


Ay Tenli Çocuk

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secrets, Slow Burn, Veela (Harry Potter), sight
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongin, çikolata bağımlısı Sehun’a hep âşıktı. Ancak ikisinin de paylaşmaya hazır olmadıkları sırları vardı. Yıllar geçtikçe Jongin kendinden şüphe etmeye başladı ve her şeyi anlatmak için zamanını tüketiyordu.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonbright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505366) by olebade. 

** **

** **

Jongin karmaşık sinyallerin dolandığı bir dünyada büyümüştü ve hepsi ebeveynleri yüzündendi. Onu yanlış anlamayın, ailesini her şeyden çok seviyordu ancak annesi ve babası ayrı dünyalara aitlerdi ve bazen oğullarını yetiştirme konusunda kavga ediyorlardı. Sonuç olarak on bir yaşına kadar Jongin iki farklı insanmış gibi davranmıştı.

Muggle olduğu için Jongin’in annesi büyüye hiç alışamamıştı. Babasının temizlik ve ışıkları yakmak gibi kullandığı zararsız büyülerden hala korkuyordu. Zamanla bu durum iyileşmedi ve babasının asası uzun süre masada kalınca korkuları artıyordu. Jongin’in babası asasını kullanmasına izin vererek bu korkuyu gidermeye çalıştı ancak annesi dokunmayı reddetmişti. Asayla hiçbir şey yapamamıştı ve bu hala onu korkutuyordu.

Canavarlardan da hoşlanmıyordu. Ejderhalar ve trollerden öteye geçememişti. Eve kocası için mesaj getirip götüren baykuşlardan da hoşlanmıyordu. Ara sıra eve giren çok akıllı yaratıklardan da haz etmiyordu.

İyi olan taraf ise, büyü dünyasını hamile kaldıktan sonra öğrenmesiydi. Kasti bir durum değildi. Jongin’in babası onu yarı yolda bırakmak için hamile bırakmamıştı. Hoş karşılanan bir kazaydı ancak ona her şeyi anlatması gerektiğiyle sonuçlanmıştı. Annesi her şeyi kabul etmişti ama bu üstesinden gelmesine yardım etmemişti.

Jongin doğduğunda, onu büyü dünyasındaki gibi yetiştirmemek konusunda katıydı. En çok sihirli yaratıklardan gelecek tehlikelerden korkuyordu. Hiç bilmediği ise en büyük tehlikelerin kocasının işinde olduğuydu.

“Tatlım,” kollarında ağlayan bebekle seslendi. Oğlunu sakinleştirmek için durmadan pışpışlıyordu. Onu emzirmeyi, gazını çıkarmayı denemişti ve bezini kontrol etmişti ancak hiçbir sorun yoktu. “Oğluna bir bak!”

“Bir saniye canım.” Kocası kazana belirsiz malzemeleri eklerken seslendi. Karışımı birkaç kez dikkatle çevirdi ve hızla diğer malzemeye koştu.

“Oğlun yarım saattir ağlıyor!” kadın sızlandı. “Ben hala anne olmayı öğrenemedim.”

“Ben de kritik bir zamandayım!” yarım kalmış kazanı göstererek kadına çıkıştı. “Evi havaya uçurmamı mı istiyorsun?”

Sinirle çığlık attı ve bodrumdan çıktı. Jongin’in ağlamasından nefret ettiğinden çok büyüden korkuyordu. Oğlunun nesi olduğunu kendisi bulmalıydı.

Jongin’in babası safkan bir soydan geliyordu ve işi iksir yapmaktı. Jongin’in büyücülük dünyasından öğrendiği kadarıyla, hepsi ondan geliyordu. Bazen babası bodrumda ne yaptığını anlatıyordu. Bazense Jongin’e büyücülük dünyasından özel yiyecekler getirirdi. Ancak bunlar Jongin’in keşfettikleriydi.

Bir noktada ailesinin kavga etmesi kaçınılmaz olmuştu çünkü annesinin büyüye karşı nefreti çok güçlüydü ve babası, annesinin Jongin’e büyünün kötü olduğuna dair subilimine mesaj vermesinden korkuyordu. Onu bir çocuğun büyüyü bastırdığında olabilecek sonuçlara dair uyarmış ve Jongin’e gösterdiği büyüye olan nefreti konusunda dikkatli olmasını istemişti.

Obscurusun ne olduğunu öğrendikten sonra annesi çok korkup kendini dizginlemeyi kabul etmişti ancak zarar çoktan verilmişti. Jongin’in büyüsü çok kalmıştı ve endişeye neden olmaya başlamıştı.

Sekiz yaşındayken Jongin büyüye dair sinyalleri henüz göstermemişti. Babası bunun annesinin korkularına bir karşılık olup olmadığını merak ediyordu ancak kimse emin olamazdı. Jongin duygularını ifade edemiyordu. Annesini strese sokmak istemiyordu.

Dokuzuncu yaş gününden hemen önce babası onu annesinden gizli iş yerine özel bir geziye çıkarmıştı. Haberi olsaydı Jongin’in oraya gitmesini veto ederdi. Ancak bu Jongin’in ihtiyacı olan bir geziydi. Büyücülük dünyasıyla ilk gerçek deneyimiydi ve Jongin’in daha fazlasını öğrenmek istediği harikalar diyarıydı.

Tüm gün babası yıllardır reddettiği büyüye dair her şeyi göstermişti. Jongin’in sorduğu soruları cevaplamış ve yapabildiği büyüleri göstermişti. Ancak Jongin en çok babasının iksirlerinden ve yaptıklarından etkilenmişti. Jongin kendisi iksir yapamasa da babası malzemeleri hazırlamak gibi basit görevlerle onu cesaretlendiriyordu.

Jongin çeşitli malzemeleri ezerek ve toz haline getirerek saatlerini harcıyordu. Bu işe bayılıyordu ve babası tamamlanmış ürünlerini övdüğünde parlakça gülümsüyordu.

“Bir ara benden birkaç ilaç almıştın,” babası gülümseyerek söyledi. “Hatırlıyor musun?”

Jongin yüzünü buruşturdu. Tek hatırladığı bir kupa içindeki yeşil bir şeydi. Ağrıyan boğazını rahatlatmak için çay olduğunu düşünmüştü. Hiçte çay değildi.

“Bana verdiğin şey neydi?” diye mırıldandı.

Babası kıkırdadı ve oğlunun saçlarını karıştırdı. “Öğürsen bile işe yaramıştı, değil mi?”

“Sanırım.”

Eve geldiklerinde Jongin’in annesinin mutsuz olduğunu fark ettiler. Ancak Jongin o kadar çok eğlenmişti ki umursamıyordu. İksirler konusunda ilk dersini görmüştü, bir sürü güzel yiyecek yemişti ve küçük bedeninin sindirebileceği kadar pek çok büyüye dair şeylere tanık olmuştu.

Ertesi gün büyüsü uyanmıştı.

Bunu anlamak Jongin için önemli bir dönüm noktasıydı; ebeveynleri olanları fark ettiğinde annesi onu tebrik etmiş ve en sevdiği yemekleri pişirmişti. Büyüyü sevmek zorunda değildi. Kocası ve oğlu için önemli olduğunu bilmesi yeterliydi.

Jongin annesinin korkularını kabul etmesine dair cesaretine her zaman hayranlık duyuyordu. Onun kadar cesur olmak istiyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Jongin!” babası birkaç yıl sonra bir gün seslendi. “Sana baykuş geldi!”

Jongin kitaptan başını şaşkınlıkla kaldırdı.

Ona hiç baykuş gelmezdi. Doğum günlerinde bile. Annesinin ailesi tam bir muggledı, mektup yollarlar ya da telefon ederlerdi; babasının ailesi ise Jongin’in hayatında hiç yer almamışlardı. Nedenini bilmiyordu ve babası onlardan hiç bahsetmezdi. Jongin sormamayı öğrenmişti.

Öyleyse ona kim bir baykuş yollardı?

Merdivenlerden indiğinde babasının mektuba bakarak sırıttığını gördü. Ne olabileceğini hala anlamamıştı. Sorusu dilinin ucuna kadar geldi. Yemek masasına döndüğünde oldukça resmi görünen ve ağzındaki mektupla duran puhu baykuşunu gördü. Ona bakarak nazikçe öttü; başka kuşlardan gelen sessiz ötüş gibi düşünülebilirdi.

Jongin’in annesi baykuştan uzakta, mutfağın köşesinde dikiliyordu. Jongin onun baykuşlara olan korkusunu hiç anlamamıştı. Babası onları seviyordu ve onları nazikçe okşaması arkadaş canlısı olduklarını kanıtlıyordu.

Babası ona bir baykuş alma sözü verdiğinde çok heyecanlanmıştı. Aile baykuşları, Harold adında paçalı bir baykuş, çoğunlukla sevimliydi ancak Jongin’den çok babasına bağlıymış gibi görünüyordu. Kendine ait bir baykuş onu daha çok severdi ve nazik tepkilerine daha çok tolerans gösterirdi.

“Git,” babası elini sırtına bastırarak onu baykuşa gitmesi için cesaretlendirdi.

Jongin hafif baskıyla sendeledi ve yüzünü buruşturarak babasına baktı. Yaklaştığında baykuş mektubu ona uzattı. Jongin kabul etti ve işini tamamlayan baykuş açık kapıya dönüp evden ayrıldı. Jongin’in teşekkür için boynunu okşama şansı olmamıştı bile.

Baykuş gidince annesi gözle görülür şekilde rahatladı ve babası gururla ellerini omzuna koydu. Jongin mektubu çevirip Hogwarts mührünü görene kadar ne olduğundan habersizdi.

“Olamaz!” nefesini tuttu ve heyecanla zarfı açtı.

Babasının iş yerine olan gezisinden beri Jongin öğrenmek istiyordu. Büyü, büyücülük dünyası ve neler yapabileceği hakkında daha fazla şey öğrenmek istiyordu. Sihri sonunda kendini göstermeye başlayınca onu daha da meraklandırmıştı. Annesinin yanlışlıkla içine işlediği tereddüt kaybolmuştu ve şimdi istediği her şeyi yapabilecekti.

Kabul mektubu bir işaretti ve ayrıca dersleri için alması gerekenler listesi de vardı.

Babası birkaç gün sonra onu Diagon Yolu’na götürdü. Önce Ollivander’dan asasını, çobanpüskülü ve şimşek kuşu kuyruğu tüyü, aldı. Dükkândaki türüne ait tek asaydı ve Jongin’in asasını bulması biraz zaman almıştı. Ancak asayı eline alır almaz Jongin’in sihri kolayca parlamıştı. Asası denildiği gibi onu seçmişti.

Cübbeler başta eğlenceli bir fiyaskoydu. Madam Malkin ve yardımcıları büyü yapana kadar her şey Jongin’in küçük omuzlarına çok büyük gelmişti. Ancak genişlediğini düşündüğünde Jongin’in başı dönmüş ve gözleri kararmıştı. Bildiği dünya kayboldu ve yerine baykuşlarla dolu karanlık bir oda geldi.

Odada kendisinin kuşyemliklerini doldurduğunu ve baykuş peletlerindeki pislikleri süpürdüğünü gördü. Baykuşların cıvıltıları ve ötüşleri dışında sessizdi. Dışarıda hava kararıyordu; gün sonuydu. Yorgundu ancak günü henüz bitmemişti. Bazı baykuşlar yeni uyanıyorlardı ve gece insanı henüz gelmemişti.

Kapı zili çalınca süpürgesini ve faraşını kenara koydu. Müşteriyi selamlamak için kapıya döndü. Hayatında gördüğü en güzel insandı. Genç bir adamdı, muhtemelen yeni mezun olmuştu. Saçları parlak sarı renkliydi ve gözleri yıldızlardan bir evrendi. Ancak Jongin’in dikkatini en çok çeken şey teniydi. Kusursuz ve yumuşacıktı; güzellik ve sağlıkla parlıyor gibi görünüyordu.

Dışarıda yükselen ay ışığıyla yarışırdı.

Genç adamın dudakları hareket etti ve Jongin göğsünde yükselen tuhaf mutluluk hissiyle gülümsedi. Ne dediğini duyamıyordu ancak önemli değil gibiydi. Aniden resimler yok oldu ve farklı sesler duymaya başladı. Bir anlığına her şey karardı ve sonra kendine geldi.

Bir el onu sabit tutmak için omzuna yerleşmişti ve babasının yüzü gözlerinin önündeydi. Jongin cevaplayana kadar adını tekrar tekrar söyledi.

Jongin almayı unuttuğu nefesi aldı sonunda. Ani nefes çekmesi normal haline dönene kadar öksürmesine neden oldu. Ancak normal haline döndükten sonra bile Jongin şaşkındı ve midesi bulanıyordu. O odada ne vardı? Neden görmüştü? Ve o çocuk kimdi? O anda sadece babasının kendisini izlemediğini fark etti. Cübbe dükkânındaki diğerleri de kocaman gözlerle kendisine bakıyordu; işçiler de dâhildi.

Jongin gergince etrafına bakınarak neden kendisine baktıklarını düşündü. İlginç bir şey mi yapmıştı?

“Oğlum?” babası seslendi. Jongin hala gergin ve titreyerek ona baktı.

“Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?” Jongin boğuk bir sesle sordu.

“Hayır, oğlum.” Babası onu yatıştırdı. Hatta inanamazcasına güldü. “Ancak az önce tuhaf bir şey yaptın. ‘Ay Tenli Çocuğun’ kim olduğunu söyleyebilir misin?”

“Ay Tenli Çocuk mu?” Jongin şaşkınca tekrarladı. Güzel çocuğun yüzü yeniden gözlerinin önünde belirdi. Jongin başını iki yana salladı. Hareketi başını döndürdü. “Adını bilmiyorum. Baykuşlarla dolu bir odadaydım ve içeri girdi.”

“Oğlun yetenekli birisi.”

Jongin ve babası aniden gelen sese döndüler. Yaşlı bir kadın çarpık dişleriyle onlara gülümsüyordu.

“Kehanet yeteneği.” Kadın devam etti. “Ailede birisinde var mıydı?”

Jongin babası dudağını ısırdı ve başını salladı. “İki yüzyıl önce bu yeteneğin yok olduğunu sanıyorduk.”

“Nadirdir ama uzun zaman sonra bile gün yüzüne çıkar.” Kadın açıkladı. “Gelecekte gayret etmesi için onu cesaretlendir. Kehanet’inin gücünü bilmek ona lütuf getirebilir.”

Jongin’in babası başını salladı ve eğildikten sonra aldıklarıyla dükkândan Jongin’i çıkardı. Hala şaşkın ve titrediği için Flourish&Blotts’a kitap bakmaya giderken sessiz kaldı Jongin. Listedeki her şeyi aldılar ama daha sonra babası mağazanın arka tarafında onu üzerinde kitapların bulunduğu masaya götürdü.

Babası Madam Malkin’den ayrıldıklarından beri ilk kez konuştu.

“Oğlum,” sesi kısıktı. “Az önce büyücülük dünyasında yaygın olmayan bir yetenek gösterdin. Çok, çok nadir bir yetenek. Bu konuda yapabileceklerini öğrenmeni tavsiye ederim ancak dikkat çekmemek istersen bunu kendine sakla.”

Babası masadan bir kitap aldı ve Jongin’e verdi. Kapağında _‘Bir Kâhinin Gücü: Görüntüler Başladığında’_ yazıyordu.

“Evlat, gelecekten bir küple görmüş olabilirsin.” Dedi babası. Sesinde gurur ve hayret vardı ancak Jongin bunun önemini kavrayamıyordu. “Her şeyi görmeyebilirsin ve istediğinden emin değilim ama yapabileceklerini öğren. Sana öğretecek çok öğretmen yok. Öğreneceklerinin çoğunu kendi kendine öğreneceksin. Ama ben sana inanıyorum, Jongin.”

“Ama bunun ne olduğunu bilmiyorum ki!” Jongin karşı çıktı. “Kullanmayı nasıl öğreneceğim?”

“Sana tek söyleyebileceğim yeteneğin gelip ve gidecektir.” Dedi babası. “Bazen kolayca çağırabilirsin, bazı günler sana yardım etmeyi reddedecektir ve bu seni sinirlendirecektir. Ayrıca tek seferlik de olabilir ancak senin bilgisiz kalmanı riske atamayız. Kötü bir şey gördüğünde görüşlerinden korkma. Onlar sadece senin için birer bilgiler ve olanlarda bulunmayabilirsin. Tek bildiğin bunlar.”

Jongin kitabı eline aldı ama hala bir şey anlamamıştı.

Günün geri kalanındaki tek tesellisi bir baykuşu olacağıydı. Mükemmel peçeli baykuşu gördüğünde tüm şaşkınlığı ve siniri uçup gitti. Ona Kuzey adını verdi ve tüm gününü onu baykuş ikramlarıyla besleyerek geçirdi. Eve gittiklerinde onu salıvermek için sabırsızlanıyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Jongin’in solundaki masadan alkışlar ve çığlıklar duyuldu ve Jongin parlakça gülümsedi. Seçmen Şapka’yı başından çıkardı ve üst sınıfların kendisine yer açtığı Gryffindor masasına doğru ilerledi.

“Ben Luhan.” Çocuk elini arkadaş canlısı bir şekilde uzattı. Güzel bir yüzü vardı ama onu daha çok erkeksi yapan kendinden emin bir havaya sahipti. Jongin utangaç bir gülümsemeyle elini tuttu. “Üçüncü sınıfım. Gryffindor’a hoş geldin!”

“Aslanın inine hoş geldin demek istiyor.” Sağındaki kıdemlisi söyledi. Sersem bir gülümsemesi, dağınık kızıl-kahve saçları vardı. Jongin bilinçsizce kendi saçlarını dağıttı. Genelde dağınık oluyordu ancak iyi bir izlenim için bu akşam yatıştırmaya çalışmıştı.

“Oh kapa çeneni, Park.” Luhan elini sinirle salladı. “Onu korkutma.” Diğer çocuk gülerek dikkatini Jongin’e verdi.

“Adım Chanyeol.” Selamladı. “İkinci sınıfım ve geçen sene sınavları kıl payı geçtim. O yüzden bir konuda yardıma ihtiyacın olursa Luhan’a gitsen daha iyi olur.”

Jongin güldü. “Ben de Jongin. Dersler konusunda senden yardım istememeye çalışacağım.” Gözlerini kırptı ve Chanyeol’un arkasına baktı. Salonun sonunda seçme seremonisi hala devam ediyordu. Az önce yeni bir Slytherin masasına geçti ve yeni isim çağrıldı.

“Sehun Oh.”

Bir çocuk öne çıkarak düzgün ve alımlı şekilde ilerledi. Bu hareketiyle koca salonda fısıltıların başlaması uzun sürmedi. Jongin’in nedenini anlaması biraz zaman aldı. Ama Jongin o anda gördü; kendi düşünceleri herkesten tamamen farklıydı.

Çocuk tabureye otururken bedenini çevirdi. Seçmen Şapka güzel taranmış sarı saçlarının üzerine kondu. Jongin o parlayan saçları tanıdı. O yıldızlı gözleri tanıdı. Yumuşak, sağlıklı ve parlak tenden daha fazlasıydı.

“Ay tenli çocuk…” Jongin büyülenmişçesine fısıldadı. Gerçek hayatta daha gençti ama hala çok güzeldi.

“Ay tenli mi?” Chanyeol şaşkınca tekrarladı, Jongin’e anlamayarak bakıyordu. Daha sonra başını çevirdi. “Oh…”

“Ay tenli iyi bir sözcük seçimi.” Luhan arkasından mırıldandı. Jongin üçüncü sınıfa döndüğünde Sehun’a bakarken Luhan’daki yoğunluğu fark etti. On bir yaşında bile Jongin bu bakışı biliyordu. Annesinin babasına böyle baktığını görmüştü. Ancak ne anlama geldiğini tam bilmiyordu. Tekrar Sehun’a bakmak için döndüğünde Seçmen Şapka’nın henüz seçimini yapmadığını gördü. “Çok yakışıklı biri olacak.”

Jongin bu bilgiyle ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Evet, çocuk güzeldi ancak önemi neydi?

“Uçabiliyor mu?” Jongin sordu. Luhan ve Chanyeol kocaman gözlerle ona döndü, ani soruyla şaşırmışlardı. Chanyeol önce güldü, Luhan arkasından; transından çıkmış gibiydi. Jongin neyin komik olduğunu anlamamıştı. Bildiği kadarıyla uçamıyorlarsa onlara dair ilginç bir şey yoktu.

“HUFFLEPUFF!” şapka bağırdı. Duvar kenarındaki masadan alkış ve neşeli sesle yükseldi; Gryffindor’un Jongin’e yaptığı gibi. Sehun onlara doğru yürüdü ve masanın sonuna oturdu. Etrafındaki Hufflepuff’lar onu selamladı ve hızla yerleşti.

Önünde yemekler belirdiği anda Jongin seçme seremonisini unutmuştu. Tabağını tavuk, patates, mısır ve ulaşabildiği tüm yiyecekler dolduruyordu. Neredeyse boğulacaktı ve Chanyeol birkaç kez sırtına vurmak zorunda kaldı.

“Yavaş ye.” Chanyeol güldü. “Bir yere kaçmıyorlar.”

Ancak geldiklerini görünce Jongin ona inanmıyordu. Ayrıca tatları nefisti ve beyni ve midesi isyan etmeden önce yiyebileceği kadar çok yemeliydi.

O gece yatağa yatana kadar güzel çocuğu yeniden düşünmedi. İlk görüşünün neden ondan oluştuğunu merak ediyordu.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Jongin ve Sehun’un resmi olarak ilk tanışmaları uçma dersinde gerçekleşti.

Bazıları uçma dersini diğerlerinden kolayca hallediyordu. Jongin onlardan biriydi. Sudaki balık gibi havada süzülüyordu. Nasıl yapılacağı söylenmeden bile havada dönüşler yapıyor, inişe geçiyordu. Keşke babası onu şimdi görseydi!

Küçükken Jongin’in uçmayı asla öğrenemeyeceğine dair şaka yapmıştı. Jongin uçmayı umutsuzca istemesine rağmen annesi bir süpürgenin uygun çocuk olmadığını söylemişti.

“Çocuklar havaya ait değiller!” kavga ettiklerinde babasına çıkışmıştı. O kavgayı kazanmıştı ve Jongin de Quidditch hakkındaki kitaplara tabii olmuştu. Bir gün böyle olmayacağına yemin etmişti.

Sınıftaki diğerleri uçma konusunda daha çok zorlanıyordu. Bazı öğrenciler süpürgeyi çağırmak konusunda zorlanıyordu. Madam Hooch başarana kadar süpürgeye binmelerine izin vermiyordu. Çağrılmayan hiçbir süpürgeye izin yoktu.

Bazıları süpürgeyi çağırma evresini geçmişti ancak bindikleri anda havaya yükselemiyorlardı. Korktukları içindi. Uçmaktan korkarsanız, bunda iyi olamazsınız.

Ve Sehun vardı. Sehun süpürgeyi çağırabilmişti. Hatta havaya yükselmişti. Ancak havadayken ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Jongin bunu eğlenceli buluyordu ancak Sehun’a pek dikkat etmiyordu. Kendi uçmasını deneyimlemekle meşguldü. Başka ne numaralar yapabilirdi?

O anda okul süpürgesiyle gidebildiği kadar hızlı gitmeyi öğrenmek istiyordu. Sırıtarak bahçenin etrafında dönmeye başladı; diğer öğrencilerin arasından geçiyor ve hatta onlara çok yaklaşıyordu. Nimbus ya da Ateşoku değildi ama yine de eğlenceliydi.

“Bay Kim!” Madam Hooch bağırdı. “Hemen yavaşlayın!”

Jongin kaş çatarak ve mızıkçılık yaptığını düşünerek ona baktı. Çok iyi gidiyordu! Neden yavaşlamasını söylüyordu ki? Ama tam o anda nereye gittiğini unutuverdi.

“DİKKAT ET!”

Jongin sese doğru baktı ve kendisini çabalayan ve kocaman gözlerle ona bakan Sehun’dan birkaç metre uzakta buldu. Kaçınılmaz durumda olduklarını ve çok hızlı gittiğini anladığında Jongin’in ifadesi değişti. Zamanında duramayacaktı. Sınıf arkadaşından kaçınmak için süpürgesini yana doğru çevirdi ama tek yapabildiği buydu.

Çarpıştılar ve acı Jongin’in bedenine yayıldı. Neyse ki çok yüksekte değillerdi ancak düşme yine de acıtıyordu. Jongin başını yere çarptı ve dünya dönmeye başladı. Birkaç adım uzaktaki korkmuş çığlığı duydu. Jongin anlayabilecek kadar odaklanamıyordu. Kafası karışmış ve çok yorgundu.

Yere öylece uzanıyordu. Sehun yakınındaydı ve bacağı doğal olmayan bir şekilde duruyordu. Bayılmıştı. Jongin kendinde olsaydı endişelenebilirdi ama şu anda tek istediği uyumaktı.

Birkaç saniye sonra başka bir öğrenci yanına geldi ve eğildi ama ona dokunmadı.

“Uyuma sakın!” çocuk hemen bağırdı.

“Ama yorgunum…” Jongin zayıfça karşı çıktı.

“Umurumda değil.” Çocuk hızla cevapladı. “Uyuma sakın!”

“Sen kimsin?” Jongin yavaşça başını kaldırıp çocuğa baktı. Hufflepuff cübbesi ve endişe dolu bir yüz gördü.

“Hareket etme,” çocuk söyledi. “Sarsıntı geçiriyor olabilirsin.” Dudağını ısırdı ve birkaç kişinin sedyeye yerleştirdiği Sehun’a baktı. Sehun’u kaldırırken çok naziktiler. Sonra çocuk Jongin’e döndü. “Ben Yixing. Üçüncü sınıfım ve bu yıl Madam Pomfrey’nin yanında staja başladım.”

“Oh,” Jongin adından başka bir şey anlamamıştı. Çok yorgundu ve hala başı dönüyordu. Sehun gittiğinde Yixing yavaşça ellerini Jongin’in kollarının altına soktu ve onu oturttu. Yavaş hareket ediyor, Jongin’i ani hareketlerle sarsmamaya çalışıyordu.

Jongin’in birkaç dakika oturmasına izin verdi ve nasıl olduğuna dair birkaç soru sordu. Jongin baş dönmesini söyleyerek uzanmak istiyordu ancak Yixing ona izin vermiyordu. Adamlar sedyeyle geldiklerinde onu Hastane Kanadına götürmeleri daha kolay olurdu.

Hastane Kanadına giderken Jongin zar zor uyanık kalabiliyordu. Madam Pomfrey önce Sehun’un kırık bacağını düzeltti ve sonra Jongin’e dönüp sarsıntı olabileceği ihtimaline karşı onu gözleme aldı. Yatakları yan yanaydı ancak Sehun uyandığında bile bir şey demedi.

Jongin Hufflepuff’a ve alçıdaki bacağına baktı bir süre. Sehun kızgın görünüyordu, güzel hatları çatık kaşlarla süslenmişti. Jongin’e bakmıyordu bile ama Jongin farkındaydı. Sonuçta kendi hatasıydı. Eğer ilk uçuş derslerinde o aptal manevraları yapmıyor olsaydı bunların hiçbiri olmazdı.

Sonunda konuşmak için cesaretini topladı.

“Özür dilerim…” dedi. “Sana çarpmak istememiştim.”

Sehun cevap vermedi. Jongin’i duyduğunu bile göstermiyordu. Kollarını kavuşturmuş, kırık bacağına çatık kaşlarla bakarak öylece oturuyordu.

Jongin dudağını ısırdı. Pekâlâ, bu işe yaramamıştı. B Planı neydi? Sehun hakkında bir şey bilmiyordu. Huyuna nasıl gideceğini bilmiyordu. Bacağını kırdıktan sonra Jongin özür dilemenin bir yolunu bulmak ve Sehun’a kendini dinletmek zorundaydı.

Şimdilik Jongin elinde sadece bir asa vardı ve henüz büyüleri bilmiyordu. Başardığı tek büyü uçmaktı. Görüşleri sayılmıyordu. Sadece bir tane görmüştü ve pek hoş bir deneyim olmamıştı. Ancak o görüşten Jongin’in aklına bir şey takılmıştı. Belki de Sehun’la arkadaş olmalılardı. Öyle olması gerekiyorsa bunu şimdi düzeltmeliydi.

Jongin cübbesinin ceplerine uzandı ve Sehun’a özrünü kabul ettirecek bir şey aramaya başladı. Tek bulduğu dün gece akşam yemeğinden sonra sakladığı çikolatalardı. Bunun değeceğini düşünüyordu.

“Çikolata ister misin?” Jongin elindeki çikolataları uzatarak sordu.

Tepki hemen gelmişti. Sehun başını hızla ona çevirip beklentiyle bakıyordu.

“Ver.” Aşırı heyecanla söyledi. Jongin gülerek çikolataları Sehun’a attı. Sehun bir tanesini ağzına atıp hazla mırıldandı; mutlulukla çikolatasına gömülüyordu. Jongin sevimli olduğunu düşünüyordu.

“Şimdi affettin mi beni?” Jongin şansını zorlayarak sordu.

Sehun çikolatasını yiyerek ona baktı ve başını salladı.

“Arkadaş olabilir miyiz?” Jongin gülümseyerek sordu.

“Bana çikolatanı verirsen en yakın arkadaş oluruz.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Anlaştık.” Jongin neşelenmişti.

Sehun’a iki tane daha attı ve Sehun onları heyecanla hüpletti.

Bu, arkadaşlıklarının başlangıcıydı. Sehun’u affetmesi için çikolatayla kandırması basit bir başlangıçtı ancak yine de bir başlangıçtı. Zamanla çok daha iyi olacaktı.

Hastane Kanadından çıktıktan sonra birbirlerine yapışmışlardı. Jongin sık sık diğer arkadaşlarını unutuyordu ve Chanyeol’la Luhan bu yüzden onunla dalga geçiyordu. Derste değilse, Sehun’un yanındaydı; haylazlık yapıp mutfaktan yemek çalıyorlardı.

Jongin, Sehun’a görüşünden hiç bahsetmedi. Yeni arkadaşının tuhaf olduğunu düşünmesini istemiyordu. Bunun yerine büyüyle ve büyücülük dünyasıyla olan kısıtlı imkânlarını, bilgisini paylaştı. Çeşitli büyüleri ya da dersleri pek bilmiyordu. Sihirli yaratıkları bilmiyordu. (Ne kadar muhteşem olsalar da baykuşlar sihirli yaratık sayılmıyordu.) Muggle dünyası dışındaki yemek çeşitlerini bile bilmiyordu.

Sehun bunu düzeltmeye karar verdi. Tatlılarla başladılar.

“Farklı sesler çıkarmanı sağlayan çikolatalar en sevdiklerim.” Sehun ağzındaki çikolatalı kurbağa ile mırıldandı.

Jongin gülerek sırtına vurdu. “Konuşmadan önce yutsana, aptal.”

“Sen de yemekte tavuk yerken böylesin.” Sehun karşılık vererek Jongin’in elini itti. “Ben sana iyilik yapıyorum.”

Jongin cübbesindeki çikolata kırıntılarını silkti ve Sehun, Jongin’in ağzına meyankökü şekeri soktu.

“Karnımı ağrıtarak iyilik mi ediyorsun?” Jongin dolu ağzıyla sordu. Gönülsüz bir şikâyetti. Sehun’un verdiği tatlıları mutlulukla kabul ediyordu.

“Evet,” Sehun utanmazca cevapladı. “Bu dünyanın sunduğu en iyi şeyleri tatmadın bile.”

“Bana yavaşça gösteremez misin?” Jongin yuttuktan sonra sordu. “Yani yedi yıl içinde?”

“Olmaz!” Sehun kızdı ve Jongin’in ağzına jöleli şekerleri tıkıştırdı. “Yedi yıl içinde muhtemelen daha fazla tadacak çıkacaktır. Yetişmen lazım.”

Şimdi geriye dönüp baktığında Jongin ağzının konuşmak için dolu olduğuna müteşekkirdi. Aylardır başka görmediği için görüşünü unutmuştu. Babasının aldığı kitabı okumuştu ancak kendi başına denemeye korkuyordu.

Şu anda Sehun’la oturmuş çeşitli tatlılardan yerken ve en yakın arkadaşı durmaksızın konuşurken Jongin’in gerçeği değişti. Hogwarts mutfaklarının ve koşuşturan ev cinlerinin yerini daha önce görmediği başka bir yer aldı. İnsanlarla dolu açık bir alandı. Bir şey kutluyor gibilerdi. Görüşe tamamen odaklandığında oturuyordu. Milletin yiyip içip dans etmelerini izliyordu.

O anda Sehun’u gördü.

Yaşı büyüktü ama hala Jongin’in gördüğü en güzel insandı. Sorun ise Jongin onu izlerken güzelliğine yaraşır birisiyle dans ediyor olmasıydı. Bir kadındı, muhtemelen Sehun’dan büyüktü. Saçları platin sarısıydı ve teni parlıyordu. Jongin bilmediği bir zarafetle dans ediyordu. Ve Sehun’un zarafeti ona yakışıyordu.

Çok mutlu görünüyordu.

“Jongin!”

Jongin neler olduğunu anlayamadan görüşü kayboldu. O ana döndüğünde Sehun masanın üzerinden eğilmiş parmaklarını şaklatıyordu. Jongin titreyen ellerinin masanın altına sakladı ve cübbesini sıkıca tuttu.

“Oh?” mırıldandı. Ağzından balkabağı börekleri sarkıyordu.

“Dalmıştın.” Sehun konuştu. “Konuşmaya başladın ama ağzın dolu olduğu için dediklerini anlamadım.”

Jongin yutkundu ve kusma isteğini bastırdı. “Affedersin. Ne söylediğimi hatırlamıyorum.”

Sehun güldü. “Tipik bir Gryffindor manyağı olduğunu kanıtlıyorsun.”

“Hiçte bile!” Jongin karşı çıktı, parmakları hala titriyordu. Bir an Sehun’a söyleyip söylememeyi düşündü. Konuşabilecek birisini istiyordu sadece. Diğeri delirdiğini mi düşünürdü? Belki bir süre daha saklamalıydı. Birisine anlatmaya hazır olduğundan emin değildi. Henüz değil. “Ben manyak değilim!”

“O yönde ilerliyorsun.” Sehun alaylandı. “Quidditch takımının seni alması sence ne kadar sürer?”

Jongin hımladı. O anda başka bir görüşün gelip kendisine cevap vermesini bekledi ama olmadı. “Belki seneye ya da üçüncü sınıfta. İlk günümde seninle çarpışmamdan hoşlandıklarını sanmıyorum.”

“Ben de hoşlanmadım.” Sehun homurdandı. “Madam Pomfrey beni hızla iyileştirdi ancak dans etmemi bir ay yasakladı.”

“Özür diledim ya!” Jongin kendini savundu.

Sehun gülümsedi. “Ben de seni en yakın arkadaşım yaptım. Yani değdi.”

Gülüştüler ve Jongin omuzlarındaki gerginliği atmaya başladı. Daha sonra görüşünü düşündü. Sehun böyle mutluyken Jongin kalbinin hızla çarptığını hissediyordu. Büyük hali de şimdiki kadar güzeldi ve Jongin neden önemli olduğunu merak ediyordu. Düşündükleri neden böyleydi?

Sehun’un ona verdiği tatlardan hiçbirinin çikolata olmadığını bile fark etmemişti. Jongin bir yıl boyunca çikolata yememişti ve bunu umursamıyordu.

Dersleri için ayrı yönlere gitmek için mutfakları saklayan meyve portresinin önünde gülümseyerek ayrıldılar. Sehun giderken Jongin onu izliyordu. Köşeden dönerken Slytherin üst sınıflardan birisi Sehun’a omuz attı.

“Ay.” Sehun inledi. Dikkati üzerine çekmeden yürümeye devam etti. Jongin’in kaşları çatıldı ve Slytherin’den özür istemek için adım attı ancak Slytherin’le göz göze gelince şaşkınlıkla durdu. Do Kyungsoo’ydu ve Jongin’e anlayamadığı yoğunlukta kaş çatarak bakıyordu. Kelimeler boğazında düğümlendi.

Kyungsoo gözlerini kısarak yanından geçti.

Jongin kendi öfkesini yatıştırmak için Sehun’a daha sonra daha çok çikolata verdi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

İkinci yıl pek çok yönden farklı ama bazı yönlerden aynıydı.

Sehun’la arkadaşlığı aynı kalmıştı ancak en yakın arkadaşına bakışları farklıydı.

On iki yaşındayken Jongin’in saçları gittikçe asileşiyordu. Yaz boyunca süpürge üzerinde çok vakit geçirmişti ve indiğinde saçlarını düzeltmekten yorulmuştu. Annesi bundan nefret ediyordu. Onu havada görmekten, birkaç metre yüksek olsa bile, nefret ediyordu.

Babası iksirleri yaparken yanlışlarını düzeltiyordu. Tekrardan küçük işler yapmasına izin veriyordu ve pratik için onu iş yerine davet etmeye başlamıştı.

Jongin yaz boyunca Sehun’a hep yazmıştı. Luhan ve Chanyeol’a da yazmıştı ancak Sehun kadar sık değildi. Ancak mektuplar resim değildi ve Sehun’un ziyarete gelmek için bu yaz vakti olmamıştı. Jongin, Sehun’u okulda görmek için beklemek zorunda kalmıştı.

Yine sıkıcı bir yazdı. Jongin, Hogwarts Express’e binmek için can atıyordu. Arabaların ve öğrencilerin arasında koşuşturuyordu. Sarı saçlı kafayı ve parlayan teni gördüğünde durakladı.

“İşte buradasın!” Sehun bağırdı, sesinde mutluluk vardı. Jongin dondu çünkü Sehun geçen seneden çok daha güzeldi. Teni biraz daha parlıyordu, gözleri daha derindi, yüzü oturuyordu ve aniden sarıldığında Jongin kendisini Sehun’a çok yakın buldu. Jongin kendine gelip ona sıkıca sarıldı.

Göğsündeki his ona görüşlerinden birinden çıkıyormuş gibi hissettiriyor, başını döndürüyor ve sersemletiyordu.

Yaz boyunca birkaç tane görmüştü. Hepsinde Sehun yoktu. İlk kez gördüğünde annesinin yüreği ağzına gelmişti. Jongin’in felç geçirdiğini sanmıştı. Oğluna neler olduğunu kimse açıklayamayınca çok korkmuştu. Ona daha fazla anlatmak isterdi Jongin ancak ona verebilecek pek şeyi yoktu. Kendisi de hala anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Birkaç seferden sonra her görüşte şiddetle titremeyi bırakmıştı. Ancak sersemliği gitmemişti. Gördüklerini ve olayların ne zaman gerçekleşeceğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Bazen ertesi günün yemeği gibi olağan şeyler görüyordu. Bazen de bir sınıf arkadaşının gelecekte Sihir Bakanı olması gibi uzak gelecekten şeyler görüyordu. Sersemlik basit bir çözülmeden fazlasıydı. Tüm önemini anlamak istiyordu.

En kötüsü ise konuşacak kimsesi olmamasıydı. Ailesi onun bildiği kadar biliyordu, Profesör Trelawney çok bir şey açıklayamıyordu. Sehun’a gelince, o konu şimdilik yasak bölgeydi. Bazen mektup yazarken duraklıyordu Jongin. Bir seferinde tüy kaleminin parşömenin üzerinde on dakika durakladığını, en yakın arkadaşına henüz söyleyip söylememeyi düşündüğünü hatırlıyordu. Cevap her zaman aynıydı gerçi. Birisine anlatmayı ne kadar çok istese de hazır değildi. 

“Tatilin nasıl geçti?” Sehun Jongin’i boş kompartımana çekerek sordu.

“Tatilimin nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun?” Jongin güldü. “Sana iki günde bir mektup yazdım.”

“Annenin asanı çıkardığı her an nasıl korktuğundan yakındın durdun.”

“Evet,” Jongin kıkırdadı. “Annem bir Muggle. Anlıyorum onu. Ancak geçen sene okulda hayatta kaldım, evi havaya uçurmadım ve babam hep bana göz kulak oldu. Annemin bana hiç inancı olmadığını sanırsın.”

“Belki de babana inancı yoktur.” Sehun güldü. “Yani, senin kazara olan bir bebek olduğunu söylemiştin bana. Cidden plansızmış. Belki de büyülerinden birisi ters teperse babanın planı yok sanıyordur.”

“Çok istendiğimi söylediğimi unutmuşsun.” Jongin, Sehun’u dürterek söyledi. Sehun çığlık atınca gülümsedi. “İşler yoluna girdi. Babam sihirbaz olduğunu söyleyince bile yanında kaldı.”

“Tabi, tabi, tabi,” Sehun iç çekti. “Ne şanslısın.”

“Ne?” Jongin anlamayarak sordu. “Ailenin beraber olduklarını sanıyordum.”

“Beraberler,” Sehun doğruladı. “Ama sorunlar var. Şu anda zor bir dönemden geçiyorlar ama iyi olacaklarına eminim.”

“Pekâlâ, konuşmaz istersen her zaman dinlerim.”

“Teşekkürler,” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi. “Ama saçın beni gülmekten öldürmeden olur mu bilemiyorum. Kuş yuvası resmen. Tarağın falan yok mu senin?”

“Var!” Jongin kendini savundu. “Her uçtuğumda saçlarımı taramak zorunda kalmaktan hoşlanmıyorum. O yüzden bıraktım.”

“Bana da öğretttttt,” Sehun sızlanarak Jongin’in kucağına yaslandı. “Babam inerken neredeyse öleceğimi gördüğü için dayanamıyor.”

“O zaman sana nasıl öğretmemi bekliyorsun?” Jongin güldü ve Sehun’un başını okşayarak deneyeceğine söz verdi. Bu Sehun’un neşeyle kıkırdamasına yeterdi. Kaleye giderken yo boyunca neşeyle gülüştüler. Trenin durup öğrencilerin inmeye başladığını neredeyse fark etmeyeceklerdi.

Yanlarından geçen bir Slytherin dikkatlerini çekmek için kompartımanın kapısına vurdu. Jongin ve Sehun yerinde sıçrayıp kapıya döndüler. Kyungsoo sinirli ifadesiyle onları izledi ve sonra yoluna devam etti.

Birbirlerine baktıktan sonra Sehun ve Jongin eşyalarını alıp trenden indiler.

Dışarı çıkıp platformda yan yana durana kadar Jongin’in aklına gelmemişti hiç. Sehun geçen seneye göre çok daha güzeldi. Aynı kişiydi ancak ay ışığında resmen parlıyordu. Jongin sürekli onun etrafındaydı; gözlerindeki o parlama yok olmuştu. Tamamen gitmemişti ancak belirgin de olmamıştı.

Şimdi, Sehun’dan uzaktan kalıp yeniden birleşince, hepsi geri gelmişti.

“Jongin, haydi!” Sehun heyecanla söyledi ve elinden tutarak Jongin’i arabalara çekiştirdi. Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve gözlerinde galaksinin yansıması olan ay tenli çocuğu takip etti. Sehun koşmak için elini tuttuğunda serin gecede ne kadar sıcak hissettirdiğini hatırladı. Başparmağıyla elinin tersini okşadı ve bu basit dokunuş omurgasında titremeye neden oldu.

Bu yeni bir şeydi.

Ziyafet için bölümlerinin masalarına gittiler ancak birbirlerinin tam karşılarına denk gelecek şekilde oturdular. Sehun açılış ziyafetinde Gryffindor masasında tek Hufflepuff olmak istememişti ama bu Jongin’le oturmak istemediği anlamına gelmiyordu. Ayrı oturmaları hilekârlık anlamı da katmıyordu. Aslında muhtemelen işler daha kötüye gidebilirdi.

Başlarda Sehun Hufflepuff arkadaşlarıyla, Jongin Gryffindor arkadaşlarıyla sohbet ediyordu. Seçme seremonisinden sonra masaların üzerinden birbirlerine takılmaya başladılar. Sehun, Jongin’in dağınık saçlarıyla daha çok dalga geçiyordu. Baekhyun, Sehun’un Hufflepuff’tan arkadaşı, saçları için bir sihir önerdi. Jongin gülerek onu geçiştirircesine asasını salladı.

“Saçlarımı rüzgâr dağıtıyor, ne gerek var?” Jongin omuz silkti.

Sehun gözlerini devirip sohbet etmek için diğer Hufflepuff’lara döndü. Geçen sene Yixing'le belli belirsiz bir arkadaşlık kurmuştu. İyileştirme büyülerinde mükemmeldi ve hala Hastane Kanadında çalışıyordu. Sehun iyileştirmeye merak salmıştı ve Yixing'in verdiği ipuçlarını can kulağıyla dinliyordu.

Jongin iç çekerek kendi masasına döndü.

Artık dördüncü sınıf olan Luhan’ın yanında, geçen seneki gibi Sehun’a baktığını görünce şaşırdı. On iki yaşındaki Jongin bu bakışı geçen senekinden daha iyi anlıyordu. Ama Sehun’a ilgiyle bakan sadece Luhan değildi. Salondaki diğerleri de bakıyordu. Sehun en yakın arkadaşına döndü; meşalelerin ve mumların ışığında parıldıyordu.

Çok güzeldi ve bu sefer Jongin kalbinin teklediğini hissetti.

Ne anlama geldiğini anlamaya çalışırken hızla bakışlarını kaçırdı ve yoğunlaşan duygularını gidermeye çalıştı. Bu rahatsız durumdan kurtulmak için bir şey arıyordu ve karşıdaki Slytherin masasından kendisini izleyen birisiyle göz göze geldi.

Yine Kyungsoo’ydu ve Jongin’e onu tanıyormuş gibi bakıyordu. Kyungsoo Do, safkan Slytherin ve tam bir göt deliği. Geçen sene ona pek sorun çıkarmamıştı ama o ve derin bakışları hep etrafındaydı. Jongin sormak istiyordu ancak Slytherin’e nasıl yanaşacağını bilmiyordu.

Jongin’in başına bir şey çarptı ve düşüncelerini ve dikkatini Kyungsoo’dan ayırdı. Elini başına götürdüğünde yapışkan sosu hissetti. Cübbesinin eteğinde tavuk butu vardı.

“Sehun!” bağırdığında etrafındakilerin dikkatini çekmişti. Sehun gülmekten sırasından düşecekti. Öyle olsun. Bina masalarını siktir et. Sehun Oh, en yakın arkadaşı ya da değil, bitmişti.

Tabağından bir avuç dolusu patates püresi aldı ve Gryffindor masasından Hufflepuff masasına geçti. Sehun’un gömleğinden çekiştirip patates püresini en yakın arkadaşının içine sokuşturdu.

Sehun tiz sesli bir çığlıkla karşı çıktı ve Jongin gülmeye başladı; tüm okul izliyordu. Ne Sehun’un ne de Jongin’in umurundaydı. Jongin salonda koştururken Sehun asasını çıkarmış arkasından kovalıyordu. Birinci sınıfların ilk ziyafeti olması kimin umurundaydı? Müdüre derste değil de boş zamanda yaptıklarına takılmıyordu.

Jongin tüm Quidditch sahası boyunca koşturuyordu. Gülmekten nefesi kesilince, rastgele bir süpürgeye bindi ve Sehun onu yakalayamadan uçtu.

“Sen tam bir gulyabanisin, Jongin!” Sehun yerden bağırıyor ve sırtından akan patatesten dolayı kıvranıyordu.

“Sen de bana but attın!” Jongin güldü. “Hak ettin. Güzelim yemeği ziyan ettin.” Cübbesine uzanıp butu aldı. Yiyebilir miydi ki? Muhtemelen hayır ama canı çekiyordu. Butu yere, Sehun’un önüne attı.

Sehun’un etrafında süpürgeyle birkaç kez tur attı, her seferinde uzanamayacağı mesafede kalıyordu. Sehun kızgın olsa bile buradan daha güzel görünüyordu. Teni gölün üzerine düşen ay ışığı gibi parlıyordu. Resmen parlıyordu ve onu afallatıyordu. Tedbiri elden bıraktırıyordu.

Süpürgesini Sehun’a yaklaştırarak döndü.

“Ne var?” Sehun kollarını kavuşturarak sordu. Jongin süpürgesinde doğrularak onu taklit etti.

“Hiç.” Hımladı. “Bu akşam sana birçok kişinin baktığını düşünüyordum.”

Sehun bir şey söylemedi ve Jongin’in yaklaşmasını bekledi. Yaklaştığında süpürgeyi kavrayıp arkasına binecek kadar yakınına çekti. Sehun uçmayı pek kavrayamamıştı ama bunu seviyordu. Quidditch takımlarına katılamazdı ancak Jongin takıma girerse tüm maçlarını izlemeye söz vermişti.

Şimdilik Jongin onu gece göğünde gezmeye çıkardı. Okul sınırlarının dışına çıkmayıp gölün üzerinde uçtular. Sehun parmaklarını suya sokacak şekilde yerden uçuyordu. Dev kalamardan korkmuyordu.

Gölden ayrıldıktan sonra kalenin kulelerine doğru uçtular. Sehun rahatlamış bir şekilde Jongin’in sırtına yaslanıyordu. İçindeki yemeği unutmuş gibi görünüyordu. Gerçekten havaya aitmiş gibiydi.

“Kendi süpürgeni almak ve uçmak istemediğine emin misin?” Jongin sordu. “İstediğin gibi sana ders veririm.”

“Şu sıralar değil.” Sehun iç çekti. “Ne zaman istersem sen beni uçurursun. Süpürgeye alışmak için biraz daha beklersem bir şey kaçırmam.”

Geçen sene Jongin, Sehun’a tembel diyordu. Bu sene boynundan yükselen kızarıklığı hissediyor ve gece olduğuna şükrediyordu. Şüphe çekmemek için döndü ve Sehun’un burnuna fiske attı.

“Ben uçak değilim.” Homurdandı.

“O ne?” Sehun burnunu sinirle ovuşturarak sordu. “Yine Muggle şeysi mi?”

“Evet,” Jongin güldü. “İnsanları bir yerden bir yere götüren uçan makine.”

“Uçuş tozu ondan daha yararlı.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Annem ondan da hoşlanmıyor.” Jongin güldü. “Uçuş Şebekesinin çıkmaya hazır yangın olduğunu ve insanların gökyüzüne ait olmadığını düşünüyor.”

“Bazılarımız aitiz.” Sehun mırıldandı. Sehun’un ses tonundaki bir şey Jongin’in dikkatini çekti. Ancak Sehun bir şey demeyince Jongin de ona katıldı.

“Evet, bazılarımız aitiz.”

Bir süre daha süpürgeyle uçtuktan sonra geri döndüler. Jongin okulun ilk gününde dışarıda yakalanmak istemiyordu. Binasındakilerin dilinden kurtulamazdı.

Sehun kollarını beline sardığında neredeyse vazgeçecekti.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

_BOOM!_

Odayı duman sardı ve öğrenciler şaşkınlıkla patlayan kazandan kaçıştı. Profesör Slughorn ortalığı ve kazanı temizlemek için araya girdi. Sonra da isle kaplı iki öğrenciye döndü.

Hem eğlenmiş hem de sinirlenmiş gibiydi.

“Geçmiş performanslarına bakılırsa,” konuşmaya başladı. “Sevgili Bay Kim bakmazken Bay Oh yine yanlış hesaplama yapmış.”

Sehun kızardı. Jongin yılan dişlerinin ve standart malzemelerin aşırıya kaçtığı hakkında bir bahane mırıldandı. Bundan fazlasıydı ancak Jongin, Sehun’un utancına fazlasını eklemek istemiyordu.

“Pekâlâ, iksiriniz başarısız oldu.” Profesör Slughorn hımladı. “Ancak benim için bir iyilik yaparsanız Bay Kim, ikinize de not verebilirim.”

“Efendim?” Jongin şaşkınca mırıldandı.

“Bay Oh’a benim yerime öğretmenlik yapın?” önerdi. “Onun notları yükseldikçe sizin de öğretme konusunda bilginiz yükselir. Yeterince adil mi?”

Sehun hemen bu fırsata atları ve dudaklarını bükerek Jongin’e baktı.

“Lütfen Jongin?” Sehun yalvardı. Sadece not için değildi. Sehun iksirleri gerçekten seviyordu. Ama iyi değildi. Jongin iksirde başkasına öğretmek istememesine rağmen Sehun’a yardım etmeyi gerçekten istiyordu.

“Oldukça hevesli bir öğrenciniz var gibi görünüyor.” Profesör Slughorn güldü. Sehun ona yapışırken Jongin’in dudakları kıvrıldı.

“Tamam.” sonunda kabul etti. Sonra Sehun’un yanaklarını sıktırdı. “Ama sen anlayana kadar sadece.”

Sehun yüzünü buruşturdu ve onu ittirerek yanaklarını ovuşturdu. Jongin güldü ve dersler için plan hazırladılar.

Jongin’in boş zamanının çoğunu harcıyordu ama Sehun’un ilerlemesini izlemeyi seviyordu. Yapmayı başardığı ve mükemmelleştirdiği her yeni iksir Jongin’i gururlandırıyordu. Başarılı olduğunda Sehun’u çikolatayla bile ödüllendiriyordu. En yakın arkadaşı için kabul edilebilirdi.

“Bu kadar kötü olmana rağmen neden iksirleri seviyorsun?” Jongin bir gün sordu. Ağzına bir avuç fındık attı. Sehun yine tüm çikolatasını çalmış, neşeyle yiyordu.

“Bilmem,” Sehun ağzı dolu konuştu. “Muhtemelen iyileştirmek için iksirleri kullanabileceğim için.”

“Bu yüzden mi Yixing'le takılıyorsun?” Jongin sordu. Çikolatalardan birini almaya çalıştı ancak Sehun kâseyi hemen kaçırdı.

“Evet,” Sehun cevapladı. “İnsanlara yardım etmeyi seviyorum. Bana büyüleri erkenden öğretebilirse, daha sonra çok iyi olurum.” Hafifçe güldü. “İyi bir izlenime ihtiyacım var. Baekhyun dikkat dağıtıcı.”

“Baekhyun mu?” Jongin sordu. “Chanyeol’un hoşlandığı mı?”

“Öyle mi?” Sehun gözleri kocaman açılarak Jongin’e döndü. Az kalsın kazanına kirpi iğnelerini dökecekti.

“Bekle!” Jongin ellerini hemen Sehun’unkilerin altına yerleştirdi. “Bundan ne kadar ekledin?”

“Jongin, gerçekten ya!”

“Ne kadar?” Jongin ısrar etti.

“İki tane. Şimdi sen—“

“Saat yönüne mi yoksa saat yönünün tersine mi karıştıracaksın?”

“Oh Tanrı aşkına—“

“Saat yönüne mi yoksa saat yönünün tersine mi?” Jongin onu kolayca bırakmayarak ısrar etti.

“Saat yönüne.”

“Kaç kere?”

Sehun cevaplamak için ağzını açtı. Jongin bekledi ama Sehun’un dudaklarından cevap dökülmedi. Jongin sırıttı.

“Beş,” Sehun’a söyledi. Kitaplarına bakmasına gerek yoktu.

Sehun, Jongin’e dil çıkarıp iğneleri kazana attı.

“Ve evet, Chanyeol Baekhyun’dan hoşlanıyor.” Jongin ekledi.

“Neden Baekhyun’a bir şey demedi?” Sehun iksiri karıştırırken sordu. Cevabını aldığı için siniri azalmıştı.

“Çünkü korkuyor.” Jongin mırıldandı.

“Ama arkadaşlar.” Sehun konuştu. “Korkacak ne var ki?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Jongin gözlerini devirdi. “Sevecek birisini bulduğumda ona açılamazsam sana söylerim.”

“Baekhyun ona bir şey yapmaz.” Sehun ekledi.

“Sanırım Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un ününden korkuyor.” Jongin tahminde bulundu. “Baekhyun’un muhtemelen talibi çoktur. Çok güzel birisi. Baekhyun’un hak ettiğinin en iyisine sahip olmasını istiyordur.”

“Baekhyun’un hak ettiği şey istediği şeydir.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Aynısı Chanyeol için de geçerli. Baekhyun’u istiyorsa onu ikna etmeli.”

Jongin hımladı ve Sehun’a dair son görüşünü düşündü. O kadınla dans ediyordu. Gördüğü en mutlu halindeydi. Jongin sevdiği kadar nefret ediyordu o görüşten. Sehun mutluydu ve bu muhteşem bir şeydi. Sehun’un mutluluğu Jongin’in mutluluğuydu. Ancak Jongin, Sehun’un dans ederken gülümsediği o kişi olmak istiyordu.

Jongin daha önce kimseyi öpmemişti ancak şu anda Sehun’u öpmek istediğini fark etti. İksir mükemmel olduğunda bile onu öpmek istiyordu. Sehun hızla Jongin’e sarılıp teşekkür etti ve Jongin şimdilik isteklerini bir kenara attı.

Sehun insanların istedikleri şeyleri hak ettiğini söylemişti. Ancak Jongin, Sehun’u hak ettiğinden emin değildi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

“Sehun’la çok takılıyorsun.” Luhan bir gün söyledi. Aniden ortaya atmıştı ve apaçık belliydi.

“O benim en yakın arkadaşım.” Jongin makalesindeki cümleyi bitirerek söyledi. “Tabii ki onunla çok takılıyorum.”

Luhan yüzünü buruşturdu, gülümsemeye çalıştı ancak zoraki görünüyordu. Jongin, Luhan’ı bu kadar tuhaf görmemişti hiç. Genelde kendinden emin ve açık birisiydi. “Ben de size takılsam tuhaf olur mu?”

Tüy kalem Jongin’in elinde dondu. Aniden Luhan’ın gerginliği mantıklı gelmeye başlamıştı. Geçen seneden beri Luhan’ın Sehun’a olan ilgisinin farkındaydı Jongin. Onu ilk gördüğünde ne kadar güzel olduğunu söylemiş ve o zamandan beri gözlerini Sehun’dan hiç ayırmamıştı.

Sehun, Luhan’ın kim olduğunu biliyordu ancak arkadaş olacak kadar takılmamışlardı. Sehun doğası gereği utangaç birisiydi ve sadece Jongin’in yanında kabuğundan çıkıyordu. Belki Sehun’un diğer insanlarla arkadaş olması yararınaydı. Jongin için de geçerliydi bu. İkisi de arkadaş çevrelerini genişletmeliydi belki. Jongin’in duygularına sahip çıkması daha kolay olabilirdi.

“Bilmem.” Jongin omuz silkti. “Bir gün yemeğe falan gel. Sehun’un umursayacağını sanmam. Sen ve ben arkadaşız, değil mi?”

“Tabii ki.” Luhan tereddütsüzce cevapladı. “Bir gün akşam yemeğinde Büyük Salonda size katılırım.”

“Olur.” Jongin kabul etti. Gülümsemesi zorakiydi. Luhan rahatsızlığının farkında değil gibiydi. “Kulağa güzel geliyor.”

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

O konuşmadan sonra Luhan yavaşça Sehun’un arkadaşlığını kazandı. Minseok adında bir Ravenclaw’u birkaç kez akşam yemeğine sürüklemesiyle başladı. Sonra daha çok görünmeye başladı ve Jongin artık Sehun’la baş başa kalamadığını düşünüyordu.

Başta Sehun deli gibi Jongin’e yapışık duruyordu ve kendisini gürültüden uzaklaştırıyordu. Ama sonunda Luhan’a ısındı ve onunla daha sık gülmeye başladı. Jongin kendine bunun iyi bir şey olduğunu söyleyip duruyordu. Sehun daha çok arkadaş ediniyordu. Luhan’la arkadaşlık kurarken Sehun ve Jongin de Minseok’la arkadaşlık kuruyordu. Sehun’la daha az takılınca Jongin, Chanyeol ve Junmyeon’a daha çok yakınlaşıyordu.

Ancak okul yılının sonuna doğru bir gün Jongin kendini yalnız buldu. Herkes bir şeylerle meşguldü ve Jongin kendi başına Lapifor* büyüsüne çalışıyordu. Bir süredir Biçim Değiştirme’de çalıştıkları _Avifor**_ büyüsüne benzediğini düşünüyordu ama henüz tavşana dönüştürememişti.

** _(*Lapifor = küçük objeleri tavşana dönüştürme büyüsü. **Avifor = küçük objeleri kuşa dönüştürme büyüsü)_ **

Son denemesinden sonra hayal kırıklığıyla iç çekti ve mola vererek çimlere uzandı. Gözleri gökyüzüne döndüğü anda hoşnutsuz bir yüzle karşılaştı. Jongin orada kimseyi görmeyi beklemediği için şaşkınlıkla nefesini içine çekti. Hızla doğruldu ve kaş çatan Kyungsoo Do’ya döndü.

“Merlin aşkın, içimdeki ışığı söndürdün resmen.” Jongin bağırdı.

“Büyüyü yanlış yapıyorsun.” Kyungsoo umursamayarak konuştu. “Ebeveynlerinden birisi safkan diye senin yetenekli olduğunu sanıyorlardır bir de.”

“Safkan mı?” Jongin aptalca tekrarladı. O kelimeyi uzun zamandır duymamıştı. Ne anlama geliyordu.

“Baban.” Kyungsoo açıkladı. “Tamamen büyücü olan bir aileden gelen bir sihirbaz.”

“Bunun benim büyümle ne alakası var?” Jongin sordu. Aniden kelimenin ne anlama geldiğini ve babasının arkadaşlarıylayken kan durumu konusu açılınca rahatsızlandığını hatırladı. Jongin ve annesini o konuşmaların dışında tutuyordu ama kelimeler Jongin’in aklında kalıyordu.

“Belki de annene çekmişsindir.” Kyungsoo tükürürcesine söyledi.

Jongin kaş çattı. “Bu ne demek oluyor?” sordu.

Kyungsoo hıhladı. “Babanın büyüsünü azaltmıştır belki.” Dedi ve ekledi. “Annem onunla evlenerek büyücülük dünyasını utandırdığını söylüyor. Kan bağını kirletiyor.”

Ani bir öfke duydu Jongin. Yüzü kızardı ve kanı damarlarında daha hızlı akmaya başladı. Ne olduğunu anlamadan asasını çekip Kyungsoo’nun yüzüne dayamıştı.

Kyungsoo irkilmedi bile.

“Ben üçüncü sınıfım.” Jongin’e düz bir sesle söyledi. “Sen daha ikinci sınıfların biçim değiştirmesinde bile usta değilsin. Denesene.”

Jongin bir şey demedi ama ne asasını indirdi ne de geri çekildi.

“İyi,” Kyungsoo homurdanarak kendi asasını çıkardı.

Jongin hızla aklından büyüleri geçiriyor, nasıl yapacağını ve gururunu kurtarması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Ancak Kyungsoo onu yenene kadar geri çekilmemek Jongin’in gururundan geri kalan tek şeydi. Kyungsoo şimdi asasını Jongin’e doğrultmuştu. Burun burunalardı ama ikisi de hareket etmiyordu.

Daha sonra Kyungsoo’nun bakışları Jongin’in soluna kaydı.

Jongin arkasına dönmedi ama birisinin yanına geldiği ve Kyungsoo’ya doğru asasını, meşe ve unicorn kılı, çektiğini hissetti. Jongin, Sehun’un varlığıyla rahatladı ve üçüncü sınıfla düello eden ikinci sınıf olma endişesini üzerinden attı.

“Neler oluyor?” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Sana sonra söylerim.” Jongin mırıldanarak karşılık verdi.

“Düello mu ediyoruz?” Kyungsoo hırladı. “Bana ne kadar büyük bir sihirbaz olduğunu göster, Kim.”

Jongin hırladı ve ilk büyüsünü yolladı.

“Flipendo!” bağırdı; asasından bir devirme büyüsü fırladı. Kyungsoo’nun kalkan büyüsünün hızla olması kötüydü.

“Protego.” Kyungsoo sakince mırıldandı. Jongin’in büyüsü havada kayboldu.

Sırada Sehun vardı ve hızla silahsız bırakma büyüsünü söyledi.

“Expelliarmus!” tısladı ve kimsenin yaralanmaması için dua etti.

Kyungsoo yine hızlıydı. Ancak bu sefer o da saldırdı.

İki hızlı büyüyle Sehun ve Jongin devrilmişti. Jongin gözleri dışında hareketsiz kaldığı beden bağlama büyüsüne yakalanmıştı. Sehun, beden bağlamadan kurtulmuş, yarılmış dudağıyla Jongin’in yanında uzanıyordu. Kyungsoo hoşnutsuz ifadesiyle onlara yaklaştı.

“Ailenin onurunu savunmak istiyorsan, bundan daha iyisini yapmalısın.” Kyungsoo, Jongin’e tısladı ve eğilerek asasını Sehun’un çenesinin altına yasladı. Sehun ürkmemeye çalışıyordu ancak Kyungsoo’nun dilinin ucunda başka büyü var mı emin olamıyordu. “Ve senin de başkalarının işine burnunu sokmamayı öğrenmen gerekiyor. Onun yenilmesine izin ver. Ona müstahak.”

Sonra Kyungsoo asasını geri çekti ve kalkarak uzaklaştı; Sehun’u nefes nefese, Jongin’i hareketsiz bırakmıştı. İkisi de bir çeşit şoktaydı. Sehun’un dudağı hala kanıyordu ve kolunda bir morluk vardı. Düello bir dakikadan fazla sürmediği için ikisi de fazla dayak yememişti.

Sehun’un kendine gelmesi birkaç dakika sürdü. Sonra asasını yerden aldı ve Jongin’i serbest bıraktı. Jongin’in tüm kasları aynı anda rahatlıyordu ve bir an yerde pelte halindeymiş gibi hissetti. Nefes alıp doğrulması bir saniye sürdü.

Onu kontrol etmek için Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Sehun elini itmeye çalıştı.

“Özür dilerim.” Jongin mırıldandı. Sehun’un yarılmış dudağına bakıyor ve güzel ay teninde iz kalmamasını diliyordu. Sehun sesindeki samimiyeti duyunca ellerini bırakarak Jongin’in yüzünü tutmasına izin verdi.

“Ne oldu?” Jongin’in suçluluğunu bastırmak için sordu. “Neden asanı ona çıkardın?”

“Ailem hakkında kötü konuştu.” Jongin mırıldandı. “Sonra da bana yetersiz sihirbaz dedi.”

“Sen yetersiz bir sihirbazsın.” Sehun kıkırdayarak modu yükseltmeye çalıştı. Jongin kaş çatarak Sehun’un yanaklarını çimdikledi.

“Pislik.” Tısladı. Sonra Sehun’a sarılarak yüzünü boynuna gömü. “Ama bana arka çıktığın için teşekkür ederim. Kaybetmiş olsak bile.”

Sehun bir şey demedi. Sadece ona sarıldı. Jongin göğsünde yükselen sıcaklıkla ondan ayrıldı ve Sehun’a gülümsedi.

“Haydi.” İç çekti. “Seni Hastane Kanadına götürelim.” Ayağa kalkarak elini Sehun’a uzattı. Sehun elini tutarak kalktı.

Onlar kaleye dönene kadar kan kurumuştu. Madam Pomfrey’e gitmek Sehun’un dudağı için en iyisi olmuştu. İki saniyede düzeltmişti ve hiç iz yoktu. Jongin rahatladı.

“Şimdi bittiğine göre,” Sehun Hastane Kanadından ayrılırken konuşmaya başladı. “Kyungsoo neden sana yetersiz sihirbaz dedi?”

Jongin başarısız büyülerini hatırlayınca yüzünü buruşturdu.

“Lapifor büyüsünü doğru yapamadım.” Homurdandı.

Sehun olması gerekenden daha sesli güldü. Jongin neyin komik olduğunu soracakken Sehun elinden tutup onu çekiştirdi.

“Sana iksirler konusunda ödeme yapmam gerekiyordu!” Sehun neşeyle cıvıldadı.

Sehun sonraki iki saat boyunca Lapifor büyüsünü ve nasıl yapıldığını anlattı. Jongin saçlarını yolma raddesindeydi. Sehun’un Biçim Değiştirme’de doğal bir yeteneği olduğunu tamamen unutmuştu. Sehun neden bahsettiğini biliyor gibi dursa da açıklama konusunda berbattı. Uzun sürmüştü ancak Jongin sonunda küçük bir heykeli tavşana dönüştürmeyi başarmıştı.

Becerisi yeterliydi ve Jongin ödül olarak mutfaktan yiyecek alacaktı. Sehun karşı çıkmazdı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kyungsoo’yla olanlardan sonra Jongin eve her şeyi açıklayan bir mektup gönderdi. Öğretmenlerle başı derde girmemişti ama babasına soruları vardı. Kyungsoo, Jongin’in ailesi hakkında bir şeyler biliyor gibiydi ve bu onu rahatsız ediyordu.

Jongin’in aldığı mektubun babasından olmaması şaşırtıcıydı. Mektubu yollayan kişiyi bile tanımıyordu. Ama mektup ona bir şeyler açıklıyordu.

_Sevgili Jongin,_

_Beni tanımıyorsun ve tanımanı beklemiyorum. Ben Do Kyungsoo’nun babasıyım ve sana ve arkadaşına olan davranışlarından dolayı onun adına özür dilerim._

_Bu inanması zor gelebilir ama Kyungsoo aslında çok tatlı bir çocuktur. Ancak annesi gibi yetiştirme tarzının kurbanı oldu. Annesi Voldemort’un ve saçma safkan takıntısı fikrinin yükseldiği dönemde doğdu. Ailesi Karanlık İşareti hiç almadı ancak kan üstünlüğüne dair her şeyi yaptılar. Sonuç olarak da annesi o eski düşüncelere hala tutunuyor._

_Benim ailem öyle değiller. _

_Kyungsoo’yu o düşüncelerden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştım ancak annesinin onun üzerine çok büyük bir etkisi olduğundan korkuyorum. Annesini ve oğlumu seviyorum. Lütfen, kaçabilirsen onu daha fazla kızdırma. Zor olduğunu ve dediklerinin çok kötü olduğunu biliyorum. Onunla konuşmaya çalışacağım. Lütfen büyüklük sende kalsın. Annesi beni bastırmaya çalışacaktır ancak oğluma daha iyi fikirler vermekten vazgeçmeyeceğim._

_Umarım bir gün kan saflığına rağmen aile olarak yeniden bir araya gelebiliriz._

_İçtenlikle,_

_Enişten Jae _

Jongin mektubu ondan fazla kez okudu ve her seferinde yeni bir sorusu oluyordu. O yüzden babasına yeniden bir mektup yazdı. Tek satırdı.

_Jae eniştem kim?_

Cevap alamadı. Sehun eve gidene kadar cevap alamayacağına emindi.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿


	2. Part 2

O yaz Jongin sonunda bir hafta onlarda kalması için Sehun’u ikna etmeye başarmıştı. Her şey geçen yazdaki gibi başladı: her zaman mektuplar gelip gidiyordu, iksirler ve büyülere çalışıyordu. Ancak Jongin, Sehun’un gelmesi için kararlıydı.

Sonunda Sehun’un geleceği gün yaklaşıyordu. Jongin’in annesinin onayı olmamasına rağmen babası Sehun’a Uçuş Şebekesiyle gelmesi için izin vermişti. Jongin nefesini tutarak ve yerinde heyecanla zıplayarak bekliyordu. Yazın yarısı geçtikten sonra Sehun’u görmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. En yakın arkadaşıyla ailesini tanıştırmak için de sabırsızdı. Mektuplarında hep Sehun’dan bahsediyordu ve şimdi yüzünü de göreceklerdi.

Saat tam 11.00da Sehun siyah tozlarla şömineden çıktı. Çantası omzunda, asası cebindeydi. Yüzü dumanla kaplıydı ve hala Platform 9¾’de bıraktığı kadar güzeldi. Teni kire rağmen parlıyordu ve Jongin ona dokunmak istiyordu. Jongin hızla ona sarıldığında en yakın arkadaşını yere serecekti az daha.

“Seni çok özledim!” neşeyle bağırdı.

“İn üstümden!” Sehun gülerek bağırdı. “Ben de seni özledim ama eşyalarımı bırakmam lazım.”

Jongin dudak bükerek Sehun’u bıraktı. Ancak Sehun eşyalarını bırakır bırakmaz ona yeniden sarılınca Jongin bir anda dünyanın en mutlu insanı oldu. Jongin’in ailesi misafire hoş geldin demek için gelene kadar kıkırdayıp sarılarak bir süre orada durdular.

“Sen, Jongin’in dilinden düşürmediği Sehun olmalısın.” Jongin babası konuştu. Jongin kızararak babasına dil çıkardı.

Annesinin başka öncelikleri vardı. Yüzünü silmek için elinde havluyla Sehun’a koşuşturdu. Uçuş tozunu daha önce sadece bir kere görmüştü ve ortalık kirleniyordu. Misafirlerinin güzel, temiz bir eve gelmelerini istiyordu. Sehun ona boyun eğdi ve kendisini Jongin’den kurtararak öylece durdu.

“Tatlım, her tarafın kirlenmiş.” Annesi Sehun’un porselen tenini siliyordu. Biraz sildikten sonra şaşkınlıkla nefesini tuttu. “Amanın, küçük bir oyuncak bebek gibisin.”

“Anne…” Jongin uyarırcasına mırıldandı.

“Cidden!” annesi karşı çıktı. “Ona baksana. Baş döndürücü resmen!”

Jongin sızlanarak destek için babasına baktı. Ancak babası Jongin’e bakmıyordu bile. Sehun’a odaklanmıştı; gözlerinde merak ve şaşkınlık vardı.

“Baba?” Jongin endişeyle seslendi. Ya Sehun’u sevmediyse? Ama Jongin seslenince babası kendine geldi ve ona döndü.

“Ha? Oh!” babası karısına uzanarak onu rahatsız olmuş Sehun’dan çekti. “Canım, neden gidip mutfaktaki atıştırmalıklara bakmıyorsun? Sabahtan beri hazırlık yapıyordun.”

Annesi kendine gelmiş gibiydi. Aniden yaptıklarını fark edip bağırarak odadan çıktı. “Kurabiyeler!” Sehun ve Jongin gülüştüler, rahatlamışlardı. Sonra babası Jongin’e döndü.

“Sen de Sehun’un eşyalarını yukarı çıkarmalısın.” Dedi Jongin’e. “Ben oturma odasını göstereyim.” Jongin tereddüt etmedi. Başını sallayarak Sehun’un çantasını alıp merdivenleri ikişer ikişer çıkarak ikinci kata çıktı. Sehun eşyalarını misafir odasına bırakarak aşağıya döndü. Sehun daha sonra çantasını boşaltırdı. Rahat etmesi için bir haftası vardı.

Aşağı inerken babasının Sehun’a bir şey dediğini duydu. Sehun, Jongin’in duyamadığı bir şey söyledi. Önemli değildi herhalde çünkü Jongin odaya girince konuşma bitmişti.

Annesi Sehun’un önüne bir tepsi kurabiye koydu. Jongin’in tavsiyesiyle çikolata parçacıklı yapmıştı. Jongin bir tane bile yiyemeyecekti ama en azından Sehun ikişer ikişer yerken çok mutlu görünüyordu.

Jongin güldü.

Ertesi hafta geç saatlere kadar ayakta kalıp eğlenceyle geçmişti. Sehun sihirli olmayan her şeyi öğreniyordu. “Muggle zımbırtılarına” gösterdiği bazı tepkiler, babasının annesiyle evlendiğindeki tepkileriyle yarışırdı. Jongin doğana kadar babası normalleşmişti ancak annesinin anıları hala tazeydi.

Sehun ne işe yaradığını fark etmeden saatlerce televizyonun karşısında oturmuştu. Ne izlediğini umursamıyordu. O daha fazla tatlı yerken ekrandan hareket eden her şeyi izliyordu. Jongin ona video oyunlarını gösterdiğinde daha kötüsü olmuştu.

Bazen Jongin, Sehun’a asasını ve odadaki diğer sihirli eşyaları bırakmasını hatırlatmak zorunda kalıyordu. Elektronik ve büyü pek uyuşmuyordu sonuçta.

Sehun’un eğlenceli buldukları sadece onlar değildi. Her şey elektronikti. Telefonlar tamamen yabancı bir objeydi. Jongin annesinin cep telefonunu dışarı çıkarıp ev telefonunu araya kadar ne olduklarını anlamamıştı. Telefon çalınca içeriden babasının kahkahası duyulmuştu. Sehun gülmemeye çalışarak dudağını ısırmıştı.

Sehun yerinde korkuyla sıçrayarak cebinde olmayan asasına uzanmıştı. Jongin’in babası ahizeyi alıp kulağına koymaya ikna edene kadar rahatlamamıştı. Jongin en yakın arkadaşına kendisi olduğunu anlatmaya çalışmıştı.

Sıradan Muggle evinde geçen bir haftanın Sehun için aydınlatıcı olduğunu söylemek az kalırdı. Sehun yeniden gelmeyi dört gözle bekliyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Jae enişte kim?” Jongin sonunda sordu. Babası yaz boyunca konudan kaçmıştı ancak Jongin sonunda soracak zamanı yakalamıştı. Babası iksirindeki ilk basamağı bitirmiş, alarmın ötmesini bekliyordu. Oğlunu dinlememek ya da sorularından kaçmak için bir bahanesi yoktu.

Babası iç çekerek burun köprüsünü sıktırdı. Jongin’e baktığında kaşları çatıktı.

“O senin enişten.” Babası açıkladı. “Benim eniştem. Karısı benim kız kardeşim.”

“Kız kardeşin olduğunu bilmiyordum.” Jongin babasının laboratuvarındaki boş tabureye oturdu.

“İki kız kardeşim.” Babası homurdandı.

“Neden onlarla hiç tanışmadım?” Jongin sordu. “Annemin ailesini milyon kere gördüm.”

“Çünkü onlar seni kabul ediyorlar ve istiyorlar. Hamile olduğunu öğrendiklerinde annen adına çok heyecanlandılar. Benim ailemse öyle değildi.”

“Neden?” Jongin sordu.

Babası birkaç dakika sessiz kaldı, nasıl açıklayacağını düşünürken çenesindeki kaslar kasılıyordu.

“Son Büyücü Savaşı hakkında ne biliyorsun?” diye sordu.

“Pek bir şey değil.” Jongin kabul etti. “Üçüncü sınıfta göreceğiz.”

“Son Büyücü Savaşı safkanların nifakıydı.” Babası basitçe açıklamaya çalışıyordu. “Safkan olmayanların mide bulandırıcı olduklarına inanıyorlardı. Muggle doğumlular en kötüsünü yaşadı ancak melezler, Muggle doğumlulara karşı sempati ya da ilgi duyduklarında kötülerini yaşadılar. Hatta safkan olanlar bile kurallara uymadıklarında gözden düşüyorlardı. Onlardan birisi Mugglelarla ilişki yaşayıp çocuk sahibi olurlarsa da. Onlara göre kanı kirletiyorlar.”

Jongin kaşlarını çattı. “Bunun senin ailenle ne ilgisi var?” diye sordu. “Savaş uzun zaman önceydi.”

“Ama ideolojileri hala yaşıyor.” Babası devam etti. “Ailem safkan bir aile ve hala bu düşüncelere inanıyorlar. Beynimi yıkamalarından nasıl kurtuldum bilmiyorum ama kız kardeşlerim o kadar şanslı değillerdi. Mirae teyzen bu düşünceleri oğluna aşıladı. Jae enişten düşüncesini değiştirmek için elinden geleni yaptı ama kuzenin doğduğu çevreye karşı bir şey yapamıyordu. Ona ve ailemdeki çoğu kişiye göre sen mide bulandırıcısın.”

“Yani yaşamayı hak etmediğime inandıkları için mi onlarla tanışmadım?” Jongin sordu.

“Hayır,” babası uzanarak Jongin’in omzunu sıktı. “Ben annenle evlenince onlardan koptuğum için hiçbiriyle tanışmadın. İkinizi de _hak ettiklerini_ düşünmüyorum ve sizi korumak için elimden geleni yapıyorum.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Üçüncü yılları başladıktan iki ay sonra Sehun yerde kahkaha krizi geçiriyordu. Jongin somurturken o kahkahasını tutmaya çalışmayarak yerde yuvarlanıyordu. Luhan da kıkırdıyordu ama Sehun’un aşırı neşesi Jongin’i daha çok rahatsız ediyordu.

_“O kadar_ komik değil!” Jongin sızlandı ve en yakın arkadaşının karnına oturdu. Bu nefesini iyice kesmişti ve Sehun zayıfça Jongin’i ittirdi.

“Ama _çok sevimli!”_ Jongin ortada dolanan büyüye bakarak savundu kendini. Luhan yenilerde patronus büyüsü yapmayı öğrenmişti ve Jongin ve Sehun’un ısrarlarıyla onlara da öğretmeyi kabul etmişti.

Sehun’un patronusu yavaşça belli oldu. Büyü parmaklarının ucundan fırlamaya hazır olana kadar denemeye devam etmesini söyledi Luhan. Sehun için birkaç mutlu anı örneği bile sundu. Sonunda bir tane bulduğunda büyü asasından daha kolay çıkıyordu.

Asasından Sehun’un kendisi gibi her zaman temiz ve düzenli olan, güçlü gümüşi-mavi kurt çıktı. Korkutucu dişleri vardı ancak kurt onlara hırlamadı. Daha sonra uluduğunda İhtiyaç Odasında sesi yankılandı ve Sehun şaşkınca asasını düşürdü.

Büyü o zaman kayboldu; Jongin ve Luhan bu muhteşem büyüden dolayı onu övdüler. Sehun ikisine de gülümsedi ve Jongin, Sehun’un hangi anıyı seçtiğini merak etti.

Sonra Jongin’in sırası geldi. Luhan ona aynı talimatları söyledi ve anıları seçmesine yardım etti. Ancak Jongin çok denemesine gerek yoktu. Geçmişi düşünerek birkaç anı belirledi; hepsinde ortak bir şey vardı.

Sehun.

Büyü kolayca asadan fırladı. “Expecto patronum.”

Jongin hayvanı belirginleşirken çok mutluydu ancak Sehun’un kurdu ya da Luhan’ın çatal boynuzlusu kadar asil değildi. Onlarınki kadar büyük bile değildi. Küçük olan başka bir hayvan olsa umursamazdı. Küçük bir şahin muhteşem olabilirdi! Gerçekten gururunu okşardı.

Ama hayır. Jongin’e ayı çıkmıştı. Basit bir ayı değildi. Hayır! Yetişkin bir ayı bile değildi! Sevimli küçük bir yavru ayıydı! Sehun gülmesini bastırmaya çalışarak yerde debeleniyordu. Luhan hala kıkırdıyordu.

“Üzülme.” Luhan yüzünde eğlendiği belli eden ifadeyle sonunda konuştu. “Etkileyici bir büyü ve gerekenleri yapacaktır.”

“Ama insanlar çocuk olduğumu düşünecekler!” Jongin homurdandı.

“Masum bir kalbe sahip olmak o kadar kötü bir şey mi?” Luhan samimi bir gülümsemeyle sordu. “Bazen keşke bu kadar çok düşünmesem. Genç bir kalp her şeyi kolayca kabullenip yoluna devam edebilir. Tanıdık olmayan bir şeyle karşılaştığında bu yararına olabilir. Ancak köşeye sıkıştığında insanların zamanla değiştiğini bilirsin. Bir gün o sevimli yavru ayının etkileyici bir yetişkine dönüşeceğine eminim. Ama o zamana kadar hala aksini dileyebilirsin.”

Sehun halen gülüyordu. Luhan’ın dediklerini duymamıştı. Jongin küçük, yavru ayısına baktı ve çenesini okşadığında sevimli hırlamasıyla karşılandı. Jongin gülümseyerek Luhan’ın haklı olabileceğini düşündü.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Jongin!” Sehun koridorda koşarak bağırıyordu. Yüzünde parlak bir gülümseme vardı ve Jongin’in yüreği ağzına geldi. Sehun gülümsediğinde daha çok parlamaya başlamıştı ve bu gerçekten iyi bir şeyin olduğunu gösteriyordu. Ama Jongin onu böyle gülümseten kişi değilse, kim olduğunu öğrenmek istemiyordu.

“Ne bu iğrenç gülümseme?” endişesini saklamaya çalışarak alay etti. Sehun dudak büktü, güzelliğine bir şey olmamıştı. Jongin onu öpmek istiyordu ancak yapamayacağını biliyordu. Gülümsemesini mahvederdi.

“Bana çıkma teklifi etti!” Sehun heyecanla bağırdı. “Luhan bana çıkma teklifi etti!”

İşte, kırık bir kalp.

Sonraki saat geçmek bilmiyordu. Jongin’in aklından Luhan’ın Sehun’a dair bir şey bilmediğine ve birbirlerine hiç uygun olmadıklarına dair milyonlarla düşünce geçiyordu. Luhan’ın ve Sehun’un konuşmalarını karşılaştırıyordu. Sehun’u Luhan’ın kaldıramayacağını düşünüyordu. Bu hiç adil değildi.

Çünkü Sehun çok mutlu görünüyordu ve Jongin düşüncelerine dair bir şey yapamıyordu. Sehun’un ilgisinin Luhan’a dönmesini kabullenemiyordu. Luhan’ın ona çıkma teklifi etmesi Sehun’u bu kadar sevindiriyorsa eğer, Jongin kimdi ki mutluluğuna karışacaktı?

Sehun’dan ödev bahanesiyle uzaklaştığında, o gözden kaybolana kadar bekledi. Köşeyi dönüp Sehun’u gözden kaybedince koşmaya başladı.

Ayakları kendiliğinden hareket ediyor, merdivenlerden çıkıyordu ve beyni nereye gittiğini anlamadan öğrencilerin arasında kayboluyordu. Kaçmalıydı. Sehun’a gidemezdi. Luhan’a gidemezdi. Ama birisine ihtiyacı vardı.

Üçüncü yılında dünyasının ne kadar küçük olduğunu fark etti. Sehun’la çok fazla vakit geçirmişti; diğer arkadaşları doğru hissettirmiyordu. Diğerleri onu Sehun gibi tanımıyordu. Yeterli değillerdi.

Gryffindor ortak salonuna vardığında sabah kahvaltıdan aşırdığı kurabiyeleri yiyen birisi vardı sadece. Jongin o an nasıl göründüğünü umursamıyordu. Chanyeol koştu ve ona sarılarak ağlamaya başladı.

Gafil avlanan Chanyeol kurabiyelerin elinden düşürdü ve dördüncü sınıftaki Jongin’i yakaladı.

“Jongin?” Chanyeol hıçkırıklarının arasında seslendi. “Jongin, ne oldu?”

Jongin cevap vermedi ve sonunda kendini bırakarak Chanyeol’un cübbesine sıkı sıkı tutunuyordu.

“Jongin, sorun ne?” Chanyeol yeniden sordu. Endişeyle kollarını Jongin’in omzuna sardı. Daha sonra Jongin’i mahveden doğal soruyu sordu. “Sehun nerede? Haydi, gidip onu bulalım.”

“Olmaz!” Jongin gözünden akan yaşlarla umutsuzca Chanyeol’a bakıyordu. “Sehun’a söyleme! Lütfen!”

“Ha?” Chanyeol şok olmuştu. “Ne demek ona söyle—“ durakladı, anlamış gibiydi. “Oh.”

“Sehun’a söyleme.” Jongin tekrarladı. “Ona söyleme.”

“Tamam,” Chanyeol hemen onu yatıştırdı. “Tamam, ona söylemeyeceğim.

Sözden sonra Jongin yüzünü Chanyeol’un cübbesine gömdü ve her şeyi salıverdi. Chanyeol onu bırakmadı. Jongin bir ara Chanyeol’un kendisini anladığını fark etti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Biraz dinlenip bir gün hasta numarası yaptıktan sonra, Jongin eski haline dönebildi. Yirmi dört saat boyunca acı çektikten son mutluymuş gibi davranması artık daha kolaydı.

Chanyeol sözünde durmuş ve kimseye bir şey anlatmamıştı. Sehun hasta olduğunu söylediği gün Jongin’in yanına gelip nasıl olduğunu sormuştu. Chanyeol, Jongin’e iyi bakacağını söyleyerek gün boyunca Sehun’u uzak tutmuştu. Sehun bununla yetinerek derslerine ve diğer arkadaşlarına dönmüştü.

Jongin ortaya çıktığında Sehun’un söylediği ilk şey aşırı normaldi.

“Saçların dağılmış.” Alay etti. Jongin o sabah saçlarıyla uğraşmamıştı. Saçları farklı yönlere dağılıyordu ve süpürgenin daha kötüsünü yapacağını biliyordu.

“Saçlarımı rahat bırak!” Jongin sızlanarak normal davranmaya çalıştı. “Bugün Quidditch antrenmanım var.”

Sehun iç çekti. “Süpürgenizden düşmeyin sakın, Bay Arayıcı. Binam seninle yarışmak istemese de hayatta kalmanı yeğlerim.”

Jongin kıkırdadı.

“Bu hafta sonu Hogsmeade’e gidecek misin?” Sehun sordu. “Ne zamandır kaymak birası içmedik.”

“Biliyorum,” Jongin gülümsedi. “Meşguldük. Ama kaymak birası dersen ben varım.”

Kaymak birası içtiler ancak hala doğru hissettirmiyordu. Jongin aralarındaki sessizliğe dayanamıyordu ve çok belli ettiğinden korkuyordu. Sehun yarım saattir kupasına baktığını anlayınca korkuları doğrulandı.

“İyi misin?” sesi yumuşaktı. Jongin Üç Süpürge’deki gürültüyü duymuyordu neredeyse. Jongin bakışlarını ona kaldırdı. Endişe doluydu. “Kendin gibi davranmıyorsun.”

Jongin bakışlarını kaçırıp bir özür mırıldandı.

“Luhan ve benim yüzümden mi?”

Jongin gerildiğinde Sehun’a doğru yolda olduğunu fark ettirdi.

“Biliyordum.” Sehun mırıldandı. Masanın üzerinden uzanarak Jongin’in elini tuttu. “Luhan’la bir şey deniyoruz diye sen arkadaşım değilsin anlamına gelmez bu. Luhan’dan hoşlanıyorum ama seni terk etmeyeceğim.”

Yani tamamen anlamamıştı ama Sehun’un sözleri Jongin’i biraz rahatlattı. Geçen hafta boyunca içini kemiren düşüncelerden birisiydi ve çözüldüğüne memnundu.

“Teşekkürler.” Jongin fısıldadı. “Haklısın. Aptallık ettim.”

Sehun gülümseyerek kaymak birasına döndü. “Evet, aptallık ettin.”

Jongin yerinden kalkarak Sehun’u ensesinden tuttu. Onlar için normal bir hareketti ve Sehun normalde gülerek Jongin’den kaçardı.

Bu sefer farklıydı.

Jongin onu tuttuğu anda Sehun acıyla bağırarak ondan kaçtı ve boynunu koruyucu bir şekilde sakladı. Jongin hemen elini çekti; şaşkın ve endişeliydi.

“Ne—“

“Hiç.” Sehun hızlıca mırıldandı. Jongin’in gözleri şüpheyle kısıldı ve Sehun’un yanına gitmek için kalktı. “Hiç.” Jongin yaklaşırken Sehun zayıf sesle tekrarladı.

Jongin inanmıyordu. Sehun’un elini boynundan çekti ve kontrol etti. Sehun hiç kıpırdamıyordu. Jongin kocaman morlukları görünce öfkelendi. Üst sınıf şiddet belirtisi göstermese bile ilk aklına gelen Luhan’dı.

“Bu—“

“Hayır!” Sehun, Jongin’i ne düşündüğünü anlayarak bağırdı. “O asla yapmaz.”

“O zaman kim?” Jongin sorguladı.

“Sana söylemeden önce diyeyim, bana vurmadı.”

“Sehun!” Jongin öfkeyle bağırdı.

“Kyungsoo’ydu.” Sehun Jongin’i susturmak için sonunda cevapladı. “Saçmalıyordu, ben de onu susturmak istedim. Üç saniye içinde beni düelloda yendi ve son büyüsüyle duvara çarptım.”

“Neden bana anlatmadın?” Jongin ısrarcıydı. Sehun dudaklarını ısırarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Seni endişelendirmek istemedim.” Dedi. “Zaten kötü hissediyordun. Stresinin üzerine seni bir de kızdırmak istemedim.”

“Bana çatarken yanımdaydın.” Jongin hatırlattı. “Borcumu ödesem iyi olur. Hırpalanmana izin veremem.”

Vermeyecekti de. Çoktan kafasında plana başlamıştı. Kyungsoo’nun büyüsü kendininkinden ilerideydi. Onu basit büyülerle yenemezdi. Yeni bir şey denemeliydi. Ne kendi ne de Kyungsoo’nun döneminde olan bir şey olmalıydı.

“Jongin, hayır.” Sehun, Jongin’in aklından geçenleri anlamıştı. “Bırak öğretmenler ilgilensin. Eninde sonunda yakalanacak. Neyse o, o beni duvara savurduğunda üzgün gibiydi.”

“Olmaz.” Jongin inkâr etti. “Ayrıca plan istediğim gibi yürürse, patronusuma gülmeyi bırakacaksın.” Sonra Sehun’u kolundan tutarak Üç Süpürge’den dışarı sürükledi ve malzemeleri almak için en yakın aktara koşturdu. Sehun, Jongin’in ne planladığını bilmiyordu ama yine de peşine takıldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Aylar sonra Jongin planını uygulayamamıştı hâlâ. Süreçte birden fazla kez başarısız olmuş, yeniden başlamak zorunda kalmıştı. Okul yılının sonunda vakit gelmişti ve Jongin, Sehun’la Kyungsoo arasında yeni bir şey olmamasına memnundu. Aslında Kyungsoo yıl boyunca şaşırtıcı derecede sessizdi.

Jongin, Kyungsoo’yu Büyük Salon’da kendisine bakarken yakalıyordu hep ve şimdi farkına varıyordu. Merak ettiği için bakıyordu. Jongin, Jae eniştesinin haklı olduğuna inanmaya çalışıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun iyi birisi olduğuna inanmak istiyordu. Kyungsoo’nun onları aşağılamak, kötü sözler söylemek için neden gelip durduğunu açıklamaya çalışacak her bahaneye sığınmıştı; utangaç, asosyal vs.

“Bana ne yaptığını anlatacak mısın?” Sehun n’inci kez sızlandı. Luhan yanında oturmuş makalesini yazıyordu. Jongin’in hiç görmediği kadar yorgun görünüyordu. Muhtemelen SBD’ler yüzündendi. Luhan sınavlara çalıştığı için Sehun, Jongin’le daha çok vakit geçiriyordu.

“Olmaz.” Jongin çekti ve dilinin altına dördüncü adamotu yaprağını koydu. Son başarısızlığı onun hatası değildi. Doğa ana müdahalede bulunmuştu. Açık havaya ihtiyacı olduğu bir gece ay bulutlarla kaplanmıştı. “Ne yapmaya çalıştığımı anlamış olman gerekirdi, Biçim Değiştirme Manyağı ve Ustası. Ama kabul etmem gerekirse anlatmamamı söyledin. Biz eve gidene kadar fark etmezsin umarım.”

“Birkaç hafta kaldı.” Sehun homurdandı. “Sen bunu aylardır yapıyorsun.”

“Ve sürekli yanlış yapıyorum. Eninde sonunda başaracağım.” Jongin yirminci defa tekrarladı.

“Affedersiniz çocuklar.” Luhan yüzünü ovuşturarak araya girdi. “Bunu bitirmek için kütüphaneye gidiyorum. Dikkatimi dağıtıyorsunuz.”

“Kusura bakma.” Sehun özür diledi; günü mahvolmuş gibi görünüyordu. “Yemek yiyoruz, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Luhan, Sehun’a gülümsedi. Eğilerek Sehun’un başını öptü. “Sonra görüşürüz.”

O gittiğinde Jongin’in gerginliğinin birazı da gitmişti. Sehun, Luhan’a bakarken Jongin bakışlarını Sehun’un başının arkasına dikmişti; adamotu yaprağı hala dilinin altındaydı.

O gece yatmaya hazırlanırken Jongin tarağını aldı ve saçlarını yatıştırmaya çalıştı. Sehun’un onaylayacağını düşünüyor ve bunu arkadaşını susturmak için yaptığına kendisini ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Nedenin bu olmadığını inkâr edemezdi.

Sinirle homurdanarak tarağı fırlattı ve saçlarını eliyle karıştırdı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Yılın sonu çabuk gelmişti ve ayrılmada bir gece önce Jongin bir rüya gördü. Rüyasında üzgündü ama nedenini bilmiyordu. Sehun yüzünde öfke ve incinmeyle ona bakıyordu. Aralarında Jongin’in duyamadığı bir konuşma geçiyordu ama umursamadı.

Daha sonra Sehun’un yüzü öfkeye büründü. Jongin onu daha hiç bu kadar kızgın görmemişti. Sehun’u daha önce kızdırmıştı ama böyle değildi. Bu farklıydı ve yüzü Jongin’in en yakın arkadaşını tanıyamayacağı kadar değişiyordu.

Jongin sıçrayarak uyandı ve gözlerini karanlığa açtı. Kalbi normalden hızlı atıyordu.

Tuhaf bir rüyaydı ama rüya gibi de değildi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Kompartımana oturduklarında rüyasını Sehun’a anlatmamayı seçti Jongin. Bunun yerine yaz planlarından ve yılın nasıl geçtiğinden bahsettiler. Jongin, Sehun’un öğretmesi sayesinde Biçim Değiştirme sınavının iyi geçtiğini söyledi. Sehun’un da İksir sınavı iyi geçmişti.

“Yaprak şeysini bırakacak mısın artık?” Sehun sızlandı.

Jongin, Sehun’u kızdırmak için ağzını şapırdattı. Sehun çığlık attı ve ağzını açmak için üzerine atladı. Jongin kahkahasını bastırıyordu ve değerli yaprağını korumak için ağzını sımsıkı kapattı. Sehun onunla boğuşmaya devam ediyordu.

Kompartımandın kapısından pat sesi duyuldu. İkisi de sesten dolayı korkudan sıçramıştı. Başlarını çevirdiklerinde kapıdaki yazılarını ve kıkırdayan uzun bir Slytherin’le karşılaştılar. Biraz sonra Kyungsoo göründü, yazıya bakıp hıhladı ve geçip gitti.

Sehun ilk önce kelimeleri okudu ve iki Slytherin uzaklaşınca silmek için kapıyı açtı.

“Scourgify.” Sehun asasını çıkararak mırıldandı. Kaybolmadan önce kelimeleri okuyabilmişti Jongin. Sehun yerine dönene ve çikolatalarına gömülene kadar soru sormadı.

“Kırma ne demek?” Jongin sonunda konuştu.

Sehun cevap vermemezlik etmedi ama cevaplaması biraz zaman aldı. Bir çikolatayı açıp ağzına attı ve konuştu.

“Sadece bir ebeveyni insan olan.” Ağzı dolu mırıldandı. “Yarı insan olan. Nasıl kullandığına göre değişir. Pek hoş bir kelime değil. Jöleli şeker ister misin?”

Jongin kabul etti. Sehun konudan hoşlanmıyordu ve Jongin de onu üzmemek için bir daha açmamaya karar verdi. Ama merak ediyordu. Neden kapılarına o sözü yazmışlardı?

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Yaz bittiğinde Jongin’in ağzında artık yaprak yoktu ve kendini başarılı hissediyordu. Yaz boyunca bazı büyüler üzerinde çalışmıştı. Belki bu sefer karşılaşırlarsa Kyungsoo’ya karşı şansı olurdu.

Yazın her şeyin yolunda gitmesi bu yılın kolay olacağı anlamına gelmezdi. Aslında bu yıl en zor yıldı.

Jongin sürekli baş ağrıları ve görüşlerle uyanıyordu. Her şeyi bir anda anlayamıyordu ve yardımı dokunur belki diye Profesör Trelawney’e danışmaya başlamıştı. Yeteneğini söylediği tek kişiydi ve yıl boyunca görüşleri kontrol etmesi için ona egzersizlerinde yardımcı oluyordu.

Ancak babası yeteneğinin kaprisli olduğunu söylerken haklıydı. Gelecekten kesit istemediği anda görüş geliyordu. Bir şeyler öğrenmek istediğinde kendisini engelliyordu.

Öğretmeni onun için bir şey yapamıyordu. Bu aralıksız görüşleri “Kasırgalar” olarak adlandırıyordu ve geçeceğini söylüyordu. Ancak görüşleri ona bir şey anlatmaya çalışıyor gibiydi. Bir şeyler olacaktı.

Jongin pek uyuyamıyordu. Quidditch eğlenceden çok görev olmuştu ve bırakmayı reddediyordu. Sehun’a ders vermeye devam ediyordu. Sehun bu günlerde meşgul görünüyordu ve Jongin kendisini yalnız hissediyordu.

Sehun ne yapmak istediğini keşfediyordu ve Jongin onu durdurmayacaktı. İksirler basit bir yardımcıydı fakat Madam Pomfrey’den ve Yixing'den ders almaya başlamıştı. Daha çok Baekhyun’la takılıyordu ve bu aralar Hufflepuff masasına daha çok çekiliyor gibiydi.

Jongin onunla görüşüyor ve takılıyorlardı ama geçen yıllara göre daha azdı. Artık Jongin’den uzundu; Jongin sakarlaşan uzuvlarıyla cebelleşirken Sehun kendini her zamanki zarafetiyle taşıyordu. Jongin bunu kıskanıyordu.

Sehun yanından geçerken onu izlediğini, hatta sertleştiğini herkese inkâr edebilirdi. Rahatsız edici değildi, yanlıştı. Sehun en yakın arkadaşıydı, sevgilisi vardı ve kesinlikle bir et parçası değildi. Ne zaman bir şey olsa hızla uzaklaşıyor ve kimsenin görmemiş olması için dua ediyordu.

Görünüşe göre bu kendi hatası değildi.

Okul yılı başladıktan iki ay sonra her şey değişti. Ders kitabında gördüğü bir terimle Jongin parçaları birleştirdi ve dünyası yıkılmaya başladı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

İhanete uğramış gibi hissediyordu. Sehun’u dört yıldır tanıyordu ve hayatının önemli kısmını ona söylemeyi hiç düşünmemişti. Dersten kaçtıktan sonra Hufflepuff ortak salonuna koşturdu. Girmesi zor değildi. Sehun her zaman ona şifreyi verirdi ve “Helga Hufflepuff” ritmini ona öğretmişti.

Kimse bir Gryffindor’un Hufflepuff ortak salonuna girmesine şaşırmadı(birinci sınıflar hariç). Jongin etrafa bakındığında Sehun’un elinde kitapla şöminenin önünde oturduğunu gördü. Büyük koltukta küçücük görünüyordu ama rahat duruyordu.

Jongin ona koşma arzusunu bastırdı ve bunun yerine tehlikeli bir sakinlikle en yakın arkadaşına yaklaştı.

“Neden bana söylemedin?” kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak konuştu.

“Neyi söylemedim?” Sehun sayfayı değiştirirken sordu. “Saçının dağıldığını mı? Kızın biri seni ret falan mı etti?” kıkırdadı. Jongin komik bulmamıştı ve görmezden gelinmeye dayanamadı. Bu sefer olmazdı.

“Haydi ama.” Jongin hırladı. “Neden bahsettiğimi çok iyi biliyorsun.”

Sehun o anda Jongin’e baktı, gülümsemesi silindi. Sadece birbirlerinin anlayacağı şekilde gözleriyle konuşuyorlardı. Sonunda Sehun iç çekip kitabını kapattı. Ayağa kalkarak Jongin’i bileğinden tuttu ve Hufflepuff ortak salonundan çıkardı. Bu konuşmayı kimsenin duymaması gerekiyordu. Jongin üzgün olsa da Sehun’a istediği gizliliği sunma konusunda saygı duyuyordu.

Sehun onu zindandan kalenin daha sakin köşesine götürdü. Sehun durduğunda Jongin’i bıraktı ve ona döndü; bir cam Sehun’un mükemmel derecedeki tenini yansıtıyordu.

“Sonunda anladın, ha?” diye sordu.

“Evet.” Jongin yumruklarını öfkeyle sıkarak cevapladı. Sehun’a bunun için asla vurmazdı, bu sadece negatif enerjisini atmak içindi; kasları kasılıp bırakmak işe yarardı. “Ve bana neden hiç anlatmadığını bilmek istiyorum!”

“Önce senin ne anladığını duymak istiyorum.” Sehun araya girdi. “Aynı konudan bahsettiğimize emin olmalıyım.”

Jongin öfkeyle hırladı ve çantasından ders kitabını çıkardı. Gerçeği anladığında okuduğu sayfayı açtı. Oldukça güzel bir kadının gülümseyen resminin olduğu yeri işaret etti. Sayfanın başında “Veela” yazıyordu ve tanımlamaları da en yakın arkadaşına fazla uyuyordu.

Sehun’un sayfada ne yazdığını görmek için eğilmesine gerek yoktu. Sabırla Jongin’in söylemesini bekledi.

“Sen Veela’sın.” Jongin sonunda mırıldandı.

“Yarı Veela.” Sehun düzeltti. “Geçen yaz cahilliğinle beni çok şaşırttın. Trenden indikten sonra bana hemen mektup göndereceğini düşünmüştüm. Kuzenin senden önce anlamış.”

“Onun büyücü dünyasında yetiştiğini unutuyorsun.” Jongin karşı çıktı. “Ben değil. Çalışmadığım hiçbir büyülü yaratığı bilmiyorum.”

Sehun hıhladı. “İksirler hakkında her şeyi biliyorsun ama geri kalan her şeye kayıtsızsın.”

“Alay edecek havada değilim Sehun.” Jongin, Sehun’un ortamı yumuşatma çabalarını kesti. Sehun azarlanmış gibi görünüyordu. “Şimdi soruma cevap ver. Neden.Bana.Söylemedin?”

“Söylememem öğütlenmişti.” Sehun yumuşak sesiyle cevapladı.

“Kim?” Jongin üsteledi.

“Annem.” Sehun dikleşti. “Kitabının Veela hakkında söylediklerini anlat bana. İnsanlar üzerinde nasıl etkileri olduğunu anlat bana.”

“Güzel insanlar olarak görünüyorlar.” Jongin kitaptan detayları söylemeye başladı. “Erkekler sonuç olarak onlara çekiliyorlar. Beyaza yakın sarı saç, ay ışığından bile parlak bir ten.”

“Zarif ve güzel.” Sehun devam etti, tüm hayatı boyunca tekrarladığı plak gibi söylemişti. “İnsanları baştan çıkarıyorlar ve Veela’ya yakınlaşmak için tuhaf şeyler yapmalarına sebep oluyorlar. Bir Veela’yı asla kızdırma. Kızdırırsan güzelliği anında kaybolmaya başlar ve kuşa benzeyen yüzleriyle pullarla kaplı kanatları ortaya çıkar. Kızdıklarında ellerinden ateş de fırlatırlar.”

Jongin başını salladı.

“Bunların hepsini hayatım boyunca biliyordum.” Jongin’e söyledi. “Safkan bir Veela olmasam da, görüntüsüne ve yeteneklerine sahip olduğumu biliyorum. Annem kendimi tanımamı ve kabul etmemi öğretti. Genlerimde var ve büyük çoğunluğum buna ait. Annem sana söylemememi öğütledi çünkü arkadaşlığımızın bozulacağını düşünüyordu. Sana söylemek istedim. Eğer daha önceden sorsaydın sana öğrenmek istediğin her şeyi söylerdim. Ama hiç sormadın. Ben de sustum.”

“Nasıl bir şeyler öğrenebilirdim, Sehun?” Jongin sesindeki öfkeyle sordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Sehun sinerek cevapladı.

“Özür yeterli değil.” Jongin patladı. Neden bu kadar kızgındı? Sehun ona açıklama borçlu değildi. Neden açıklamasını istiyordu? Her şey bir anda gelmişti ve kendini durduramıyordu. “Ben senin en yakın arkadaşınım! Dört yıldır öyleyim! Bana anlatmalıydın!”

Jongin’in sözleri ve duygularının birleşimi Sehun’da patlamıştı. Jongin anında değişikliği fark etti ve şaşakaldı. Sehun dişlerini sıkarak öfkenin kendisini ele geçirmesine izin vermemeye çalışıyordu. Ama başarısız oldu.

Göz bebekleri dikey hal alırken dişleri keskinleşiyordu. Gözlerinin rengi bile parlak sarıya döndü. Daha uzundu, Jongin’e doğru eğildi.

İşte geçen seneki görüşü gerçekleşiyordu.

“Ne biliyorsun ki?” Sehun tısladı. Parmağıyla öfkeyle Jongin’i dürttü. “Senin ne alakan var?”

Jongin yutkundu, öfkesinden pişman olmuştu.

“En yakın arkadaş ol ya da olma, sen sadece benim bilmeni istediklerimi öğrenmeyi hak ediyorsun.” Sehun hırladı.

Böyle çok korkutucuydu ve Jongin titrememeye çalışıyordu.

“Annem haklıymış.” Sehun parmağını geri çekti. “Öğrenmemen daha iyi olurmuş.”

Sonra Jongin’den uzaklaşarak ona nefes alması için alan sağladı. Öfkesi geldiği gibi Sehun’u terk ediyordu; dişleri normale dönüyor, gözleri her zamanki rengini alıyordu. Şimdi üzgün görünüyordu.

“Ne olduğumu değil, kim olduğumu önemsiyorsun sanıyordum.”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun çoktan koşarak uzaklaşmıştı. Jongin’in onun arkasından gidip özür dilemeye cesareti yoktu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

O kavgadan sonra kasırgalar daha da kötüleşti.

Jongin derste düşünemiyordu ve gözlerinin önünden çeşitli resimler geçerken izin istedi. Neyi olduğu sorulduğunda Jongin baş ağrısı olduğunu söyledi. Profesör onu bıraktığında Trelawney’nin ofisine koşturdu.

“Sana yardım edemem.” Öğretmeni onu gördüğünde söyledi. “Daha mı kötüleşti?”

“Biraz.” Jongin sıranın yanındaki sandığa oturdu. “En yakın arkadaşımla kavga ettim ve aniden ikiye katlandılar.”

“Nedeni bu olabilir.” Hımladı. “Stresli bir olay onları kötüleştirebilir. Sana verdiğim zihin egzersizlerini denedin mi?”

“Denedim.” Jongin cevapladı. Aslında şu anda onları deniyordu; düşüncelerini yavaşlatıyor ve açık resimleri düşünüyordu. Biraz yardımı oldu ama başının arkası zonkluyordu. “Yeterli değiller.”

“Hediyenden başkasına bahsetmeyi düşündün mü çocuğum?” diye sordu. “Uzun zamandır sır olarak saklıyorsun. Belki—“

“Buna hazır değilim.” Jongin araya girdi. Acısı katlanınca bakışlarını kaçırdı. Hediyesini açıklama düşüncesi onu geriyordu. “Birine söylemek istiyorum. Biriyle konuşmak istiyorum. Ama korkuyorum. Kâhinlerin kendilerinden korkulduğunu ve kıskanıldığını siz söylediniz. Öyle bir ilgiyi istemiyorum; iyi olsun _kötü olsun_.”

“O zaman kasırganın dinmesini bekle ve Bay Oh ile barış.” Önerdi. “Sana yeteneğini daha fazla kullanmanı öğütleyebilirim.”

“Çağırdığımda gelmiyor.” Jongin karşı çıktı. “Kafasına göre takılıyor.”

“Duracağına dair bir söz veremem ama pratik yaparsan bir gün daha çok kontrol edebileceğine dair söz verebilirim. Uzun zaman alabilir, buradayken öğrenemeyebilirsin ancak öğreneceksin. O yüzden sürekli kullanıp pratik yapmaya çalışman yardımcı olacaktır.” Dedi Profesör Trelawney.

Jongin başını eğip salladı –başını döndürmüştü bu hareket—ve teşekkür ederek kapıya yöneldi. Öğretmeni çıkmadan önce onu durdurdu.

“Konuşacak sana yakın olan birisini bulmanı tavsiye edeceğim yine.” Dedi. “Anlayan ve destekleyen birisinin olması yardımcı olur.”

Jongin bir şey demedi. Aklına gelen ilk kişi Sehun’du ama Jongin buna hazır değildi. Nereden başlaması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Henüz kelimeler aklına gelmiyordu. Sehun’a söylemeyi çok istemesi önemli değildi. Söyleyemiyordu ve arkadaşına güvenmeme suçluluğu içini kemirip duruyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin ve Sehun kavgadan sonra haftalarca bunalımdaydılar. Jongin’in artan iştahı kaybolmuştu ve derslere katılıp kasırgalar boyunca uyumak dışında bir amacı yoktu. Sehun da iyi görünmüyordu. Yemek yiyordu çünkü Baekhyun ve Yixing her gün onu zorluyorlardı.

Baekhyun bazen omzunun üstünden Jongin’e ters ters bakıyordu. Jongin hepsini hak ettiğini kabul ediyordu ama düzeltmek için bir harekette de bulunmuyordu. Gryffindor olarak konusu Sehun olduğunda lanet olası bir korkaktı. Chanyeol, Jongin’i özür dilemesi için zorluyordu ama Jongin nasıl yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Kyungsoo’yla karşılaşana kadar Jongin, Sehun’u ne kadar çok özlediğini fark etmemişti. Geçen sefer aynı durumdayken Sehun sorgulamadan yardımına koşmuştu ve onunla beraber yenilmişti. Şimdi yalnızdı.

“Kırmanı kayıp mı ettin?” Kyungsoo sırıtarak sordu.

“Ona öyle deme!” Jongin hırladı. Parmakları asasına uzanmak için kıvranıyordu ancak Jae eniştesi sabırlı olmasını istemişti.

“Ne?” Kyungsoo sorguladı. “Ama o öyle. Diğer yandan sen en azından tamamen insansın. Ona ihtiyacın yok, değil mi? Aksi halde çoktan işleri düzene sokardın.”

Jongin’in ona ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun’a her şeyde ihtiyacı vardı. Eskisi gibi sahip olmadığı için nefret ediyordu. Kyungsoo konuşurken aklı durdu ve bakışlarını yere çevirdi. Kendinden utanıyordu. Hufflepuff üniformalı birisinin yanlarında durduğunu fark etmeyecekti az daha.

Jongin, Sehun olması için dua ederek başını kaldırdı ama kahverengi saçları görünce umutları yıkıldı.

“Yine küçüklere mi çatıyorsun Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun sordu. “Yok ol yoksa seni Bina Başkanına şikâyet ederim.”

Kyungsoo gülerek geriledi. “Her zaman burnunu senin ilgilendirmeyen işlere sokuyorsun.”

Baekhyun da gülümsedi. “Beni seviyorsun.” Alay etti. “Seni olduğundan daha fazla cin cüce gibi gösteriyorum.”

Kyungsoo yüzünü buruşturup uzaklaştı. Baekhyun ve Jongin onu gitmesini izlediler. Baekhyun koro provasında görüşeceklerini söyleyerek arkasından bağırdı. Kyungsoo onu umursamadı.

O gittiğinde Baekhyun, Jongin’e döndü. Hiç mutlu görünmüyordu ve Jongin onu suçlamıyordu.

“Sehun’a yaptıkların için seni şuracıkta lanetlemeliyim.” Hırladı. Jongin suçlulukla ayaklarına baktı. “Kyungsoo bir konuda haklı; umursasaydın düzeltirdin. Haydi ama Jongin. Onu herkesten iyi tanıyorsun. Ondan özür dileyebilirsin.”

“Özür dilesem bile beni dinleyecek mi?” Jongin sordu. “Neden öyle tepki verdiğimi anlayamıyorum.”

Baekhyun’un bakışları yumuşadı ve Jongin’in yakındaki banka götürdü.

“Sehun dışında herkes onu sevdiğinin farkında.” Baekhyun sonunda Jongin’in sırrını dile getirmişti. Jongin dondu ve kocaman, korkmuş gözlerle Baekhyun’a döndü. Baekhyun ağzını açmasına fırsat vermeden devam etti. “Onun hakkında çok önemli bir şey öğrendin. Öfkenin bir nedeni bu kadar uzun süre senden saklanmasıydı. Ama bazen öfke pek mantıklı olmaz, değil mi?”

“Anlamıyorum.” Jongin kaşlarını çattı.

“Hımm, açıklayayım.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek kendini gösterdi. “Ben on altıncı göbekten Veela’yım. Sehun’la arkadaş olmamız benzerlikten. Sehun gibi orijinal bir Veela’ya çok yakın değilim ama hala aynı sorunlarla karşılaşıyorum. Birisine söylediğimde aklından neler geçtiğini görebiliyorum. Hissettikleri şeyler konusunda tereddüde düşüyorlar ve bu onları öfkelendiriyor. Beni ondan dolayı mı seviyorlar? Genlerimde baştan çıkarıcı büyü olduğu için mi beni seviyorlar? Bu gibi düşünceler onları korkutuyor ve kendilerini av gibi hissediyorlar.”

“Yani kızdığımda hislerimi sorguluyordum?” Jongin sordu. Şu ana kadar bunu hiç düşünmemişti ama evet, artık Sehun’a karşı hislerinde emin olamıyordu. Hala arkadaşı olmak ve özür dilemeyi her şeyden çok istiyordu ama ya Sehun’u öpmek ve sarmak istemesi?

“Şimdi seni anlıyorum.” Baekhyun konuştu. “Bu kadar çok düşünme. Şu anda o hislerin önemli değil. Aranızı düzeltmeden onlar için bir şey yapamazsın. Şimdilik en yakın arkadaşını geri istiyorsundur?”

“Evet!” Jongin hemen cevapladı.

“O zaman özür dilemenin bir yolunu bul.” Baekhyun karşılık verdi. “Senin bir şey yapmanı bekliyordu. Herhangi bir şey. Samimi olduğun sürece seni anında kabul edeceğini biliyorsun.”

Biraz zaman aldı ama Jongin en sonunda başıyla onayladı. Bir özür uzun zamandır bekliyordu. Henüz bir şey yapmamıştı.

“Ne demek herkes biliyor?” diye sordu. “Sehun dışında herkes yani.”

“Sehun diğerlerinin duygularına karşı dikkatsiz birisi.” Baekhyun homurdandı. “Ona bakarsak sen de dikkatsizsin. Herkese göre değişiyor tabi. Çoğumuz o kadar hödük değiliz.”

Jongin’in düşünceleri Chanyeol’a kaydı. “Çoğumuz mu?”

Baekhyun gülümsedi, gözlerine yaramazlık parıltıları vardı. “Bazılarımız uygun zamanı bekliyor. Bazılarımız doğru anı kolluyor. Bazen Sehun’un etrafında kıvranmanı gördüğümde senin de öyle olduğunu düşünüyorum.”

Jongin kızararak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin yavaştan başladı. Bir Gryffindor olarak çok cesur olmaması öyle olması için kendine inandırıyordu. Sehun’u kaybetmekten korkuyordu. O yüzden her şeyi arkasında bırakmaya başlayınca Sehun’un en sevdiği çikolatalardan aldı.

Ses çıkaran çikolatalardan birkaç kutu aldı çünkü bir kutu yetmezdi. Ama Sehun’un dışarıda olduğu bir an Hufflepuff yurduna girdi. Biraz gönlünü yumuşatmak istiyordu. Kendi başına çözmeyecek ama biraz gülümsetecek kadar yeterdi.

Daha sonra Sehun’un fil sesi çıkararak arkadaşlarıyla gülüştüğünü gördü. Jongin mutluluğunu içinde tuttu; o gülümsemeyi yeniden gördüğüne çok sevindiğini inkâr edemezdi. Devam etmesi için iyi bir teşvikti.

Aralarındaki köprüyü geçmek için sonraki atağı biraz ileri günlerde oldu.

Sehun’un çikolata stoğunun bitmesi için birkaç gün bekledi. Hazır olduğunda Sehun’a baykuşla bir kutu çikolata ve mesaj yolladı. Jongin, Kuzey’in salonun sonuna uçup Sehun’un omzuna konmasını izledi.

Sehun baykuştan dolayı irkildi ama onu hemen tanıyarak gülümsedi. Kuzey’in tüylerini okşadıktan sonra kutuyu aldı. daha sonra onu bıraktı ve elinde ödülle bekleyen Jongin’e uçmasını izledi. Jongin onu ödül olarak tabaktaki tavukla besledi.

Sehun salondan çıktı. Jongin, Sehun’un notu okuduğunu ve buluşmayı kabul etmesini umuyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin çoktan Üç Süpürge’ye varmıştı. İki kaymak birası ve Sehun’un sevdiği tatlılardan sipariş etmişti. Ama bu bir özür değildi. bu Sehun’a onu dinlemesi için bir teşvikti. Jongin kaymak birasının yarısı içmişti ve Sehun hala yoktu.

Ama karşısındaki ikinci kupaya bakarak bekledi. Sehun bazen acımasız olabiliyordu ve Jongin böyle şeyleri düşünmezdi genelde. Sehun kesin gelecekti. Jongin’in bir Hufflepuff gibi sabırlı olması gerekiyordu.

O beklerken Jongin kendine bir tane daha kaymak birası sipariş etti. Madam Rosemerta birayı verirken ona tuhafça baktı ama bir şey demedi. Jongin geriye yaslanarak beklemeye devam etti.

Gözlerini kapattı ve özel yeteneğini kullanmaya çalıştı. Kullanabilmişti. Jongin hemen geleceğe gitti; resimler gözlerinin önünde uçuşuyordu ama çok az bilgi sahibi olabilmişti.

Anne babası yaşlı hallerinde bir an kavga ederken sonra ele ele tutuştular. Kyungsoo önünde durmuş Jongin’e bir şeyler diyordu. Jongin söylediklerine gülümsüyordu. Sonra Quidditch’ten tanıdığı bir kız vardı. Adı Krystal’di. Jongin’in alnını öpüyordu ve görüşü neden olduğunu göstermiyordu.

Sonra Sehun geldi. Birisinden kaçıyordu. Jongin, Sehun’un peşinden gitmek istiyordu ama önce neden kaçtığını anlamalıydı. Jongin geriye baktığında Luhan’ın yüzündeki suçluluk ifadesiyle karşılaştı.

Jongin bir an tereddüt ettikten sonra görüşü devam etti.

Sehun’un peşinden gittiğinde onun Jongin’in çok bildiği merdivenlerden koşarak çıktığını gördü. Ona yaklaşırken hepsi onunla alay edercesine değişmeye başladı. Jongin’in bildiği şifreyi mırıldandı ve Gryffindor ortak salonuna girdi. Kollarını Jongin’e dolayarak ağlamaya başladı.

Görüşleri omzuna bir el dokununca durdu.

Jongin hipnozdan çıkar gibi görüşlerinden çıktı; uykulu ve yavaşça. Önünde endişeli görünen bir Sehun adını söyleyip omzunu sarsıyordu.

“Jongin uyan.” Dedi. Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırarak yerinde sıçradı, sonunda tamamen kendine geliyordu.

“Nereden geldin?” Jongin olduğu yeri unutarak mırıldandı.

“İki dakikadır önünde dikiliyordum.” Sehun inanmayarak söyledi. Dört yıllık arkadaşlığın getirdiği doğallıkla Jongin’in yanına oturdu. “Neyin var senin?”

Jongin kıpırdandı. “Hiç.” Diye cevapladı.

“Bir şeyler mırıldanıyordun.” Sehun, Jongin’i rahat bırakmadı. “Kim gidiyordu?”

Jongin’in zihni Luhan ve Sehun’un olduğu, sonra da Sehun’un Gryffindor ortak salonundaki görüşüne döndü. Bu haftanın şifresini kullanmıştı. Yakında gerçekleşecekti. Unutmak için başını salladı.

“Kimse.” Jongin sonunda cevapladı. “Ben sadece…”

Sehun iç çekerek geriye yaslandı. “Tuhafsın.” Sehun kaymak birasını kendine çekti. Jongin ona almıştı, içmesi gerekiyordu. “Sır tuttuğum için bana kızmıştın ama senin de kendi sırların var.”

Jongin dudağını ısırdı. Bunun konuşmak için bir davet olduğunu biliyordu ama hala gergindi. Sehun’a doğru tamamen döndü; elleri kucağında gözleri Sehun’un güzelliğindeydi.

Sehun’un genlerini öğrendiğinden beri Jongin’in aklında sürekli bir şeyler dönüp duruyordu. Sehun hala çok güzel ve zarifti. Jongin’i daha derine çeken gözleri ve ona dokunabilmek için elini bırakamadığı mükemmel teni vardı. Şimdi de arzularına yeni düşüp Sehun’un elini tuttu. Başparmağını Sehun’un tenine sürterken neden dokunma ihtiyacı duyduğunu merak ediyordu.

Sehun’daki Veela kanından dolayı mıydı? Yoksa Jongin, Sehun’u istediği için miydi?

“Özür dilerim.” Sonunda mırıldandı. Sehun dinliyordu, elini geri çekmedi. “Öğrendiğimde neden öyle davrandığımı bilmiyorum. Sana adil davranmadım. Haklıydın, bana açıklama borcun yoktu. Bunca zaman sonra bana kendin söyleyecek kadar güveneceğini düşünmüştüm.” İrkildi. Aynı şeyi yapıyordu. Jongin kendi sırrını paylaşmazken neden Sehun’dan paylaşmasını bekliyordu?

“Denedim.” Sehun elini sıktırarak mırıldandı. “Sana çok kez söylemeyi denedim. Ama eniştenin Kyungsoo hakkında dedikleri gibi ben de kötü yeiştirme tarzı kurbanıyım. Annem keşfedilme korkusunu içime işledi. Ucube, ezik ve eziyetlerin kurbanı olacaktım. Sana güveniyordum ama içimdeki her şey söylememi istiyordu. Mantığım sana söylemenin kolay olacağını söylüyordu. İkinci yılda öyleydi. O zaman incinmezdin. O yüzden _ben de_ özür dilerim.”

“Lütfen dileme.” Jongin konuştu. “Hatalı olan bendim. Reddedilme korkularını deşmemeliydim.”

“Ama öyle.” Sehun araya girdi. “Sırrıma karşı gösterdiğin reddedilme korkusunu gördüm. ‘En yakın arkadaşım neden bana söylemedi?’ , ‘Ben güvenilir değil miyim?’ , ‘Arkadaş değil miyiz?’ Kendi güvensizliğimden dolayı sana da öyle hissettirdim ve ben de senin kadar üzgünüm.”

Sehun durakladı. Jongin bir şey demeyecekti. İyi olmaları Jongin’in umurunda olan tek şeydi. Jongin ble kendinden emin değilken Sehun’un karmaşık duygularını bilmesine gerek yoktu.

Kollarını açarak Sehun’u kucağına davet etti.

“Tüm olanlar için üzgünüm.” Jongin tekrarladı. “Hala arkadaş mıyız?”

“Tabii ki aptal.” Sehun kıkırdayarak Jongin’e sıkıca sarıldı. “Seni affediyorum. Bir daha böyle salaklıklar yapma.”

“Yapmayı düşünmüyorum.” Jongin kollarını Sehun’un zarif formuna sardı. Sehun’un kaybolacağından ve rüyasından uyanacağından korkuyordu ancak bu gerçekleşmedi. Sehun’un tanıdık sıcaklığına sokuldu ve şakayla onu dürttü. “Ayrıca seni bir daha kızgın görmek istemiyorum. Kızgınken çirkinleşiyorsun.”

Sehun, Jongin’in neden bahsettiğini anlayınca donakaldı ancak sesindeki alayı fark edince dudak bükerek Jongin’i ittirdi.

“Mükemmel en yakın arkadaş anımızın içine ettin!” Sehun sızlandı.

Jongin gülerek Sehun’u kendine çekmeye çalıştı. “Haydi ama. Her şey bittiğine göre, komikti.”

“Ama değildi.” Sehun karşı çıktı. Bu sefer ona sarılmadı. “Kendimi böyle kaybetmedim hiç.”

“Gurur duydum.” Jongin alay etti. “En yakın arkadaşın olarak her halini gördüm!”

Sehun utançla kızardı ama karşı çıkmadı.

“Utanma haydi.” Jongin cıvıldayrak Sehun’u kendine çekti. kaybettiği kucaklaşmaları hemen istiyordu. “Ses üreten çikolatalardan daha çok var. Bu iyi hissettirir mi?”

Sehun ellerini hemen Jongin’in ceplerine sokarak çikolataları aramaya başladı. Jongin gülerek alabilmesi için geri çekildi. Sehun yol boyunca neşeli hayvan sesleri çıkarıp durdu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Jongin’in Üç Süpürge’deki görüşünden dört gün sonraydı.

Sehun Gryffindor ortak salonuna daldığında şöminenin karşısında ders çalışıyordu. Jongin bir şey demeden arkadaşı üzerine atlamıştı. Ağlıyordu ve Jongin ona sarılıp geçeceğini söylemekten başka bir şey yapamıyordu.

“Dışarı çıkabilir miyiz?” Sehun hıçkırdı. Akşam yemeğine yakındı saat ve hava kararıyordu. Jongin yine de onu daha fazla üzmek istemiyordu.

“Olur.” Jongin yerinden kalkarak Sehun’u da kaldırdı. “Olur çıkalım.”

Sehun önden gidiyor, Jongin de tereddütsüz peşinden gidiyordu. Luhan’ın Sehun’un peşinden koşacak kadar aptal olmadığına seviniyordu. Sehun’un Jongin’e gideceğini bildiğinden yatakhanelerden uzak duruyordu.

Quidditch sahasına gidene kadar konuşmadılar. Sehun bir süpürge alıp Jongin’in eline tutuşturdu.

“Beni yukarı çıkar.” Dedi.

Jongin süpürgeyi tutarak Sehun’a şaşkınca bakgtı. “Sehun sorun ne?”

“Beni yukarı çıkar!” Sehun bağırdı. aralarında bir süre sessizlik oldu. Jongin’in gözleri korkuyla açıldı ve Sehun derin soluklar alarak yere bakıyordu. Sonunda daha sakin bir sesle konuştu Sehun. “Lütfen.”

Jongin biraz tereddütten sonra süpürgeye binip Sehun’u bekledi. Sonra her zamanki gibi okuldan uzaklaştılar; kalenin sınırlarında geziyorlardı. Sehun’un uzun bir uçuşa ihtiyacı var gibiydi.

Belindeki kollar onu düşüncelerinden uzak tutmuyordu. Uçuşa odaklanmalıydı ama Sehun için endişeliydi.

“Ne oldu?” Jongin sonunda sordu. Sehun cevap vermek istemeyerek sessiz kaldı. Sırtında Sehun’un gözyaşlarından oluşan bir ıslaklık vardı.

“Konuştuk.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Kavgaya dönüştü. Aptalcaydı ama her şeyi bitirdi.”

“O mu bitirdi?” Jongin sordu. “Yoksa…?”

“Evet.” Sehun kısaca cevapladı.

“Kanından dolayı mı?” farkındalık Jongin’in kalbini ezdi. Belindeki kollar sıkılaştı. Tam üstüne basmıştı.

“Olabilir.” Sehun iç çekti. “En azından bir kısmı. Herkes bunun olacağına dair beni uyarmıştı. İnsanlar bana farklı bakmaya başlayacak, ben de seçimler yapacaktım. Kimin gerçek olacağını seç. Sahte olanları ve yeterli olmayanları ayır. Luhan’ın gerçek olduğunu sanmıştım.”

“Ben gerçek miyim?” Jongin düşünmeden sordu. Kelimeler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz dudaklarını sıkıca bastırdı, sormamış olmayı diledi. Utanmasına rağmen Sehun onu cevapladı.

“Gerçek olduğunu düşünüyorum.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Daha iyisin en azından. Sen olmasaydın okul çok daha zor olurdu. Mükemmel değilsin ama çabalıyorsun ve bunu takdir ediyorum.”

Bu Jongin’e şimdilik yeterdi. Gülümsedi ve Sehun, Jongin’e daha çok yaslandı.

“Bizi göle götür.” Diye fısıldadı. Jongin de götürdü.

Dışarıda bir saat daha uçtuktan sonra yere indiler. Sehun ona sarılıp derin bir nefes aldı.

“Teşekkür ederim.” İç çekti. “Artık daha iyiyim.”

Jongin gülümseyerek cebinden bir çikolata çıkardı. Sehun gülümseyerek elinden hemen kaptı. Jongin gülerek yemesine izin verdi.

Jongin o gece Sehun’un yalnız uyumasına izin vermedi. Küçücük yatakta sıkışmaları umurunda bile değildi.

Sehun Gryffindor yatakhanesinde sonunda uyuyakaldığında Jongin yüzündeki gözyaşı izlerini görebiliyordu. Böyle de güzeldi ama keder tenindeki parıltıyı azaltmıştı. Oda yıllardır ilk kez onu boğuyordu.

Görüntüsünü düzeltmek için Jongin uzanarak gözyaşlarını sildi. Sehun dokununca irkildi ve yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Rahatladığında parıltısı geri dönmüştü.

Jongin parmağının Sehun’un yanağının üzerinde duraklamasına izin verdi; çok yakındı ama dokunmuyordu.

“İşte benim Ay Tenli Çocuğum.” Diye fısıldadı. Sehun’un yanağını son kez okşadıktan sonra uykuya daldı.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Birkaç hafta sonra Sehun’un duygusal acısının en kötüsü dindiğinde Sehun bir yıldır aklında olan soruyu sordu.

“Animagus olmaya çalışıyordun, değil mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Yani _sonunda_ fark ettin!” Jongin gülümsedi.

“Hemen değil.” Sehun konuştu. “Ama Biçim Değiştirmeyi çok sevdiğini ve benimle alay ettiğini hatırladım. O yüzden biraz daha derine indim. Neyse, hazırlıkları tamamladın mı?”

“EvEt!” Jongin heyecanla söyledi. “Başarısızlığımı gördükten sonra yeniden başlamak zorunda kaldım ama sonunda birisi doğa konusunda bana yardımcı oldu.”

“Eee?”

“Eee ne?” Jongin şaşkınca sordu.

“Gösterse kalın kafalı!” Sehun bağırdı. “Bana animagusunu göster!”

Jongin gülümsedi ve kimse var mı diye etrafa bakındı. Henüz kayıt yaptırmamıştı. Kimsenin olmadığına emin olunca sırıtarak Sehun’a döndü. “Artık patronusumla dalga geçemeyeceksin.”

Daha sonra dönüşmeye başladı; insan uzuvları hayvanınkine yerini bırakıyordu. Birkaç beden büyüdü, vücudundan tüyler sarkamaya başladı ve tırnakları pençeye dönüştü. Jongin ayı formunda Sehun’u selamlarla kendinden gurur duyuyordu.

Sehun’un ağzı önce hayranlıkla açık kaldı ama bu sadece iki saniye sürdü. Sonra gülmeye başladı ve Jongin nedenini anlamıyordu. Sehun cevap vermiyordu.

Hala ayı formundayken Jongin pençesiyle sinirle Sehun’u dürttü. En yakın arkadaşnı yere yuvarlayarak hırladı ve insan haline döndü.

“Bana niye gülüyorsun?” Jongin sızlandı. “Çok havalıyım!”

“Yavru ayı patronusunun parlaması için ayı animagus istemişsin.” Sehun gülmeye devam ediyordu. “Umursaman çok sevimli.”

Sehun sonunda kendine gelip kalktı ve üstündeki tozları silkeledi. Boşuna bir çabaydı, cübbesinin yıkanması gerekiyordu.

“Keşke saçına baksaydın. Saçını düzeltmediğin için ayı postun çok dağınık görünüyor.”

Jongin Sehun’u yere yatırdı ve yüzüne çamur sürdü. Sehun çığlık atarak ona canavar diye bağırdı. haftalardır gülmediği kadar gülüyordu. Jongin elinde çamurla durakladı. Sehun’un beline bacaklarını sardığını fark etti.

Sehun hala gülüyordu ve Jongin düzeltmesi gereken sorunu olduğunu biliyordu. alınlarını birbirine yaslayarak beraber gülmeye başladılar. Çamuru elinden attı ve Sehun’la olan anın tadını çıkardı.

Gelecek sene SBD’leri vardı ve büyümeye başlamışlardı. Anlayabilmesi için Jongin’in duygularıyla arasına mesafe koyması gerekiyordu. Çünkü Sehun’u öpme isteğini saklamak zorlaşıyordu ve yanlış kararlar alıp her şeyi riske atmak istemiyordu.

Sehun’u bir anlamda sevdiğine emindi. Onu arkadaş olarak seviyordu ve onu gerçek olmayan bir şey için kaybedemezdi. En azından Sehun’u gerçek olana kaybederse kabullenebilirdi. Ama gerçeklerse eğer, bununla savaşmayı öğrenmeliydi.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Yaz tatilinde pek çok istenmeyen heyecan olmuştu. Önce güzel başlamıştı. Jongin okuldan uzak rahatlıyordu. Ama yazın ortasında Sehun’u bir haftalığına kalması için davet etti. Sehun kabul ederek Muggle dünyasını keşfetmesi için onu dışarı çıkarmaya Jongin’e söz verdirtti.

Jongin evet demeyi reddedince şart koştu.

Sehun yine bacadan geldi ve Jongin’in annesi Sehun’u ve beyaz mermerini temizlerken ofladı. Sehun’u hala seviyor gibiydi. Jongin artık nedenini biliyordu. Veela büyüsünün etkisi altındaydı. Tek farkı Sehun’a karşı olan sevgisinin anne şefkati olmasıydı.

İki günlük atıştırma yeme ve video oyunu oynamadan sonra Sehun şehre gitmek istedi.

“Söz vermiştin.” Sehun homurdandı. “Gitmek istiyorum.”

“Annem asanı götürmene izin vermez.” Jongin gülerek söyledi.

“Neden?” sordu. “Kullanmak zorunda değilim. Saklarsam yanımda olduğumu anlamaz.”

Jongin gözlerini devirdi. “Peki.” İç çekerek koltuktan kalktı. “Ama ciddiyim. Kullanma sakın.”

“Kullanmayacağım! Kullanmayacağım!” Sehun onu telkin etti. “Nasılsa yaşım tutmuyor.” Jongin annesinden onları şehre götürmesi için rica ederken Sehun ceketini almaya gitti. Jongin asalarını evde bırakacakları yalanını söyleyince kabul etti.

Onlar hazırlanırken Jongin’in babası aşağı indi. Jongin bakışlarını ona çevirip bekledi. Nedense gergin görünüyordu. Bir sorun vardı ama Jongin ne olduğunu anlayamıyordu.

“Hepiniz nereye gidiyorsunuz?” babası dikkatle sordu. Rahatsızlığını gizlemeye çalışıyordu.

“Muggle dünyasını keşfedeceğim!” Sehun neşeyle cevapladı. “Hiç gitmemiştim!”

“Ah,” Jongin babası hafifçe güldü. “Pekâlâ, iyi eğlenceler. Dikkatli olun. Kimsenin yüzüne karşı Muggle demeyin.” Daha sonra karısına döndü. “Sen de mi gidiyorsun?”

“Onları bırakacağım.” Başını salladı. “İşleri bitince arayacaklar.”

“Neden sen de onlarla takılmıyorsun?” diye önerdi. “Dışarıda öğle yemeği yiyebilirsiniz.”

“Ama burada işlerim var.” Annesi kaş çattı.

“Ben eve göz kulak olurum canım.” Dedi. “Rahatla biraz.” Başına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bakışlarını Jongin’e çevirdi. “Siz ikiniz, asalarınızı götürmüyorsunuz, değil mi?”

“Hayır, efendim.” Sehun kolayca yalan söyleyerek araya girdi. Jongin bir şey demedi ama babasına baktı. Aralarında sessiz bir konuşma geçti. Babası en azından birisinin asasının olduğundan emin olmak istiyordu.

Jongin kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve sessizce asasını sakladığı yeri gösterdi.

“Güzel.” Babası karısına bir şey demedi. “Sonuçta yaşınız tutmuyor.” Boğazını temizleyip gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Sizi arabaya kadar geçireyim.”

Onları ön kapıya götürdü ve arabaya binmelerini izledi. Sehun hayranlıkla arabayı inceliyordu. Daha önce arabaya binmişti ama yüksek teknolojili olan değildi. düğmelerin hepsine basmak istiyordu ancak Jongin onu sıkıca yerinde tutuyordu.

“İyi eğlenceler Sehun!” Jongin’in babası kapıdan bağırdı. Sehun camdan kafasını uzatarak gülümsedi. Jongin babasının onlar gözden kaybolana kadar kendilerini izlediğini fark etmişti.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤


	3. Part 3

Sehun bir sorun olduğunu anlayana kadar birkaç saat dışarıda kaldılar.

“Evden çıktığımızdan beri dikkatin dağınık.” Sehun Jongin’in annesi lavaboya gidince konuştu. “Neler oluyor?”

Jongin Sehun’a dönüp başını eğdi. “Babam biz giderken gergindi. Asamın yanımda olduğundan emin olmak istedi ve anneme bizimle kalmasını bilerek söyledi.”

“Ama neden?” Sehun sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Jongin cevapladı. “Ama bir terslik olduğunu seziyorum. Annemin sihir gücü yok. Dışarıda bir şey olursa yandık demektir.”

“Bu kadar kişi varken bir şey yapmazlar herhalde, değil mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Dedi Jongin. “Ne istediklerine göre değişir bence.”

Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve elini bilinçsizce asasına götürdü.

Saldırıya uğramadılar ama Jongin sürekli tetikteydi ve yanlarından geçen herkesi izliyordu. Sehun sonunda Muggle dünyasına hayran kalmıştı. Elektronikleri seviyordu ve sık sık ihtiyacı olduğunu söyleyerek bahane üretiyordu. Jongin evde sınırsız büyüsü olduğunu hatırlatmak zorunda kalıyordu. Jongin evdeyken sadece bir telefonu vardı, başka hiçbir elektroniğe sahip değildi.

Bir şeyler yolunda değildi. Sakince etrafı keşfediyorlar ve yemek yiyorlardı. Sehun’un şaşkınlıkla dolu çığlıklarını ve insanlara sesleniş tarzını saymazsanız normaldi.

Eve döndüklerinde Sehun’a sorularını cevaplayacağına söz verdi.

Ancak eve döndüklerinde Jongin gerilimi hemen fark etti. Belli ki sadece o değildi, annesi de arabadan inmek istemiyor gibiydi. Bir süre sessizce arabada oturdular.

“Biraz burada bekleyin.” Annesi sonunda konuştu ve emniyet kemerini çözerek arabadan indi.

Jongin ve Sehun bakıştırlar. Onlara denileni yapmalılar mıydı? Yoksa söz dinlememeliler miydi? Jongin büyü varsa annesinin güvenliğinden korkuyordu. Sehun da aynı şeyi düşünüyor gibiydi.

Otuz saniye sonra annesi eve girmişti ve ikisi de hızla kemerleri çözüp arabadan indi. Kapıya koşturduklarında Jongin yaklaşan görüşünü hissetti. Ama şimdi zamanı değildi. Tüm gücüyle geri itmeye çalıştı. Bir an Kyungsoo’nun öfkeyle bir kadına mektup salladığını gördü. Jongin isteğiyle görüşten çıktı. Tereddüde düştü.

Ama Sehun’la kapıya vardıklarında neden göründüğünü anladı.

Kısa görüşündeki kadın evlerinde, koltuğa oturmuş, bacaklarını birbirine yaslamış ve asasına tutunmuş duruyordu. Kocasının arkasında dikilen Jongin’in annesine ters ters bakıyordu. Ancak gözleri içeri girer girmez ona döndü. Kıs kıs güldü.

“Merlin aşkına, tamamen sana benziyor.” Diye tükürdü.

Jongin eve girdiğinde babasının asasını çıkardığını gördü. Kadınınkini aksine babasının asası yabancıya dönüştü.

“Çocuklar, yukarı çıkın. Jongin anneni de al.” Dedi babası.

Jongin tüm sorularını yuttu ve annesinin elini tuttu. Kadın korkudan donmuştu ama yukarı götürülmeye ses çıkarmadı. Diğer yanında Sehun’la annesini uzaklaştıracakken yabancı kadının gözlerinde öfkeyle ileri atıldı. Jongin ya da annesinin peşinde değildi. Onun yerine parmaklarını Sehun’un boğazına sıkıca sardı.

Boynuna aniden kapanan elle Sehun’un nefesi kesildi. Jongin hiç düşünmeden asasını kadına doğrulttu.

“Bırak onu!” diye bağırdı.

“Mirae!” babası uyarıcı bir tonla tısladı. “Çocuğu bırak.”

Sehun’u bırakmaya niyeti yoktu. Sehun nefes almaya çalışarak tırnaklarını kadının eline bastırıyordu.

“Önce kanımızı kirlettin.” Tıslayarak konuşuyordu. “Şimdi de kırma pisliğini evine mi sokuyorsun? Hiç utanman yok mu?”

“Bırak onu Mirae!” Jongin’in babası tekrarladı. “Sözümü tekrarlatma bir daha.”

Sehun’un boynunu bıraktı ve Sehun nefes almaya çalışarak yere çöktü. Jongin hızla en yakın arkadaşına koştu ve annesiyle onu ikinci kata çıkardı. Asasını hiç indirmedi. Merdivenlerden çıkarken aşağıdaki konuşma kulaklarında çınlıyordu.

Kırma, bulanık, hain sözlerini zehir dolu ses tonuyla bağırıyordu, Jongin kimsenin böyle konuştuğunu duymamıştı. Kyungsoo’nun kelimelerinden bile ağırdı. Bunları duyunca Kyungsoo’dan gelenler alay gibi görünüyordu.

Jongin odasına girdi ve büyüyle kapısını kilitledi. Annesi aşağıda olanlardan dolayı şok olmuştu. Hepsi kadının çığlıklarını ve babasının sakin, sert ses tonunu işitebiliyordu.

Daha sonra Jongin aşağıdan bir büyü sesi duydu. Sonra odadan inilti sesi geldi.

Jongin ve annesi döndüklerinde Sehun’un titreyerek ağladığını gördüler. Gözlerini acıyla sımsıkı kapatmış, sesini çıkarmamaya çalışıyordu. Jongin Sehun’un boynundaki kızarıklıkları görebiliyordu. Ama bundan daha fazlası olmalıydı.

Jongin’in annesi önce tepki verdi; yavaşça yanına yaklaşarak Sehun’u kollarına aldı. Sehun annesiymiş gibi ona sarıldı ve yüzünü omzuna gömdü.

“Geçti, tatlım.” Ona fısıldıyordu. “Artık güvendesin.” Sehun hala titriyordu o yüzden konuşmaya devam etti. “Kırmanın ne demek olduğunu bilmiyorum ama senin o kelimeden fazla olduğunu biliyorum.”

“Şey demek…” Sehun fısıldadı, açıklamak istiyordu ama nefesi yetmiyordu. Yaşlı gözlerini Jongin’e çevirdi, açıklamasını istiyordu.

“En basit anlatımla, tamamen insan olmayan demek.” Jongin açıkladı, odadan aşağıdaki çığlıklar duyuluyordu. “Teknik olarak insan olmayan ataları olan birisini tanımlamak için kullanılan bir kelime. Ama insanlar hareket olarak kullanıyorlar.”

“Anlıyorum.” Annesi Sehun’un saçlarını nazikçe okşuyordu. Sadece Jongin rahatsızlığını ve bununla savaştığını görebiliyordu. Annesinin biyolojik olarak tam insan olmayan çocukla arasına mesafe koymamak için çırpındığını görebiliyordu. Sehun’un kılık değiştirmiş bir ejderha, cin cüce ve trol olmadığına kendini ikna etmesini izledi.

Çoğu canavar Jongin’in okulundaki eğitiminde kalsa da annesi sihirli yaratıklara hiç alışamamıştı. Şimdi ise oğlu için önemli birisi olduğundan yarı insan, yarı sihirli yaratık olan birisinin yanında durmak zorunda kalmıştı. Bu, Jongin’in her zaman sahip olmak istediği cesaretti. Gryffindor cesaretinin geldiği yerdi. Annesi küçücük bedeninde çok fazla cesarete sahipti ve Jongin onunla gurur duyuyordu. Kendi cesareti annesininkinin yanında devede kulak kalıyordu.

“Ne olduğunu sorabilir miyim?” annesi konuştu. “Hayır dersen sorun değil.”

“Veela.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Veela ne demek?” diye sordu.

“Veelalar kendilerini çok güzel ve zarif kişiler olarak gösteren sihirli varlıklar.” Sehun yeniden saklandığı için Jongin cevap verdi. “Ama kızdıklarında kartala benziyorlar. Kuş kafaları ve pullu kanatları ortaya çıkıyor. Hatta ateş atabiliyorlar.”

“Aman tanrım!” annesi nefesini tuttu ve sonra hem merak hem de endişe dolu bakışlarla Sehun’a baktı.

“O yarı Veela.” Jongin annesine kırma sözcüğünü hatırlattı. “Genlerinden aldıklarına göre durumları değişiyor sanırım ama bu şeylerin çoğunu yapamıyor.”

“Çoğunu mu?” annesi temkinle sordu.

“Şey,” Jongin ensesini kaşıdı. Sehun’un öfkesini hatırlayınca suçluluk duydu. “Gözleri renk ve şekil değiştiriyor, dişleri keskinleşiyor. Ama kuş kafası, kanatları çıkmadı, ateş de fırlatmadı.”

Annesi duyduklarını sindirdikten sonra rahatladı. Sakinleşmiş görünüyordu ve o da sakinleşene kadar Sehun’a sarıldı. Titremesi durduğunda onu bıraktığı ve samimi gülümsemesiyle ona baktı.

“Boğazına bakabilir miyim?” diye sordu. “İyi olduğundan emin olmak istiyorum. Annen çok endişelenecektir.”

Tereddütle Sehun geriye yaslandı ve başını salladı. Jongin’in annesi nazikçe çenesini kaldırdı. Boğazındaki kızarıklığı inceledi ve hımlayarak başını salladı.

“İz kalabilir ama iyi olacaksın.” Onu yatıştırdı.

Bu hareketiyle Jongin annesinin davranışının bir annenin çocuğuna duyduğu şefkat olduğunu fark etti. Korkusu kaybolduğunda doğal olarak ortaya çıkıyordu. Sehun’u tehdit olarak görmüyordu ve Jongin daha mutlu olamazdı.

Dışarıdan daha az ses geliyordu artık. Jongin yeni fark etmişti. Veelayı annesine açıklarken bir şey duyamamıştı. O düşüncelere dalmışken kapı çaldı.

“Artık çıkabilirsiniz.” Babası kapıdan seslendi. “O gitti.”

Jongin büyüyü bozdu ve yavaşça kapıyı açtı. Babası yorgundu ama yaralı görünmüyordu. Sırayla Jongin, Sehun ve karısına baktı.

“Sehun, sen iyi misin?” diye sordu. Sehun başını salladı ama sesli cevap vermedi. Artık daha iyi hissediyordu ama sarsılmıştı. “Ailene olanları anlatan ve güvende olduğunu bildiren mektup yollayacağım. Eve dönmek isteyip istemediğini de sormalıyım.”

Sehun dudağını ısırarak Jongin’e baktı. Jongin zayıfça gülümsedi. Sehun’un rahatsız hissetmesini istemiyordu.

“İkinizin bunu dört gözle beklediğini biliyorum ama eve erkenden gitmek istersen Jongin’in incinmeyeceğine eminim.” Jongin’in babası açıkladı.

Jongin başını onaylarcasına salladı. Sehun ona gülümsedikten sonra babasına döndü.

“Kalmak isterim.” Dedi.

O gece Jongin’e daha sıkı sarılmıştı. Nasıl hissettiğini anlatmamıştı ama Jongin korktuğunu hissedebiliyordu. Sehun’un kendini güvenli liman olarak görmesi Jongin’i rahatlatıyordu. Sehun bunu asla kabul etmezdi ancak olaydan sonra Jongin’in yanından ayrılmaması yeterli bir kanıttı.

Jongin uyurken Sehun’a sarılmanın tadını çıkardı.

Ertesi sabah Jongin uyandığında Sehun’un ciddi ve utanmazca kendisini izlediğini gördü. Hâlâ birbirlerine yakınlardı ve Jongin kalbinin hızlandığını hissedebiliyordu. Gergin olduğunu Sehun’a belli etmemeye çalışıyordu.

Sehun önce konuşmaya başladı.

“On beş yaşında bile değilsin.” Sesi yumuşacıktı. Sabah ışıkları teninin parlamasını sağlıyordu ve Jongin’in elinde değildi. Uzanarak Sehun’un elini nazikçe tuttu ve parmaklarını avucundan bileklerine ve kollarına doğru gezdirdi. Sehun umursamıyordu. “Ama yine de kim bilir ne büyüler yapabilecek bir yetişkine asanı doğrulttun.”

“Sana zarar vermesini istemedim.” Jongin parmaklarını Sehun’un ince bileğine sardı.

_Öp onu._

“Sen de incinebilirdin.” Sehun ona hatırlattı.

_Öp onu._

“Umursamadım. Sen benim için çok önemlisin.”

_Öp onu._

Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Bunu hatırlayacağım. Teşekkür ederim.”

Sonra başını Jongin’in çenesinin altına yasladı ve biraz daha uyumaya devam etti. Jongin kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı. Kendinden utanıyordu.

_Korkak._

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Biliyor muydun?” Sehun eve döndüğünde sordu Jongin.

“Neyi biliyor muydum?” babası iksirine fasulye suyu eklerken sordu.

“Sehun hakkındakiler.” Jongin açıkladı. “Olanlardan önce. Onunla ilk tanıştığında ona tuhafça bakmıştın.”

“Ah, sonunda öğrenmişsin.” Babası iksirinden başını kaldırmadı. “Evet, biliyordum. Hatta ona da sordum.”

“Neden bana bir şey demedin?” Jongin sordu.

“Çünkü kendi başına anlamalıydın ya da o sana kendisi söylemeliydi.” Babası iksiri birkaç kez karıştırdı ve alarmı kurarak Jongin’e gülümsedi. “Ne yapacaksın peki?”

“Hiçbir şey.” Jongin cevapladı.

“Sehun için en iyisi olduğuna inandığın için mi?” babası sordu. “Yoksa kendin için mi?”

O anda Jongin babasının Sehun’un Veela genlerinden bahsetmediğini anladı. Jongin’in Sehun’a karşı olan hislerini biliyordu. Jongin sorusunu cevaplamadı.

“Hiç kabul etmedin.” Babası devam etti. “Ama ben her zaman onun senin Ay Tenli Çocuğun olduğundan şüphelendim. İlk görüşünde gördüğün çocuk. Yanılıyor muyum?”

“Hayır.” Jongin gözlerini kapatarak ilk görüşünü hatırladı. Sehun o görüşünde çok mutlu görünüyordu. Jongin’in gelecekte veremediği bir şeydi.

“O görüşündeki duyguları anlayabiliyor musun?” babası sordu.

“Biraz.”

“Tanıdıklar mı?”

“Bilmiyorum.”

“Anlamaya çalış.” Babası onu cesaretlendirdi. “Ne olduğunu anlarsan, sana yardımcı olabilirler.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Jongin anlamaya çalışıyordu.

Ertesi gün yeteneğini kullanmak için oturdu. Birkaç kez denedi ama çağırışına ses vermeyince cesareti kırıldı.

Sessizlik ve huzur sağlamak için odasının kapısını kapattı ve rahatlamak için yatağına oturdu. Zihnini temizlemek için derin nefeslerle başladı. Trelawney böyle başlamasını söylemişti. Bir süre sonra derin meditasyon tekniklerine başladı, yeteneğini çağırırken dikkati dağınık olmamalıydı.

Sonraki kısım en zoruydu. Jongin burada ne olacağını bilmiyordu ama geleceğe uzanması gerekiyordu; kendisine geleceğini umuyordu. Ne yaparsa yapsın genelde kendisine göstermeyi reddediyordu. Bu sefer kolayca bırakmayacaktı. Cevaplara ihtiyacı vardı ve yeteneğini öğrenmek istiyordu.

Aradığı sessiz zihne ulaştığında Jongin geleceğe ulaşmak için elinden geleni yaptı. Cübbe denerken kendisine gelen görüşe uzanmaya çalıştı. Bir kez daha görmek ve on bir yaşındayken anlayamadığı detaylara bakmak istiyordu.

Uzun süre boyunca oturdu. Tekrar tekrar farklı metotlarla geleceğe ulaşmayı denedi. Hatta işe yaramayınca birkaç kez meditasyon bile yaptı.

Yorgun düşüp yüzünden terler akmaya başlayınca pes etti ve mola vermeye karar verdi.

Öfkeyle inleyerek yatağa kendini attı, yenik hissediyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra yeniden deneyecekti, bu sefer kolay olmasını umdu. Tek ilerlediği şey görüşlerindeki bulanıklığın gitmesiydi.

Başlarda korkuyordu. Büyüsü çok geç uyandığı için görüşleri başladığında alışacak zamanı olmamıştı. Sonra hayatının normal bir parçası olduğunu kabul ettiğinde stresini atmak için anlatmak istedi. Güvendiği birisiyle paylaşmak istiyordu. Ama ailesi ve Profesör Trelawney dışında kimsesi yoktu. Onlar yeterli değildi. Okulda her an onunla değillerdi. Hayatını zorlaştırdığını bilmiyorlardı.

Jongin yeniden inledi ve yanına dönerek görüşünü çağırmak için ne yapması gerektiğini düşünmeye başladı. Şu noktada ilk görüşünü yeniden görmesi gerekmiyordu. Sadece ona_ bir şey _göstermesini istiyordu.

Kapısından tereddütlü bir tıklama sesi geldi. Jongin doğruldu.

“Efendim?” diye seslendi. Kapı açılmadı ama holden annesinin sesi geldi.

“Girebilir miyim?” diye sordu.

“Gir.” Jongin iç çekerek seslendi ve annesi kapıyı açtı.

“İyi misin?” diye sordu. “Tuhaf sesler çıkarıyordun.”

“Evet.” Jongin onu telkin etti. “İyiyim. Sadece… Sadece hayal kırıklığına uğradım. Görüş yeteneğimi anlamaya çalışıyorum ve hiçbir şey işe yaramıyor.”

“Oh, seni böldüm o zaman.” Annesi mırıldandı.

“Hayır.” Jongin aceleyle söyledi. “Mola veriyordum. Bir şey yapamadım.”

“Sıkıştın mı?” diye sordu.

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Sıkışmak mı? Ne demek istiyorsun?”

Nasıl açıklayacağını düşünürken yüzünü buruşturdu. Jongin neredeyse gülecekti ama annesi büyü hakkında konuşmaya çalışırken hevesini kırmadı. Bu iyi bir şeydi.

“Sen küçükken…” annesi tereddütle konuşmaya başladı. “…büyün geç uyandı. Baban benim nefretimin seni çok etkileyebileceğini söylemişti. Ben korktuğum için ve beni korkutmamak için sen büyünü engellemiştin.”

“Olabilir.” Jongin kolunu ovuşturdu. “Kesin olarak bir şey diyemeyeceğimizi sanıyordum.”

“Diyemiyoruz.” Annesi kabul etti. “Ama şu obscure şeysini riske atmak istemedim.”

“Obscurus.” Jongin düzeltti.

“Doğru.” Annesi devam etti. “Onu riske atmak istemedim, o yüzden senin için cesur olmaya çalıştım. Ben endişelenmeyi bıraktığımda ve baban seni iş yerine götürdüğünde büyün aniden çıkageldi. Sanki sıkışmış gibiydi. Büyü dünyasına karşı bir sevgi… Bilemiyorum. Sanırım tıkanıklığı falan gitti?”

Hafifçe güldü. Elinde değildi. “Ama görüş yeteneğimle ne ilgisi var?” Jongin gülümseyerek sordu.

“Görüş yeteneğini seviyor musun?” annesi sordu.

Jongin durakladı. Seviyor muydu? Pek sayılmaz. Dert olarak görüyordu. Saklamak istediği bir şeydi.

“Sevmiyor musun?” Jongin cevap vermeyince annesi konuştu.

“Pek sayılmaz.” Jongin sonunda mırıldandı.

“Belki de sevmeyi öğrenmen lazımdır.” Annesi önerdi. “Bu senin bir parçan ve senden kopmayacak bir şey.”

Jongin başını salladı, şüpheyle bakıyordu.

“Gerçekten.” Annesi ısrar etti. “Denemeye değer, değil mi? Sana kötü bir şey gösterdiği için mi sevmiyorsun?”

“Hayır…” Jongin gerçekçi cevap verdi. “Mutsuzdu, evet. Bir keresinde. Ama kötü değiller… Gerçekten değiller.”

“O zaman neden sevmiyorsun?” annesi ısrar ediyordu ve uzanarak Jongin’in elini tuttu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Cevapladı Jongin. Birkaç saniye düşündü. “Bana bir gün _kötü_ bir şey göstermesinden korkuyorum. Belki başarısızlığımı gösterecek. Ya gelecekte hiç mutlu olamazsam?”

“Jongin,” annesi araya girdi. “Herkesin hayatında zorluklar yaşayacağı anları vardır. Sürekli mutlu olmayacaksın ama sürekli mutsuz da olmayacaksın. Bazen korkacaksın, bazen bulutların üstünde uçacaksın. Âşık olacaksın, kalbin kırılacak. Hayat bu ve etrafındakilerle deneyimlemen muhteşem bir şey. Mükemmel olmadığı için korkmamalısın, nefret etmemelisin.”

“Bunu biliyorum!” Jongin karşı çıktı. “İki kere yaşamak zorunda kalacağım için zorluklardan çekiniyorum.”

“İyi şeyleri de iki kere yaşayacaksın.” Annesi hatırlattı. Jongin’in ağzı açık kalmıştı, annesi haklıydı. “Bana beklemek için sabırsızlandığın iyi şeylerden bahset. Yeniden görmek için heyecanlandığın şeylerden bahset.”

Jongin’in görüşlerini düşünmesi uzun sürmedi. Arkadaşlarının ve ailesinin başarıları ve mutlulukları. Bunlar onu gülümsetiyordu.

“Babam ve senin anıların.” Cevapladı. “Arkadaşlarımla gülümsemem. Bir sınıf arkadaşımın Sihir Bakanı olması. Çiftlerin evlenmesi. Sehun’un gülümsediği her an.”

Hemen susarak eliyle ağzını kapattı. Son kısmı kim olduğu belli olduğu için söylemek istememişti. Ama annesi şaşırmış görünmüyordu. Biliyormuşçasına ona gülümsüyordu.

“Hayat çok güzel.” Tekrarladı. “Yeteneğini sana sunulan bir onur olarak düşün; iyi ve kötü. Onu sevmeyi öğren. O zaman başarılı olabilirsin.”

Jongin denedi. Gözlerini kapattı, sessizleşti ve elini tutan annesinin eline odaklandı. Görüşlerinde her zaman gördüğü iyi şeyleri düşündü. Hayatın güzelliğini ve anlamını düşündü. O fark edemeden yeni görüşler gözlerinin önüne geldi.

İlki annesiydi; yüksek bir locada oturuyordu. Jongin’in babasına sımsıkı tutunmuş kırmızılar içinde süpürgeyle uçan birisini işaret ediyordu. Annesinin gözleri hayranlıkla mavi giymiş birisi tarafından kovalanan kırmızı figürü takip ediyordu.

Quidditch maçıydı ve annesinin izlediği Jongin’di.

Babası heyecandan yerinde duramıyordu ve annesi oğlunun uçuşunu izlemek için eğildi. Jongin’in parmakları altın snitch’i kavradığında ve stadyuma göstermek için elini havaya kaldırdığında heyecanla tezahürat etti.

Gözlerinde cesaret parıltıları vardı; küçük Muggle bedenindeki Gryffindor kalbi. Jongin buna inanamıyordu.

Daha sonra görüş kayboldu ve daha kısa, basit görüş yerini aldı.

Annesi mutfaktaydı ve fırından kurabiyeleri çıkarıyordu. Beyaz çikolatalı ve macadamia fındıklı. Kenara soğuması için koyduktan sonra birkaç tanesini sarıp Jongin’e verdi.

O anda bitti ve Jongin annesinin kendisini izlediği şu ana döndü.

“Kurabiye mi yaptın?” sesi çatlamıştı.

“Birkaç dakikaya hazır olacak.” Annesi aniden gülümsedi. “Yemek ister misin?”

“Evet!” Jongin kocaman gülümsedi. Hızla doğruldu, bacakları uyuşmuştu. Sonra annesine teşekkür ederek yanağından öptü. “Seni seviyorum anne.”

Annesi güldü. “Ben de seni seviyorum bebeğim.”

Kurabiyeler soğuduktan sonra annesi Sehun için birkaç tanesini ayırdı. Jongin mektuba beyaz çikolatanın gerçek çikolata olmadığı notunu ekledi. Sehun’un umursayacağını sanmıyordu ve sonra paketi Kuzey’le beraber yolladı.

Onun uçmasını izlerken bugün Sehun hakkında bir şey öğrenmediğini fark etti ancak sorun değildi. Biraz daha bekleyebilirdi.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Beşinci yılda aralarına biraz mesafe girdi.

Kasıtlı değildi. Çalışmak ve müfredat dışı aktivitelerle meşgullerdi. Jongin mezun olduğunda hala ne olmak istediğini bilmiyordu ve SBD’lerin olmak istediğiniz şeye yardımcı olması gerekiyordu. Kısıtlanmak istemiyordu o yüzden her şeyde O almalıydı.

Diğer yandan Quidditch vardı ve bu yıl kaptan olmuştu. Çok fazla sorumluluğu vardı ve Jongin her zamankinden yoğundu.

Sehun için çok farklıydı. Bitkibilim’e ve tıbba karşı sevgisini keşfediyordu. Tutkusu gün geçtikçe büyüyor gibiydi; bazen Jongin mantarlardan çeşitli iksirlere kadar olan dırdırlarını kesmek zorunda kalıyordu.

Sehun’un Bitkibilim ve İksir’de çok iyi olması gerekiyordu ancak Tılsım da yararlı bir yetenekti. Çalışmasının bir kısmı Hastane Kanadı’nda yardım etmekti. Bazen tuhaf kokuyordu ama bu öğrenmesi için gerekliydi.

Beraber vakit geçirebildiklerinde ya yemek yiyorlar ya da ders çalışıyorlardı. Hogsmeade’e kaymak birası içmeye gitmeleri çok nadirdi ve Jongin ilk başta iyi bir şey olduğunu düşünmüştü. Sehun araya girmeden istediği mesafeyi koymasını sağlamaya yardım ediyordu. Gelecek yıla kadar düşünmeyecek olması iyiydi.

Yılı böyle geçirmişlerdi; ayda bir kaymak birası içerek ve birbirlerine derslerinde yardımcı olarak. Jongin, Sehun’un varlığını gerekenden fazla özlüyordu. Sehun’la ilk yıllarındaki gibi eğlenmek istiyordu. Kyungsoo araya girip hayatlarını biraz zorlaştığı zamanlara dönmek istiyordu: Jongin’in Sehun’un genlerini öğrenmediği, Sehun’la dans eden kadını görmeden önceki zamanlara.

“Selam.”

Jongin kitaptan başını kaldırdı. Sehun masaya yayılmış parşömenler ve kitaplar arasından eğilmişti. Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve Sehun elinden tutarak onu masadan kaldırdı.

Jongin yerine dönmeye çalıştı ama Sehun onu sürüklemeye başlayınca sızlandı. Eşyalarını kütüphanede bırakmışlardı. Birisi kâğıtlarını çalacak değildi sonuçta.

“Beni nereye götürüyorsun?” Jongin sordu.

“Süpürge almak için Quidditch sahasına.” Sehun cevapladı.

“Neden?” Jongin aptalca sordu.

“Çünkü ben hala süpürgeyle anlaşamıyorum ve en yakın arkadaşımı özledim.”

Jongin içine dolan mutluluğu hissetti ve bastırmaya çalıştı. Nafileydi. Sehun’a gülümseyerek elini sıktırdı; tenleri arasındaki zıtlık daha çok belirgindi. Jongin’in güneş yanığı ve esmer tenine karşı Sehun’un parlayan, mermer gibi kusursuz teni.

“Uçmak istiyorsun…” Jongin, Sehun’un kelimelerini doğruladı.

“Evet, Jongin.” Sehun güldü. “Uçmak istiyorum.”

Jongin sonraki iki saati basitleri anlatarak geçirdi. Sehun garipti ama biraz ilerleme kaydetmişti. Sehun’un aradığı rahatlıktı. Dalışa geçmeyi, dönmeyi ve havaya tırmanmayı öğrenmeye ihtiyacı yoktu. Buna daha sonra ihtiyacı olursa Jongin öğretirdi nasılsa.

“Quidditch nasıl gidiyor?” Sehun bacaklarını sıkıca süpürgeye sarınca sordu. Jongin onu sabit tutmak için elinden tutuyordu. “Geçenki maçını kaçırdığım için üzgünüm.”

Jongin samimi bir gülümsemeyle başını iki yana salladı. “Özür dilemene gerek yok. İyi gidiyoruz.”

“Hufflepuff da öyle.” Sehun konuştu. “Baekhyun bu sene Quidditch Kupasını kazanacaklarını söylüyor.”

Jongin güldü. “Çok bekler.” Diye alaylandı.

“Ne olmuş yani? Gryffindor’un kazanacağını mı düşünüyorsun?” Sehun dudaklarını büktü.

“Düşünüyorsam eğer?” Sehun’un savunması Jongin’in hoşuna gitmişti.

“Hufflepuff sizi ezip geçecek!” Sehun heyecanla bağırdı, neredeyse süpürgesinden düşecekti. Jongin sıkıca Sehun’u tuttu.

“Hey, sakinleş, küçük porsuk.” Jongin, Sehun’un gözleri korkuyla kocaman açılınca güldü.

“Ben bebek değilim.” Sehun hıhladı.

“Bebek değilsen, elimi bırakabilirim, değil mi?” Jongin yeniden güldü.

“Hayır!” Sehun korkuyla Jongin’in eline tutunarak bağırdı.

“Ay! Ay!” Jongin tısladı. “Tamam, tamam! Bırakmayacağım!”

Sehun rahatladı ve Kara Göl’ün üzerinde uçarken Jongin’e doğru sokuldu. Sehun düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş haldeyken biraz daha dolaştılar.

“İddiasına var mısın?” Jongin’e gülümseyerek sordu.

“Ne üzerine?” Jongin esnedi.

“Quidditch Kupası.”

“Neyine giriyoruz?”

Sehun omuz silkti ve biraz düşündü. “Hufflepuff Quidditch Kupası’nda Gryffindor’u yenerse, bana sırrını anlatmanı istiyorum.”

Jongin’in gözleri gergince Sehun’a döndü.

“Çok mu fazla oldu?” Sehun endişeyle sordu.

Jongin isteğinin havada kalmasına izin verdikçe çok olmadığını hissediyordu.

“Hayır,” dedi. “Adil bir istek bence. Sana söylemek istiyordum. Sadece…”

“Doğru kelimeleri bilmiyorsun?” Sehun ekledi.

Jongin’in bakışları yumuşadı. “Evet.”

“Anlıyorum.” Sehun, Jongin’in elini okşayarak söyledi. Daha sonra boğazını temizledi ve konuşmalarına geri döndü. “Pekâlâ? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff’ı yenerse peki?”

Jongin’in dudakları neşeyle kıvrıldı. “Gryffindor, Hufflepuff’ı yenerse, bu yaz senin evine davet edilmek istiyorum.”

Sehun şaşırarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve güldü. “Gerçekten mi?”

“Evet!” Jongin hevesle cevapladı. “Ailenle tanışmak istiyorum.”

“O zaman anlaştık!” el sıkışacakları ama Jongin, Sehun’un elini tuttuğu ve Sehun diğer elini bırakmayı reddettiği için yapamadılar.

Sehun süpürgesinde sabit kalmayı öğrenene kadar ona yardım etti Jongin. Yapabileceğine inandırdıktan sonra yere indirmişti. Uçmak için kendinden emin olması gerekiyordu sonuçta.

Jongin, Sehun’un elini asla bırakmazdı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff maçı olduğu gün beklediklerinden çabuk geldi. Güneşli bir gündü ve Jongin takımıyla hazırlık yapıyordu. Hufflepuff’ı küçümsemiyorlardı.

Sehun binasının bulunduğu ön sıraya oturmuş, hevesli gözlerle izliyordu. Kimin için tezahürat yapacağını şaşırmış gibiydi. Bu maç üzerine bahse girdiklerinden muhtemelen binasını seçecekti.

Hufflepuff ilk on dakika içinde hızla birçok gol attı. Jongin, Hufflepuff kovalayıcılarının çok iyi olmaları mı yoksa Gryffindor tutucusunun değişmesi gerektiği mi konusunda tereddüt yaşıyordu. Bunu daha sonra düşünecekti, şimdilik altın snitch’i hızla yakalaması gerekiyordu.

Baekhyun’un bludgerları arkadaşlarına yolladığını gözünün ucuyla takip ediyordu ama fazla bir şey yapamıyordu. Onu en çok endişelendiren şey Hufflepuff arayıcısının az önce dalışa geçtiğini görmekti.

Jongin hemen peşine takıldı ve gözden kaçırmamaya çalıştı. Endişeleri yersiz değildi; altın parlaklık dikkatini çekti ve Jongin hızla karşı takımın arayıcısına doğru uçtu. Yakalaması uzun sürmedi. Bu süpürgeyi yılın başında babası hediye olarak almıştı ve aşırı _hızlıydı_. Hufflepuff arayıcısının yanına geçti ve snitche yaklaşmaya çalıştı.

Elini uzattı ancak Hufflepuff arayıcısı yanına vurunca elinden kaçtı. Snitch onlardan kaçarak arkalarında gözden kayboldu.

Hüsranla hırlayarak Jongin süpürgesine sıkıca tutundu ve yükselmek için hafifçe vurdu. Hufflepuff’ın yaptığından daha yumuşak bir hareket olmuştu. Arkasına baktığında rakibinin genişçe daire çizdiğini gördü. Jongin’e değerli saniyeler kazandıran bir manevraydı.

Çok geçmeden sahadaki kalelerden birine doğru uçan altın snitchin peşine düştü. Birisi quafflela gol atınca çanın sesini duydu. Gryffindor puan alınca Jongin’i memnun etti.

Yüz elli puan ve oyun sonuna çok yaklaşmıştı. Biraz daha gittiğinde onu gökyüzünden çalacaktı. Jongin snitche uzandı; Hufflepuff arayıcısından iz yoktu.

Parmakları altın topa çok yakındı.

“JONGIN!!”

Sehun’un sesini duydu ancak bludger ona çarpmadan Jongin neler olduğunu anlayamadı. Bir an dünyanın sessizleştiğini ve nefes alamadığını hissetti. Geriye doğru düşerken süpürgesini bıraktı; yere çakılıyordu. Yirmi metre yükseklikteydi ancak düşerken ve kendinden geçmeden önce zaman yavaşlamıştı sanki.

Birkaç saniye sonra kendine geldi; üzerine doğru eğilmiş beş yüz vardı. En öndeki Sehun’undu; onu kendine getirmek için hafifçe tokatlıyordu.

“Hey Jongin!” seslendi. “Cevap ver bana, aptal…”

“Özür dilerim.” Baekhyun, Sehun’un arkasından inledi. “Çok özür dilerim Jongin. Sana vurmak istemedim. Çok çok çok çok çok özür dilerim.”

Ancak Jongin konuşmadan önce yanına bakmalıydı. Bir şeyi kontrol etmeliydi.

Gülümsedi.

“Jongin, lütfen.” Sehun inledi. “Bir şey söyle!”

Jongin o anda konuştu. “Kazandım.”

Sehun şaşkınlıktan dondu kaldı. “Ha?”

Jongin elindeki snitchi havaya kaldırarak Sehun’un yüzüne doğru tuttu.

“Ben kazandım!” daha sesli söyledi. “Bu yaz senin evine gideceğim!”

Sehun kafasına sertçe vurmadan önce bir an sessizlik oldu.

Madam Pomfrey sadece kırık kemiklerini düzeltti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

O gece akşam yemeğinde Jongin kazandığı için bir ödülü hak ettiğine karar verdi.

Kimsenin olmadığından emin olunca Jongin masadan ağzına kadar kızarmış tavukla dolu olan tepsiyi aldı. Salonun girişinde oturuyordu, kaçması kolay olacaktı. Sadece Filch’i atlatması gerekiyordu.

Ancak Filch’i atlatmak en yakın arkadaşını atlatmaktan daha kolaydı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?”

Jongin donup kaldı ve yavaşça döndüğünde eğlenen Sehun’la karşılaştı.

“Bu senin değil.” Sehun gülüşünü bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Gözlerine yansımıştı ve yüzü kırışmıştı.

Ama en yakın arkadaşı olduğu için Sehun’un bir şey demeyeceğini biliyordu.

“Bir şey demezsen çikolata kâsesini aşırmana yardım ederim.” Jongin önerdi.

“Anlaştık!”

Çikolata kâsesini almak için Büyük Salona geri döndüler. Gryffindor ortak salonuna çıkan merdivenlerin yarısındayken Junmyeon’a yakalandılar.

“Jongin, Sehun.” Uyarıcı ses tonuyla seslendi. “İkiniz ne yapıyorsunuz?”

Zulalarını kaybetmek istemeyerek kaçmaya başladılar. Junmyeon otoritesini kullanıp bina puanlarını azaltırken gülüşüyorlardı sadece.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Randevuya çıkmak ister misin?”

Jongin’in kaşığı yarı yolda durakladı. Başını kaldırdı , gözleri genişledi ve lokması için açtığı ağzı öylece kalakaldı.

“P-Pardon?” kekeledi.

Krystal gülerek tekrarladı. “Randevuya çıkmak ister misin?”

Jongin soruyla şaşkına dönmüştü. Ama sonra onunla kendisini gördüğü görüşü aklına geldi. Belki ona bunu anlatıyordu.

“Tabii ki ister!” Sehun neşeyle gülümseyerek onun adına cevapladı.

“Sehun!” Jongin ona korkuyla bakarak tısladı.

“Haydi ama!” Sehun, Hufflepuff masasından kalktı. Destek için Krystal’in yanına geçti. Utanmış görünüyordu ama yardımına minnettardı. “Bir randevuya çıkarak ilişkiye başlamazsın. Ona bir şans ver.”

“Ağırdan alabiliriz.” Krystal onu temin etti. “İşe yaramazsa aramızda sorun olmasını istemem. Sonuçta seneye aynı Quidditch takımında olacağız.”

“Gördün mü?” Sehun konuştu. “Eğlenceli olur!”

Jongin dudaklarını ısırarak ikisine de baktı. Krystal iyi bir kızdı. Jongin’i asla zorlamazdı. Bir randevudan bir şey olmazdı, değil mi?

Sehun’a baktığında kalbi sızladı. Sehun onu başkasının ellerine atıyordu. Yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordu ama Jongin’in kalbine iyi gelmiyordu bu.

Jongin sonunda başıyla onayladı. Belki ona iyi gelirdi. Sehun’a olan hislerinden kaçması gerekiyordu sonuçta.

“Tamam.” kabul etti. “Bir randevu. Bu hafta sonu nasıl? Hogsmeade’e gidip yemek yiyebiliriz?”

“Süper olur!” Krystal neşelendi. Ona parlakça gülümsedikten sonra arkadaşlarının yanına gitmek için döndü. “Sonra görüşürüz!” el salladı.

Jongin o kaybolmadan garipçe el salladı.

“Bensiz ne yapacaksın acaba?” Sehun sırtını sıvazlayarak söyledi.

“Bilmem.” Jongin mırıldandı. “Muhtemelen daha iyi bir hayatım olurdu.”

Sehun’un gülümsemesi soldu ve Jongin’e vurdu. Jongin’in kırık kaburgaları zonkladı. “Bir daha sana randevu ayarlarsam ne olayım!”

Jongin kıkırdayarak Sehun’a sarılmaya çalıştı. Sehun başta onu ittirdi ama sonunda kabul etti. Jongin bu fırsatı yüzündeki keder dolu ifadeyi saklamak için kullandı. Yüzünü Sehun’un karnına gömdü ve seralardan birisi gibi koktuğunu düşünmeye başladı. Biraz da çikolata kokusu geliyordu. Jongin bunun yerine Quidditch havası ve parfümü tercih ederdi.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Dört gözle beklememesine rağmen Jongin’in Krystal’le randevusu iyi geçti. Uzun saçları ve sevimli gülüşüyle iyi bir dikkat dağıtıcıydı. Pek çok şeyden bahsettiler ve sözünde durarak konuşmayı derinleştirmedi. Bu test sürüşüydü sonuçta.

Randevunun sonunda Jongin dişlerini sıkarak ona yeni bir randevu teklif etti. Krystal samimi bir gülümsemeyle hemen kabul etti.

Yaz boyunca çıktılar ama Jongin kimseye söylemedi. Randevuları planlıyor ve birisi sorduğunda, “Krystal’le planım var,” diyordu.

Sehun’un her zaman kusursuz bir zamanlaması oluyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

_‘Haftaya bize gelmek ister misin?’_

İsim yazmıyordu ancak Jongin bu yazıyı nerede olsa tanırdı. Sehun sonunda bahislerini yerine getiriyordu.

Sehun onu davet edene kadar biraz zaman geçmişti. Jongin Veela annesiyle sorun olabileceğini, belki de Jongin’in onları şaşırtarak rahatsız edebileceğini düşünüyordu. Ancak bu basit davet Jongin’in karnına kelebekler uçurmuştu. Sehun ona karşı çıkmıyordu. Sonunda Jongin’in her şeyi görmesine izin verecekti. Sonunda Jongin’i hayatının almadığı kısımlarına alacaktı.

Jongin cevabını hevesle yazdı ve Sehun’un çizgili baykuşu Ok ile yolladı. Çok abartmamaya çalışıyordu ama mutluluktan ölecekti.

En iyisi ise Krystal’le o hafta planlarının olmamasıydı. Jongin ikisini de hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemiyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

‘Lütfen gelmeden önce saçlarını tara. Taramazsan annem senin barbar bir Muggle olduğunu düşünür.’

Jongin mektubu aldığında gözlerini devirdi ama yazanları yerine getirip saçlarını taradı ve şömineye girdi.

“İyi eğlenceler bebeğim.” Annesi uçuş tozuna yüzünü buruşturmamaya çalışarak seslendi. Bundan hiç hoşlanmıyordu ve Jongin biraz tolerans göstermeliydi. Sehun ve Jongin’in halası Mirae ile olanlardan sonra her şey harika gidiyordu. Babasıyla Ravenclaw ile olan Quidditch Kupası şampiyon maçını konuştuktan sonra Jongin’e daha yeni ve hızlı süpürge alınmasını kabul bile etmişti. Jongin annesinin daha hızlı uçması için tezahürat ettiği görüşünü açıkladıktan sonra olmuştu. Saniyeler sonra snitchi yakalamış ve zaferi getirmişti.

Küçük şeylere rağmen Jongin gün geçtikçe korkularıyla yüzleşmesinden dolayı onunla gurur duruyordu. Stresli anında Sehun’u yatıştırmasına ve şu ana kadar olan gelişmesine karşı ne kadar minnettar olduğunu kelimelerle anlatamazdı.

“Tamam.” Jongin gülümsedi. “Hafta sonu görüşürüz.” Dikleşti ve adresi açıkça söyledi. “Oh Rezidansı, No: 94.”

Uçuş tozunu attı ve yeşil alevler bedenini sarmaladı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Şömineden kayarak çıktığında Jongin, Sehun’un kendisini karşılamasına memnuniyet duydu. Sehun daima ayakta ve yüzünde hafif bir lekeyle şömineden çıkardı; Jongin ise kıç üstü yere yuvarlandı ve etrafı dağıtarak öksürmeye başladı.

Gözlerini açtığında Sehun’un sırıtarak kendisine baktığını gördü.

“Süpürgenin asısın ama daha basit olan bacayla başa çıkamıyorsun.”

“Sen de bacanın asısın ama zarif bir şekilde süpürgeye binemiyorsun.” Jongin karşılık verdi.

Sehun gülerek Jongin’e elini uzattı. Jongin elini tutarak kalktı ve Sehun’a sarıldı.

“Seni görmek çok güzel.” Sehun sıkıca sarılarak konuştu. “Ama keşke dediğim gibi saçlarını tarasaydın.”

“Taradım ya!” Jongin sızlandı. “Bacadan dolayı dağıldılar.”

“Tabi tabi.” Sehun gülerek Jongin’e ıslak bir havlu uzattı. Jongin’in annesinin Sehun geldiğinde yaptıkları gibiydi. Jongin yere oturdu ve kendini temizledi. Ailesinin Jongin’e nasıl bakacaklarından endişeliydi. En azından Sehun’u rahat hissettirmeliydi.

Bitirdiğinde havluyu kenara bıraktı ve Jongin’in elinden tuttu. Onu ailesiyle tanıştıracağını söylememişti ama Jongin öyle olacağını umuyordu. Jongin aniden neden gerildiğini anlamadı. Sehun, Jongin’i korkutacak bir şey söylememişti hiç o yüzden nedenini anlayamıyordu.

Sakin kalmaya çalıştı. Sehun atalarını çok uzun süre gizli tuttuğu ve sonunda görmesine izin vereceği için olabilirdi. Ona güveniyordu.

Jongin gerildiğini fark edince Sehun’un elini sıktırdı. Sehun gülümseyerek ona baktı ama bir şey demedi.

Bir çift kapının önüne geldiler ve Sehun duraklayarak ona döndü.

“Önce annemle tanışacaksın.” Dedi. Daha sonra kelimeleri seçiyormuş gibi durakladı. “Tam bir Veela’nın insanlara istemese de neler yapabildiğini biliyorum. Bakışlarını minimumda tutmaya çalış sadece. Anlayacaktır.”

Jongin anlayışla başını salladı. Sehun ona bir süre baktıktan sonra sorun olmayacağına karar verdi. Kapıya döndü ve iç çekerek açtı.

Jongin, Sehun’un arkasında odaya girip odadaki tek kişiye baktı. Gözleri kocaman oldu. Kadının güzelliğine nasıl bakakalmazdı? Güzel miydi? Evet, hem de çok. Etkilenmiş miydi? Belki biraz. Ama asıl şaşırtıcı olan saçları, teni ve yüzüydü.

Jongin bu kadını daha önce görmüştü.

Jongin’in ikinci sınıftaki kıskançlığının nedeniydi. Şimdi kıskançlığının boşa olduğunu anladı. Birkaç adım attı ve hafifçe gülerek başını eğdi. Sehun’un dans ettiğini gördüğü kadın, kendi annesiydi. Jongin benzerliklerini nasıl fark edememişti?

“Jongin.” Sehun uyarırcasına tısladı. Kadın susması için Sehun’a elini salladı ve nazik ifadesiyle Jongin’e döndü.

“Sen Jongin olmalısın.” Dedi.

“Evet, hanımefendi.” Jongin neşeli tonuyla cevapladı ve yeniden güldü.

“Neden gülüyorsun?” kadın üzerine bakarak sordu. Siyah bir elbise giyiyordu. “Yanlış bir şey mi yaptım?”

“Hayır,” Jongin gülümseyerek onu temin etti. “Yanlış bir şey yapmadınız. Sadece sizinle daha önce tanıştığımızı hissettim ve bu rahatlattı.”

“Ah,” tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi. İşte Sehun’un gülümsemesi buradan geliyordu; Jongin’in her şeyden çok korumak istediği gülümsemesi. “Aynı şekilde hissedemediğimin için üzgün olduğumu söylemeliyim. Ama oğlum seni çok anlatıyor ve ona göz kulak olduğun için teşekkür ediyorum.”

“Ne demek.” Jongin güldü. Kıskançlığı dindiği için çok hafif hissediyordu. “Aslında o da bana göz kulak oluyor.”

Jongin diğerlerinin Veela’ya neden kandığını görebiliyordu. Büyülüyorlardı; güzel, nazik ve kabul edicilerdi. Nedeni ne olursa olsun Jongin en kötüsünü görmemişti. Sihirli yaratıkların farkında olduğu için Jongin bazılarının bir Veela’nın takdirini almak için her şeyi yapabileceğinin farkındaydı. Ancak Jongin, Sehun’un annesini memnun etme isteği duymuyordu.

Belki hazırlıklı olduğu içindi. Belki bir Veela’ya çekilmeyen nadir insanlardan birisiydi. Ne olduğundan emin değildi. Sehun’a baktığında o güçlü çekimi hâlâ hissediyordu. Ona hep dokunmak istiyordu. Onu hep sarmak istiyordu. Hep yapamayacağı şeyleri istiyordu.

Gülümseyen Sehun’a baktıktan sonra Sehun’un annesine hazırlıklı olduğuna karar verdi Jongin.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Anne, söz vermiştin!” Sehun karşı çıktı. “Yaz boyunca hiç sızlanmadım. Jongin buradayken bir hafta ara verebileceğimi söylemiştin!”

“Ben öyle bir şeye söz falan vermedim.” Annesi yalanladı. “Düşüneceğimi söyledim ve düşündüm. Pratik yapman lazım. Bu yeteneklerin kalıcı olması gerekiyor, özellikle de sen tam bir Veela olmadığın için.”

“Bir haftada dans etmeyi unutmam anne.”

Jongin konuşmayı eğlenceli buluyordu. Sehun’un annesiyle neden kavga ettiğini bilmiyordu ama belli ki Sehun kaybediyordu.

“Ne olduğunu sorabilir miyim?” Jongin merakına yenik düşerek araya girdi.

“Veela görgü kuralları hakkında ders aldığını sana söylemedi mi?” Bayan Oh sordu.

“Öyle bir şeyi hiç duymadım.” Jongin kabul etti. “Duysaydım kesin sorardım.”

“Önemli değil.” Sehun homurdandı. “Annem yaz boyu sıkı çalışırsam ve sızlanmazsam senin geldiğin hafta ara verebileceğime söz vermişti.”

“Sehun, sana söyledim.” Annesinin ses tonu katıydı. “Ben öyle bir şeye söz vermedim. Öyle şeyleri yapmanın sana iyi bir tavır kazandıracağını söyledim. Her günkü pratiğinin öneminde ısrar ediyorum.”

Sehun dramatik iç çekişle kendini Jongin’in kucağına bıraktı. Sonunda tuttuğu sızlanmasını koyuveriyordu. Jongin hafifçe güldü ve kucağına uzanan Sehun’un saçlarını rahatlatıcı bir tavırla okşadı.

“İzleyebilir miyim?” Jongin sordu.

Sehun, Jongin’e kaş çattı.

“Hayır diyebilirsin.” Jongin gülümseyerek söz verdi.

“İzlemeni isterim.” Sehun’un annesi kabul etti. “Ama sanırım Sehun’un fikri farklıdır.” Sehun annesine kaş çattığında kadın kıkırdadı. “Çok farklı.”

“Neyse.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“İzleyebilir miyim?” Jongin gülümseyerek yeniden sordu. Sehun cevap vermedi ama hayır da demedi.

Sehun’un zorunlu dersleri zarafet dersleriydi. Veelalar doğuştan gelen sonsuz bir zarafete sahiptiler. Görünüşe göre Sehun sadece bir kısmını almıştı. Geri kalanını derslerle öğreniyordu. Annesi sert bir otoriteyle ona ders veriyor, hareketlerini değiştirmesi için hafifçe ona dokunuyor ve rahatlamasını hatırlatıyordu.

Bazı yönlerden Jongin kendisini yeni yürümeye başlayan bebek gibi hissediyordu. Annesinin bu süreçte elini tuttuğunu biliyordu. Doğalarına benzer şeylerdi. Bir Veelanın zarafeti doğru geçişti ve Sehun bu genleriyle gurur duyuyor gibiydi. Bu derslerdeki konsantrasyonun Sehun’u çok etkilediği belliydi.

Sehun bu dersleri bir yere kadar kendisi istiyordu. Ama söz sözdü ve Sehun kısa bir ara vermek istese bile annesi ona yaptırıyordu.

“Denemek ister misin?” Sehun’un annesi aniden sordu.

Jongin şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve transından çıktı. Annesinin gösterdiği hareketleri yapmaya çalışan Sehun’a hayran kalmıştı. Jongin bakışlarını Veelaya çevirdi ve gergince gülümsedi.

“Yapamam.” Başını salladı.

“Veela çocukları insanlardan daha kolay yapar.” Annesi düşüncelerini dile getirdi ve devam etti. “Ancak, öğrenirlerse yapabilirler. Gel. Sana en sevdiklerimden birini öğreteceğim.”

Sehun’u yol göstermesi için ikna etti ve Jongin’i dans ederken duygularına tepki vermesi için cesaretlendirdi. Sonuçta dansın sunduğu ilk duygular neşe ve mutluluktu; insanlar ve Veelalar için farklı göründüğünü biliyordu. Jongin’e Veela olmayı öğretmediğini hatırlattı. Ona Sehun’u kişisel hayatının bir parçası olmayı öğretmeye çalışıyordu. Jongin’e öğrenmesi için izin vermesi Sehun için sorun değildi.

Bir kol mesafesinde başladılar, Jongin Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Bayan Oh, Jongin’e önce Sehun’un hareketlerinin tersini yapmasını söyledi. Jongin için kolaylaştırmak adına müzik açtı. Ataları müziği kafalarının içinde hissettiği için Sehun genelde sessiz pratik yapıyordu.

Sehun başta yavaş hareket ederek Jongin’e yardımcı oluyordu. Jongin, Bayan Oh’u dinleyerek Sehun’un yaptıklarının tam tersini yaparak katı kurallara uymaya çalışıyordu. Sehun’un liderliği almasını izlerken başı dönüyordu.

Jongin, Sehun’un yaptığı en ufak değişiklere düşünmeden cevap verdiğini fark etti. Eğer sol-sağ, sol-sağ, sol-sağ yapacaklarsa Sehun aniden bacağını hafifçe büküyor ve Jongin de sorunsuzca taklit ediyordu. Belki bu bir büyüydü, belki Sehun nasıl yönlendireceğini bildiği içindi, belki ikisi birdendi. Jongin şaşırmamıştı.

Sonra Sehun elini Jongin’e uzatarak tutması için davet etti. Jongin’e gülümsedi ve Jongin ona hayatı pahasına güvenerek elini tuttu. Jongin aralarındaki bağla beraber gülümsedi ve Sehun’un annesinin en başta dediklerini hatırladı.

Mutlulukla hareket ederek dönüş yaptı, Sehun kolayca onu yönlendirdi. Bitirdiğinde Sehun onu sabit tuttu ve Sehun’un zarafetiyle devam ettiler. Jongin nasıl göründüğünü bilmiyordu ama yeni doğmuş, güçsüz bacaklarıyla ayakta durmaya çalışan tay gibi göründüğüne emindi.

Jongin de Sehun da bunu umursamıyordu.

Daha fazlası vardı. Danslarına devam ederken aralarında daha fazlası vardı. Bayan Oh onları yönlendirmeyi çoktan bırakmıştı. Daha fazla dönüş ve birbirlerine destek vardı. Jongin, Sehun’un hareketlerini çok düşündüğünü görebiliyordu. Yüzündeki endişe çizgilerini görebiliyordu. Veelası yeterli değil miydi? Yeterince güzel değil miydi?

Jongin, Sehun’un endişelerini aklından silerken güldü. Sonunda Sehun özgürce onunla dans etmeye başladı. Sehun onunla beraber gülüyordu. Hareketlerinde mutluluk vardı ve Jongin’in içi gittikçe daha çok doluyordu.

Birbirlerini çok iyi tanıdıkları için ayakları rahatça birbirine dolanıyordu. Dansta arkadaşlıklarıyla alay eden hareketler vardı; itme ve çekme. Dönüşler. Birbirlerine yaklaşacak kadar yakın dönüşler. Nefessiz kahkahalar.

Dönüşler, dönüşler, dönüşler.

Jongin’in aklında bir görüş belirdi; birbirlerine çok yakındılar, Jongin onu çektikçe kendine çekiyordu ve hızla gerçekliğe dönünce nefesini tuttu. Her şey durmuştu ve Sehun’un yüzü çok yakınındaydı.

Jongin ve Sehun birbirine yapışmışlardı; dansları biterken başları döndüğü için birbirlerine yaslanıyorlardı. Aralarında tek nefeslik boşluk vardı. Jongin mesafeyi kapatmak ve aklındaki görüşü –çok, çok yakınlardı ve Sehun’un kravatı elindeydi— gerçekleştirmek istiyordu ama Sehun gülmeye başlayınca bir şey yapamadı.

Bilmiş ifadesiyle annesine döndü. “Bunu bilerek yaptın, değil mi?”

Annesi utanmazca gülerek oğlanlara yaklaştı. “Çok fazla düşünüyordun. Veela olmak için insanlığını ortaya çıkarmanın sorun olmadığını unuttun. Atalarını öğrenmek onur duymana yardım eder. Ne insan ne de sadece Veela olmanı istiyorum. Sen ikisi birdensin ve ikisini de sergilemen sorun değil.” Oğlunun başını öptü.

“Pratik bitti mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Şimdilik.” Annesi kabul etti. “Jongin eve döndükten sonra kaldığımız yerden devam edeceğiz.”

Sehun kocaman gülümsedi ve odasına götürmek için Jongin’in elini tuttu. Jongin’in hâlâ nefesi kesiliyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Sehun’un babası daha az ilgi çekiciydi. Bir yazardı; Jongin ismini ya da kitaplarını hiç duymamıştı. Sehun omuz silkerek faturaları ödediğini söyledi.

Jongin adamı neredeyse hiç görmemişti. Sürekli ofisinde, gelecek kitabı için çalışıyordu. Birkaç kez karısı ve Sehun’la konuşmak için aşağı inmiş, Jongin’i hevesle el sıkışarak karşılamıştı. Jongin’e sarılmak istiyor gibi görünüyordu ama Jongin’in kabul edeceğinden emin olamıyor gibiydi.

Jongin’in son gününde akşam yemeğine inmişti. Basitti ama yemek çok güzeldi. Yemek yaparken büyü ve Muggle yollarını karıştırmak Bay Oh için hobiydi. Jongin’in babasının iksir yapmasını izlerken keyif alması gibi Sehun da babasını izlerken keyif alıyordu. Jongin ve Sehun’un annesi yemek odasında yalnız kalmışlardı.

Veela etkisinden dolayı biraz tuhaf ama sakin hissediyordu. Boğazını temizlemek için suyundan bir yudum aldı ama o yutkunamadan annesi konuştu.

“Oğlumu seviyor musun?”

Yudum Jongin’in boğazına takıldı ve öksürmeye başladı.

“Seni şaşırttım mı?” gülerek söyledi. “Üzgünüm ama sormak zorundaydım.”

“N-Nasıl…?” Jongin sorusunu bitiremeden Sehun’un annesi cevapladı.

“Duygularını saklamada çok kötüsün.” Gülümseyerek söyledi. “Oğlum dikkatsiz olabilir ama ben değilim. Tabi, bana duygularının boyutunu söyleyebilirsin.”

“Bilmiyorum.” Jongin sonunda alçak sesle cevapladı. Bu konuşma ona Baekhyun’la olan konuşmasını hatırlatıyordu. Sehun mutfakta babasıyla gülüşüyordu ama Jongin duymasından korkuyordu. “Sanırım onu bir süredir seviyorum. Ama emin değilim.”

“Pekâlâ, en azından onu aile gibi sevdiğini söyleyebilirim.” Hımladı. “Kavga ettiğinizde eve sürekli mektup yazmıştı ve avutulamazdı. Barıştığınız zaman yeniden mutlu mektupları gelmeye başladı.”

“Soyunu öğrenince kötü bir tepki gösterdim.” Jongin kabul etti. “Ama o zaman neden öyle yaptığımı bilmiyorum. Ailesiyle ya da oldukları şeyle bir sorunum yok, yemin ederim. Ben sadece…”

“Sana neden güvenmediğini merak ettin.” Bayan Oh açıkladı. “Bu benim hatamdı.”

“Saklama konusunda haklıydı. Ben anlamadan önce okulda bazı çocuklar anladı. Hoş davranmadılar.”

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?” Bayan Oh ısrarla orijinal konularına döndü. “Savaştığını görebiliyorum.”

Jongin cevap vermeden önce dudağını ısırdı, sonunda tamamen konuşacağı birisi vardı. O cevapları alabileceği en yakın kişiydi.

“Anladığımda, Veela kanından ne kadar etkilendiğimi merak ettim. Hata yaptıysam eğer onu incitmek istemiyordum.”

Annesi gülümseyerek öne eğildi, yüzü anlayışla doluydu. Jongin geriye yaslanarak kadına baktı. Şu ana kadar Sehun’a ne kadar benzediğini fark etmemişti. Sehun küçükken aynı ona benziyordu. Şimdi büyüdükçe babasının özellikleri baş döndürücü hatlarına yansımaya başlamıştı.

Bayan Oh konuşmadan önce bunlar aklından geçti.

“Sanırım ben gibisin. Çok endişeleniyorsun.”

“Öyle mi?” Jongin şaşkınca sordu.

“Öyle.” Annesi geriye yaslandı. “Sende çoğu insandan farklı olan bir şeyler var. Veela içgüdüsü diyebilirsin. Ama insanların benimle karşılaştığında verdikleri tepkileri vermedin.”

“Öyle… mi?” Jongin neler olduğundan emin olamayarak sordu.

“Öyle.” Dedi. “Benimle karşılaşan insanlar beni memnun etmek için normalde yapmayacakları şeylere başvururlar. Başta senin de o kategoride olacağını düşündüm. Ama sen rahatlamış gibi güldün ve kim olduğumu biliyormuş gibi davrandın. Sonra bana ilk gördüğünde baktığın gibi hiç bakmadın. Bir Veela varken çoğu insanın etkileneceği büyü işe yaramadı.”

“Anlamıyorum.” Dedi Jongin.

“O zaman anlatmaya çalışayım.” Devam etti kadın. “Veela büyüsüne karşı bağışıklık kazanmış olabileceğini hiç düşündün mü?”

“Bağışıklığım yok.” Jongin bunu bildiği için açıkladı. “Ona sürekli baktığım bazı şeyler var. Ona dokunmak istiyorum ve dokunamayacağımı biliyorum. Onun yararı için normalde yapmadığım şeyler, küçük şeyler de olsa yaptığımın farkındayım.”

“Ne gibi?” Bayan Oh sordu.

“Sehun’la tanıştığımdan beri tek bir tane bile çikolata yemedim.” Jongin kıkırdadı. “Ve… ve saçım. Onu kaybedeceğim için çok korkmuştum. Onun ilgisini istedim. O yüzden ona iyi bir şey söyletebilmek adına saçlarımı taradım. Bunu yaptığımı fark edince hemen durdum.”

“Bunların samimi olmadığını nereden biliyorsun?” Bayan Oh üsteledi. “Onlara sevdiği şeyleri vermek, hayatlarını kolaylaştırmak ve onları daha da neşelendirmek. Bunlar aşkın başlangıcı.”

“Ama ya yarı Veela olduğu için yapıyorsam?” Jongin tekrarladı. “Bilmiyorum.”

“Şöyle düşün.” Bayan Oh konuşmaya başladı. “Böyle şeyleri bana yapmak istiyor musun?”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı ama cevabı belliydi. “Hayır,” diye cevapladı.

“Tam Veelaya karşı bir şey hissetmezsen yarı Veelaya karşı nasıl hissedeceksin?” kadın gülümseyerek sordu.

“G-Galiba haklısınız.”

“Hâlâ Veela büyüsünden etkilendiğini düşünüyorsan, benim fikrimi geçersiz kılacak bir şey bul.”

Jongin aniden neden bahsettiğini anlayarak rahatsız oldu. Bu gerçekten doğru muydu? Veelaya bağışıklığı mı vardı? Bilmiyordu ama onun sözlerini düşündükçe yeteneği yeniyken Sehun’la annesini gördüğü görüşünü hatırladı. O görüşte tek umurunda olan Sehun ve mutluluğuydu. Diğer yandan görüşteki kadın yıllardır endişe ve depresyon nedeni olmuştu. Jongin’in gözünde iyi bir yerde değildi.

Şimdi ise nefret ettiğini düşündüğü kadının karşısında oturmuş, kendini evde gibi hissediyordu. Ona doğru bir çekim hissetmiyordu. Sehun’la istediği gibi onunla birleşmek istemiyordu. Kibar ve sorununa karşı anlayışlı görünüyordu. Ona yardım etmek istiyordu.

Jongin görüşü için ona kızamıyordu. Yeteneğinin huysuz ve ona tüm hikayeyi göstermemesi onun suçu değildi. Aslında artık ona kızmak istemiyordu. Artık hüsranına tutunmak istemiyordu.

Tüm negatifliğini salmak istiyordu. Şimdi onu haksız çıkarmayı öğrenmesi gerekiyordu.

“Biraz daha düşün.” Jongin’i cesaretlendirdi. “Ve altıncı hissinin sana söylediklerine güven.”

“Shh!” Jongin düşüncelerinden korkarak tısladı. Kaba davranmaya çalışmıyordu, ailesi dışında birisinin anlamasına alışkın değildi.

“O bilmiyor.” Bayan Oh kıkırdadı.

“Ailem ve bir öğretmenim dışında kimse bilmiyor.” Jongin mırıldandı. “Çok bir şey bilmiyorum. Tahmin edilemiyor.”

“Ona güvenmiyor musun?”

“Tabii ki güveniyorum.” Jongin hemen cevapladı. “Ona anlatmak istiyorum. Ben sadece—“

“Ona ne zaman anlatacaksın?” araya girdi. Adil bir soruydu.

Jongin cevaplamak için ağzını açtı ama o sırada Sehun ve babası elinde tabaklarla geldi.

“Yemek zamanı!” Sehun gülümseyerek tabakları yerleştirdi ve Jongin’in yanına oturdu.

Jongin, Bayan Oh’a cevabını hiç söyleyemedi. Akşam yemeği boyunca sürekli başka şeyleri düşündü.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Altıncı yıl birden fazla nedenden dolayı stresliydi ve stres erkenden başlamıştı.

Krystal yazın Sehun’un evinden döndüğünden beri Jongin’le arasına mesafe koymuştu. Randevuları azalıyordu ve Jongin neler olduğunu merak ediyordu. Belki ondan sıkılmaya başlamıştı?

Quidditch antrenmanına sorunsuz devam ediyorlardı. Hatta onunla her zamanki gibi alay ediyordu. Davranışları değişmemiş gibiydi. Sadece onun yanına gelme sıklığı değişmişti.

“Sorunlarınız mı var?” Sehun bir gün sordu. Jongin ve Krystal’in en büyük destekçisiydi. Jongin nedenini anlayamıyordu.

“Emin değilim.” Jongin dürüstçe cevapladı. “Randevuya çıktığımızda falan aynı davranıyor. Sanmıyorum?”

“Bilemiyorum dostum.” Sehun dilini şaklattı. “Aranızda bir sorun var gibi. Onunla konuştun mu?”

“Hayır. Konuşacak bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum.”

“Ben de Luhan’la konuşacak bir sorun olduğunu sanmıyordum.” Sehun yorum yaptı. Ayrıldıklarından beri Sehun ve Luhan arkadaş olmaya devam etmişlerdi. Ama şimdi Luhan mezun olmuştu ve iletişimde kalmaları daha zordu. Jongin okuldan sonra Sehun’la aynı olup olmayacağını merak ediyordu. “Çok geç olmadan konuş onunla.”

Jongin çok geç olup olmadığından emin değildi. Krystal’le çok çabalamak istemiyordu. Ondan hoşlanıyordu ama Sehun’a karşı hissettikleriyle kıyaslanamazdı. Bunun izin üzülüyordu ama sona gelmemişlerdi. Sehun haklıydı. Bunca zaman sonra Krystal’le en azından konuşmalıydı.

“Haklısın.” İç çekti. Tereddüt ettikten sonra ayaklandı. “Onunla konuşmam lazım. Sonra görüşürüz.”

Sehun el salladı ve ağzına yeni bir çikolata attı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Krystal’i bulması uzun sürmedi. Ortak salonda arkadaşlarıyla takılıyordu. Hepsi ikisinin çıktığını biliyordu o yüzden Jongin’in araya girmesini tuhaf karşılamazlardı.

Bu konuşmanın seyirci önünde olmaması gerekiyordu.

“Selam,” gülümseyerek selamladı. Hemen Jongin’in zoraki gülümsemesini fark etmişti. Kendi gülümsemesi de yavaşça soldu ve rahatsız oldu. “Bir sorun mu var?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Jongin mırıldandı ve sonra yutkundu. “Konuşabilir miyiz?”

Birkaç arkadaşı endişeyle bakıştı ama Krystal şaşırmış görünmüyordu.

“Tabii ki.” Rahat koltuğundan kalktı. “Astronomi kulesinin şu anda boş olduğunu biliyorum.”

Jongin başını salladı ve onu takip etti. Sessiz bir yürüyüş oldu. Onun kadar ciddi görünüyordu ve bu onu geriyordu. Bir şey demeden, görüşü onu yönlendirmeden bunun son olabileceğini anladı.

Astronomi kulesine vardıklarında Krystal ona döndü. Yüzünde kederli bir gülümseme vardı.

“Sonunda anladın mı?” diye sordu.

“Hayır.” Jongin cevapladı. Olduğundan sakin çıkıyordu sesi.

“Pekâlâ, ben anladım.” Yanına geldi. “Uzun zaman önce anlamalıydım ama inanmak istemedim.”

“Anlamıyorum.” Jongin söyledi.

“Kızlardan hoşlanıyor musun?” Krystal sordu. “Çünkü hoşlanmıyorsan çıktığın tek kız olarak kendimi özel hissedeceğim.”

“Neden bahsediyorsun?” Jongin kendini kaybediyordu. “Şaşırtıcı sorular sormayı bırak.”

“Tanrı aşkına.” Krystal homurdandı. “Kendi hislerine karşı çok dikkatsizsin, gerçekten çok komik.”

“Hayır, kendi hislerim kafamı karıştırıyor.” Jongin tısladı.

“Yani kabul ediyorsun.” Krystal neşelendi. “Aferin sana!”

“Şu anda senden hoşlanmıyorum.” Jongin homurdandı.

“Pekâlâ, güvensiz hissetmenden hoşlanmıyorum asıl ben.” Krystal devam etti. “Onca zamandır Sehun’a aşıksın ve kendine bile kabul edemiyorsun.”

“Bu doğru değil.” Jongin sesini alçalttı. “Kendime uzun zaman önce kabul ettirdim. Sonra işler değişti.”

“Başka birisiyle çıkmaya başladı.” Krystal parmaklarıyla saymaya başladı. “Sana soyunu anlattı.” İkinci parmak. “Seni benim üzerime attı.” Üçüncü parmak. “Anladım. Her şey sana seninle ilgilenmediğini anlatıyor ve sen de ne olursa olsun arkadaş kalmak istiyorsun. Haydi ama Jongin. Tüm zamanını onunla geçirdiğinde mutlusun sadece. Yaz boyunca ne kadar mesafeli olduğunun farkında mıydın? Sehun’un evine gidip geldin ve ışıldamaya başladın. Her şeyi unuttun çünkü ona aşıksın ve bu mide bulandırıcı derecede sevimli. Söyle gitsin ona, aptal.”

“Söyleyemem!” Jongin bağırdı.

“Tanrı aşkına.”

Krystal ve Jongin sesle beraber yerinde sıçradılar. Jongin döndüğünde girişte duran Slytherin kuzenini gördü; yüzündeki sinirli ifadeyle kollarını çaprazlamıştı.

“Anlamıyor musun?” Kyungsoo tısladı. “Sen o aptal aslan kalbini dinlemediğin ve reddetme korkunu yenemediğin için senden ayrılıyor.”

“Bu seni neden ilgilendiriyor?” Jongin şaşkınlığını atınca tısladı. “Bizden nefret ediyorsun.”

“Sizden nefret etmiyorum.” Kyungsoo karşı çıktı. “İkinizin de aptal olduğunuzu düşünüyorum ve ne senin ne de Sehun’un soyundan hoşlanmıyorum. Ama birbirlerine ait birileri varsa bunlar yarım kan ve kırmadır.”

Kyungsoo zehir gibi o kelimeleri tükürerek söyleyince Jongin’in kan beynine sıçradı. Savaş narası gibi öfkeyle bağırdı ve büyüsünü çağırarak Kyungsoo’ya atıldı. Krystal dudaklarından kaçan şaşkınlık nidasıyla donakaldı ama Jongin onu tamamen unutmuştu. Ne yaptığını fark etmeden Kyungsoo’nun şok olmuş yüzüne eğilmiş bakıyordu; ayı pençeleri onu yere yapıştırmıştı, keskin dişleri yüzünden santimlerle uzaktaydı.

“Bunu yapmayı ne zaman öğrendin?” Kyungsoo soludu. Sesi alçaktı, karşısında sergilenen büyüye saygı duyuyordu neredeyse. Jongin’in gururlanacak zamanı yoktu. Şu anda Kyungsoo’ya haddini bildirmeli ve çenesini kapatmalıydı.

“Jongin, kalk üstünden.” Krystal, Jongin’in ayı formunu itiyordu. “Başın belaya girecek.” Jongin’in umurunda değildi. Kuzeni bu pozisyonda uzun süre kaldıkça, korkusu azalıyordu.

“Eline yüzüne bulaştırabileceğini biliyorsun, değil mi?” Kyungsoo, Jongin’in pençesinin altından yorum yaptı. “Bir hata yapıp ömrün boyunca yarı ayı, yarı insan kalabilirdin. Korkmadın mı?”

Jongin hırladı; bu halde tek iletişim şekliydi. Öğrenirken biraz korkmuştu ama fena sonuçları olmamıştı. O korkusunu yenmeyi başarmıştı.

“Bilseydin keşke.” Kyungsoo mırıldandı. “Neden bunu yaptın?”

Sehun için. Jongin onu korumak istedi. Sehun’a zor zamanlar yaşatmaya çalışan herkesi kaçırmak istemişti ve büyüyü öğrenirken bazı riskleri de olmuştu. Sehun, Jongin’in cesur olabilme nedeniydi.

“O kırma yüzünden, değil mi?” Kyungsoo, Jongin’in aklını okudu. 

Bu sefer nefret ettiği kelimeyi kullandığında sesindeki alayı sezdi. Her zaman var mıydı? Jongin alaya gelecek modda değildi şu an. Hırladı.

“Sana bir şey diyeyim mi?” Kyungsoo devam etti. “Korkunu düşünmeden kalıcı mutasyon olma riskini göze aldın. Ama yine de o mükemmel Veela suratını öpmekten korktuğun için onu kendinden uzaklaştırıyor ve kendin için iyi olana karar veriyorsun. Ne Gryffindor’sun ama.”

Jongin’in içindeki hayvan kükremek ve hüsranını göstermek istedi ancak içindeki insan Kyungsoo’nun dediklerini duyuyordu. Homurtusu kesildi ve pençesini Kyungsoo’nun göğsünden çekti. Çok geçmeden Jongin insan haline döndü ve Kyungsoo oturdu. Krystal rahatlayarak yere çöktü ve Jongin’in kafasına sertçe çaktı.

Krystal’in azarlamalarına rağmen Jongin sadece Kyungsoo’ya odaklanmıştı; kafası karışıktı.

“Neden umursuyorsun?” Jongin sordu. Kyungsoo hemen cevaplamadı. “Sehun’la ne yapıp yapmadığım neden umurunda?”

Sonunda Kyungsoo cevapladı ama Jongin’in beklediği bir cevap değildi.

“Hoşuna gitse de gitmese de biz bir aileyiz.” Kyungsoo, Jongin’in hiç duymadığı yumuşak ve samimi bir sesle cevapladı. Kyungsoo’nun nefret ettiğini bildiği kırılganlığı gösteriyordu. Kyungsoo bakışlarını kaçırarak devam etti. “Sen ve ben birbirimizden hoşlanmak zorunda değiliz. Birbirimizin düşüncelerine katılmak zorunda değiliz. Beraber takılmak zorunda bile değiliz. Ama baban ve annem kardeşler ve bu bizi kuzen, yani aile yapıyor. Bir süredir senin çabalamanı izliyorum ve başarılı olmanı istiyorum.”

“O zaman neden beni hakir görüyorsun.” Jongin sordu.

“Ne düşünürsen düşün, ben senin hayatını zorlaştırmadım.” Kyungsoo homurdandı. “Rahat edemediğim insanların yanında tuhaf ve utangaç davranıyorum. Dışarıdaki zamanı söylüyorsan, büyüyü yanlış yapıyordun ve niyetim sana yardım etmekti. Ama sözlerim ağzımdan yanlış çıktı ve sen de çok kötü bir tepki gösterdin o yüzden bildiğim şeylerle karşılık verdim. Sen melezsin, o ise kırma. Önce bana asa çeken sizdiniz.”

“Neden onu duvara fırlattın?” Jongin sorgulamaya devam etti.

“Bir kazaydı.” Kyungsoo kabul etti. “Aptalca bir şey yapıyordu, ben de öyle söyledim. Senin gibi yanlış anladı. Kendimi savunurken ne kadar yakın olduğunu fark etmedim. Görüşüm iyi olmadığı için gözlük kullanıyorum.” Yuvarlak lensleri cebinden çıkararak Jongin’e gösterdi.

Jongin kaş çatarak bir şey demedi. Kyungsoo’dan hâlâ hoşlanmıyordu. Aralarında hasetlik olmasaydı, öç almak için asalarını uçururdu herhalde, değil mi? Kyungsoo kavgaları umursamıyordu. Ama şimdi yaptığı şey kavga aramadığını gösteriyordu.

“Arkadaş olmak zorunda değiliz.” Kyungsoo hafifçe ona doğru eğildi. “Benden hoşlanmak zorunda değilsin. Ama kavga etmeyi kesebilir miyiz? İkinizi düellolarda yenmek sıkıcı oluyor.”

“Daha iyisini yapabiliriz.” Jongin yere bakarak fısıldadı. “_Arkadaş _olabiliriz. Tek yapman gereken kanımız hakkında konuşmayı bırakmak.”

“O bırakması zor bir alışkanlık.” Kyungsoo homurdandı. “Annem—“

“Biliyorum.” Jongin araya girdi. “Onu biliyorum. Aramızı düzeltmek istiyorsan çaba sarf etmelisin. Kendini kontrol edemezsen o zaman haklısın, arkadaş olmamamız gerekiyordur. Bazen konuşabilecek büyülü bir ailem olması güzel olurdu.”

Kyungsoo düşünceli görünüyordu. Dudağını ısırarak Jongin’in sözlerini düşünüyordu. Sonunda başıyla onayladı. “Deneyebilirim. Sonuçları için söz veremem.”

“O zaman tamamdır.” Krystal araya girdi. “Artık bizim konumuza dönebilir miyiz?” Jongin’in kulağını çekti. Jongin sızlanarak ona baktı. “Sehun’la beraber olabilmen için senden ayrılıyorum, kalın kafalı!”

Jongin başını endişeyle salladı; dağınık saçları da iyice dağıldı.

“Yapamam.” Karşı çıktı. “İstersen benden ayrıl ama Sehun konusunda bir şey yapamam.”

Gözlerindeki incinmeyi gördü ama aynı anda gülümsedi. İşleri düzeltme konusundaki isteksizliği belliydi ve bu beklenen bir şeydi. Ancak Jongin’in ağzından duymak aynı etkiyi vermiyordu.

Jongin kendini iğrenç hissediyordu.

“Kyungsoo haklı.” Krystal acı acı güldü. “Ne Gryffindor’sun ama. Cesaret hakkında ne biliyorsun?”

“Gurur, pervasızlık, damara basma ve can sıkıntısı mı?” Jongin bir Gryffindor’un taşıması gereken özellikleri saydı. Sonra parmağını Kyungsoo’ya çevirdi. “Slytherin: hırslı, kurnaz, işini bilen, güç aşığı, buyurgan, başarılı.” Devam etti. “Ravenclaw: zeki, yaratıcı, hazırcevap, asosyal, kaba ve aşağılık kompleksli. Ve Hufflepuff…” derin bir nefes aldı ve yutkunduktan sonra devam etti. “Sadık, kibar, adil, çalışkan, saftirik, abartılı derecede bağışlayıcı, pasif agresif ve karmaşıklıklardan olabildiğince kaçan. Basit bir Gryffindor olmayabilirim—hiç kimse bina özelliklerin hepsini taşımaz—ama Sehun… Sehun ideal Hufflepuff’ın beden bulmuş hali. Yanlış bir adım atarsam onu sonsuza kadar kaybedebilirim. Herkes duygularımın gerçek olduğunu söylüyor. Ama denemeye değer olduğunu nereden bilebilirim? Onu incitmek istemiyorum.”

“Denemeyerek kendini incitiyorsun.” Krystal konuştu. “Beni sevsen de sevmesen de, seni hâlâ umursuyorum ve senin için en iyisini istiyorum. Hayır derse, hayır der ve sen de yoluna devam edersin. Sorunlar olmazsa arkadaşlığınıza devam edersiniz. Ama evet derse, dünyanın sana nasıl kapılarını açacağını hayal et. Bir an hayal et. Bana öyle bakma. Evet derse neler olur?”

Jongin düşünmeye başladı. Gözlerini kapattı ve yazın gördüğü görüşü düşündü. Sehun’un evinde gülümserken kendisine gelen görüş. Görüşte Jongin, Sehun’u aptal sarı-siyah kravatından tutuyordu. Şaşkın çocuğu kendine çekiyor ve cesaret gösteriyordu. Onun ötesinde görüş kayboldu. Ama Jongin’in neler olabileceğine dair birkaç fikri vardı.

Şu anda Krystal ondan evet dediğini düşünmesini istemişti. O yüzden Jongin uzun süren öpücükleri, randevuları, kahkahaları, gülümsemeleri ve birbirine karışan tenlerini hayal etti. Mutluluk yanaklarını ısıtırken gülümsemeye başladı.

Sonra alnında kısa bir an dudakları hissetti. Jongin gözlerini açtığında Krystal’in odadan çıktığını gördü. Nereye gittiğini soracakken omzundaki el onu durdurdu. Jongin, Kyungsoo’ya döndü.

“Az önce sorup durduğun soruyu cevapladı.” Kyungsoo konuştu. “Onu bırak ve cevaba odaklan. Hâlâ ikna olmadıysan, ters gidebileceğini düşündüğün sonuçları parşömene dök. Doğru olduğunu düşündüğün sonuçları da. Liste tamamlanınca karar ver. Ve az önce dediklerini unutma; hiç kimse bina özelliklerinin hepsini taşımaz. Bu Sehun için de geçerli. Hepimiz binalarımızın keskin özelliklerini taşırız. Hepimiz olumsuz olanları eleyip, olumlu olanlara odaklanırız. Sana olan sadakati konusunda onun hakkını yeme.”

Sonra Kyungsoo da gitti. Jongin aklında dolaşan binlerce düşünceyle öylece oturdu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Ondan ayrıldığına inanamıyorum.” Sehun milyonuncu kez sızlanıyordu. Düşünceleri dağıldı. “İkiniz harika görünüyordunuz!”

“O benden ayrıldı.” Jongin, Sehun’un pratik yapmasını izlerken karşılık verdi. Yeni bir dönüşle Jongin’in kalbi tekledi. Sehun dans dersleri konusunu Jongin’den daha az saklıyordu. Ders aralarında İhtiyaç Odası’nda takılmak için yeni nedenleriydi.

Sehun iki saat boyunca insanlığından sıyrılıyordu ve Jongin’in bedeni her zaman buna tepki gösteriyordu. Düşüncelerine sahip olmaya çalışsa da Jongin bazı şeyleri merak eden ve yapmak isteyen sağlıklı bir delikanlıydı.

Biçim Değiştirme kitabını kapattı ve eve mektup yazmak için bir parşömen aldı. Belki dikkati yeterince dağılırdı.

“Neden onu durdurmadın?” Sehun sordu.

Jongin omuz silkti.

“Ondan sıkıldın mı?” Sehun yeniden sordu.

“Bilmiyorum Sehun.” Jongin patladı. Sonra daha nazik tonla konuştu. “Affedersin. Senin hatan değildi. Başka şeyler düşünüyorum.” _Dönüşlerini yaparken ki kıvrımlarını._

Sehun etkilenmiş gibi değildi. “Sorun değil, dostum. İşine burnunu sokuyordum.” Sehun yeni bir hareket geçti. Artık dans etmiyordu. Öylece durup görünmez raflardan eşyalar alıyormuş gibi davranıyor ve eğiliyordu.

Jongin yarısı yazılmış mektubuyla sertliğini saklamaya çalışarak duvara doğru sindi. Bu hiç iyi değildi ve gözlerini hareket eden Sehun’dan alamıyordu.

Sehun aniden durdu ve iç çekerek kollarını yana salladı.

“Jongin, buraya gel.” Elini sallayarak seslendi. Jongin yerinden kalkmak istemiyordu, sorununu göstermek istemiyordu. Sehun dudak büktü. “Haydi ama. Dans partnerine ihtiyacım var.”

“Bana göre gayet iyi gidiyorsun.” Jongin sesini sakin tutmaya çalışıyordu.

“Haydi.”

“Hayır, ben böyle iyiyim.” Jongin tiz sesle bağırdı.

“Tuhaf davranıyorsun.” Sehun kaş çatıyordu. Sehun bunu ilk kez söylemiyordu o yüzden umursamadı Jongin. “Geçen sefer dans etmeyi sevdiğini sanmıştım. İyi misin?”

Jongin’in lavaboya gitmesi gerekiyordu. Saklanması gerekiyordu. İhtiyaç Odası’nda olduğu için şanslıydı çünkü aklından düşüncesi geçerken yanda bir kapı belirdi.

“Lavaboya gitmem lazım!” Jongin aniden bağırdı. Büyüyle beliren kapıya hızla koştu ve ardından kapattı. Sehun’un yatakta nasıl görüneceğini düşünmeyi kesmeliydi. Yüzünün zevk alırken kızaracağını düşünmeyi kesmeliydi. Bedenlerini keşfedeceklerini hayal etmeyi kesmeliydi. Çok fazla dokunuş, arzu olacaktı ve yeterli zaman olmayacaktı.

“Annemi düşünmeliyim.” Jongin kendine fısıldadı. “Annem seksi değil. Annem _seksi değil. _Babam daha kötü. Babam _kesinlikle _seksi değil.”

Etkisini göstermesi uzun sürdü. Ailesini ve seksi olmadıklarını düşünürken Sehun’un mükemmelliği zihnini dolduruyor ve sorunlarını ona hatırlatıyordu.

Sehun dersin ortasında kulağına fısıldıyordu. Sehun Ravenclaw’u yendikten sonra şakayla kalçasını sıktırıyordu. Sehun İhtiyaç Odası’nda dans ediyordu. Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, Sehun—SİKTİR!

Sonunda kapıdan bir tıklama sesi geldi.

“Tuvalete mi düştün?” Sehun şakayla sordu.

“Git başımdan!” Jongin doğal bir şekilde karşılık verdi. “Birazdan çıkıyorum.” Sertliği yavaşça geçiyordu.

“Senin için mektubunu bitirdim.” Sehun eğlenmiş gibiydi.

Jongin başını ellerine yasladı ve inledi. İki saniye daha oturduktan sonra ellerini yıkadı ve lavabodan çıktı.

“Baykuşhane’ye götürmeme yardım edeceksin.” Eşyalarına doğru giderken söyledi. Sehun’un mektuba yazdıklarını kontrol etti, fena değildi. Jongin’in başını belaya sokmadığı ve düzgün yemek yediğini anlatan standart şeylerdi. “Korkutucusun.” İnledi.

“Neden göndermene yardım ediyormuşum?” Sehun sordu. “Sen benim pratiğime yardım etmedin.”

“Çünkü mektubun yarısını sen yazdın!” Jongin mektubu Sehun’un göğsüne bastırdı. “O yüzden Kuzey’i bulmama yardım et. Oradayken Ok’u besleyebilirsin çünkü özel baykuş atıştırmalıkların için can attığını biliyorum.”

Sonunda beraber Baykuşhane’ye yöneldiler. Yaz yağmurundan dolayı ıslanan olan merdivenlerde Sehun’un kaydığını duydu. Ona bakmak için hemen döndü Jongin. “İyi misin?”

“Evet, iyiyim.” Sehun kendini dengelemek için duvara tutundu. Merdivenlerin tepesine ulaştıklarında rahatladı. “Hızlı ol. Burası çok soğuk ve soğuğu sevmiyorum.”

“Tamam, tamam, çabalıyorum.” Jongin gözlerini devirdi. Kendi peçeli baykuşunu aramaya başladı, nereye saklandığını düşünüyordu. “Bu çok tuhaf.” Diye mırıldandı. “Genelde beni selamlamak için hemen uçarak gelirdi.”

“Belki senden hoşlanmadığını anlamıştır.” Sehun Ok’u selamladıktan sonra Kuzey’i ararken alaylandı.

“Sus be.” Jongin tısladı. “O beni seviyor.”

Sehun kıs kıs güldü ve aşağıdaki kabinlere bakmak için eğildi. “Oh! Onu buldum! Selam Kuzey! Ne yapı—“

Stresli bir ötüş duyurdu ve Sehun donup kaldı.

“Jongin?” Sehun şaşkınca seslendi. Jongin hızla oraya döndü, Sehun’un ses tonundan dolayı gerilmişti. “Buna bakman gerekiyor.”

“Ne var?” Jongin sordu. “Yaralanmış mı?” Sehun’un gördüğünü görmek için eğildi. Yaralanmadığı kesin bir şeydi.

“Daha kötüsü.” Sehun inledi.

Baykuşu Kuzey kuluçkaya yatmıştı.

“Dede olacaksın.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Jongin hızla kütüphanede baykuşlar ve onları büyütmekle alakalı tüm kitapları araştırmaya başladı. Kuluçka dönemi annenin göreviydi ama yavrular yumurtadan çıktığında hazırlıklı olmak istiyordu.

“Dostum, içine ne kaçtı senin?” Sehun, Jongin’i kitap yığınları arasında görünce sordu. Kitapta büyücülük dünyasında mektup göndermek için baykuşları yetiştirmeyi anlatıyordu. Neden bunu öğrenmek istiyordu ki? Jongin emin değildi. Karşısına çıkabilecek her şeyi öğrenmeliydi.

“Bilmiyorum!” Jongin parlakça gülümsedi. “İki saattir baykuş bakımını araştırıyorum. Yavrular için çoktan hazırım!”

O gün geldiğinde Jongin berbat bir haldeydi.

“Korkunç bir ebeveyn olacağım!” Jongin ilki ciklemeyle kabuğundan çıktığında mırıldandı.

“Ebeveynin Kuzey olduğuna eminim.” Sehun güldü ve yatıştırıcı bir şekilde Jongin’in sırtını okşadı.

“Ama ben Kuzey’den sorumluyum!” Jongin bağırdı. “O benim bebeğim ve şimdi kendi bebekleri var!”

“Kendini topla artık, aptal.” Sehun homurdandı. “Son birkaç haftadır bulabildiğin tüm kitapları okudun. Bu yavruları büyütecek biri varsa o da sensin.”

Jongin sızlandı ve üç küçük baykuş yavrusu kabuklarından çıktığında inledi. Bir tanesi çatlamamıştı; geç serpilendi.

Dünya sona ermiyordu ama cikleyen yavrulara bakarken Jongin’e öyle geliyordu. Bunca zamandır bulmaya çalıştığı şeyi sonunda bulmuştu.

“Sonunda ne yapmak istediğimi buldum…” Jongin kendine inanamayarak mırıldandı.

“Ha?” Sehun şaşırdı, eli hâlâ Jongin’in sırtındaydı.

Jongin doğruldu ve Sehun’a baktı.

“Ne yapmak istediğimi buldum!” daha sesli ve heyecanla konuştu. “Sen iyileştirmek istiyorsun. Her zaman bunu biliyordun. Ama ben şu ana kadar ne istediğimi bilmiyordum.”

“Sonunda anladın mı?” Sehun da heyecanlanarak sordu. Yüzü parlamıştı. “Ne?”

“Baykuşlar!” Jongin sonunda söyledi. “Baykuşları çiftleştirmek ve yetiştirmek istiyorum. Onları öğrencilere, ailelere ve okula satacağım. Kalıtım hastalıklarını tedavi edeceğim ve mektup taşımayı öğreteceğim!”

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun sordu; yüzündeki neşe başka bir ifadeye dönüştü. Yargılayıcı değildi, kuşku vardı. “İstediğin şey bu mu?”

“Evet!” Jongin neşeyle bağırdı. ‘’Bunu başaramayacağım konusundaki endişemi ve onların doğumu için yaptığım hazırlıkları açıklıyor. Araştırma yapmaktan nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun doğruladı. “Ben sadece…”

“Ne?” Jongin kaşlarını endişeyle çattı. “Benim adıma sevinmedin mi?”

“Sevindim!” Sehun karşı çıktı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. “Sadece bütün o çalışmalarının boşa gidecek olması çok yazık olacak, çoğuna ihtiyacın kalmadı.”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun da aynısını yaptı. Sonra Jongin gülmeye başladı, çok geçmeden Sehun da kahkahalarla sarsılıyordu. Nefessiz kalana, yüzleri kızarana ve gözlerinden yaş gelene kadar güldüler. Jongin çok rahatlamış hissediyordu ve kendinden hiç bu kadar emin olmamıştı.

Gözlerini açtı ve Sehun’un güzelliğiyle, özellikle güldüğü zaman, kendinden geçti. Belki zamanı gelmişti. Belki kendinde keşfettiği bu küçük parça denemeye hazır olduğunu anlatıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun önerdiği liste henüz bitmemişti ama başlamıştı ve ne yapması gerektiği belliydi.

Jongin annesinden aldığı tüm cesaretini topladı ve uzanarak Sehun’un sarı-siyah kravatını kavradı. Zihninde gerçekte olandan daha yavaş hareket ediyordu. Sehun’u kendine çekti ve olanları anladığında en yakın arkadaşının gözleri kocaman açıldı.

Dudaklarının birleşmesi hiç zarif değildi. Jongin dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırınca dişleri acıyla çarpıştı. Jongin ne yapacağını bile bilmiyordu. Krystal’i hiç öpmemişti. O her denediğinde başını yana çevirmişti. Ama en azından bu samimiydi.

Bir an Sehun’un bu beceriksiz öpücük içinde kaybolduğunu ve neler olduğunu anlamaya çalıştığını hissetti. Ama sonra gerçeklik suratına sertçe çarptı.

Sehun onu hızla ittirerek kendinden uzaklaştırdı. Jongin mutluluğundan uyandı, Sehun ihanete uğramış gibi görünüyordu. Ayağa kalktı ve arkasında savrulan cübbesiyle Baykuşhane'den uzaklaştı.

“Sehun, bekle!” Jongin sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı. “Açıklamama izin ver!”

Sehun soğuk gözlerle ona baktı. Jongin ayvayı yemişti.

“Farklı olduğunu sanmıştım.” Sehun fısıldadı. Jongin’in sözleri boğazına takıldı. Sehun devam etti. “Bunu bana yapmayacağına güvendiğim tek kişiydin sen. Seninle güvende hissediyordum.”

“Benimle _güvendesin_.” Jongin açıklamaya çalışıyordu. “Yapmamalıydım—“

“Evet, yapmamalıydın.” Dedi Sehun.

“Sehun—“

“Hoşça kal, Jongin.”

Öylece uzaklaştı ondan Sehun. Jongin ağlayamayacak kadar sersemlemiş halde kalakalmıştı. En büyük korkusu gerçekleşmişti. Sehun’u kaybetmişti. Arkadaşlığını, güvenini ve her şeyini kaybetmişti.

Bu yüzden bunu yapmak istememişti. Cesaretini derinlere gömmüştü ama samimiyeti baskın çıkmıştı. Şimdi her şey bitmişti. Jongin’in tek yapabildiği kırık kalbini teselli etmek ve Sehun’un ona arkadaş olarak yeni bir şans vermesi için dua etmekti.


	4. Part 4

Jongin hızla kütüphanede baykuşlar ve onları büyütmekle alakalı tüm kitapları araştırmaya başladı. Kuluçka dönemi annenin göreviydi ama yavrular yumurtadan çıktığında hazırlıklı olmak istiyordu.

“Dostum, içine ne kaçtı senin?” Sehun, Jongin’i kitap yığınları arasında görünce sordu. Kitapta büyücülük dünyasında mektup göndermek için baykuşları yetiştirmeyi anlatıyordu. Neden bunu öğrenmek istiyordu ki? Jongin emin değildi. Karşısına çıkabilecek her şeyi öğrenmeliydi.

“Bilmiyorum!” Jongin parlakça gülümsedi. “İki saattir baykuş bakımını araştırıyorum. Yavrular için çoktan hazırım!”

O gün geldiğinde Jongin berbat bir haldeydi.

“Korkunç bir ebeveyn olacağım!” Jongin ilki ciklemeyle kabuğundan çıktığında mırıldandı.

“Ebeveynin Kuzey olduğuna eminim.” Sehun güldü ve yatıştırıcı bir şekilde Jongin’in sırtını okşadı.

“Ama ben Kuzey’den sorumluyum!” Jongin bağırdı. “O benim bebeğim ve şimdi kendi bebekleri var!”

“Kendini topla artık, aptal.” Sehun homurdandı. “Son birkaç haftadır bulabildiğin tüm kitapları okudun. Bu yavruları büyütecek biri varsa o da sensin.”

Jongin sızlandı ve üç küçük baykuş yavrusu kabuklarından çıktığında inledi. Bir tanesi çatlamamıştı; geç serpilendi.

Dünya sona ermiyordu ama cikleyen yavrulara bakarken Jongin’e öyle geliyordu. Bunca zamandır bulmaya çalıştığı şeyi sonunda bulmuştu.

“Sonunda ne yapmak istediğimi buldum…” Jongin kendine inanamayarak mırıldandı.

“Ha?” Sehun şaşırdı, eli hâlâ Jongin’in sırtındaydı.

Jongin doğruldu ve Sehun’a baktı.

“Ne yapmak istediğimi buldum!” daha sesli ve heyecanla konuştu. “Sen iyileştirmek istiyorsun. Her zaman bunu biliyordun. Ama ben şu ana kadar ne istediğimi bilmiyordum.”

“Sonunda anladın mı?” Sehun da heyecanlanarak sordu. Yüzü parlamıştı. “Ne?”

“Baykuşlar!” Jongin sonunda söyledi. “Baykuşları çiftleştirmek ve yetiştirmek istiyorum. Onları öğrencilere, ailelere ve okula satacağım. Kalıtım hastalıklarını tedavi edeceğim ve mektup taşımayı öğreteceğim!”

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun sordu; yüzündeki neşe başka bir ifadeye dönüştü. Yargılayıcı değildi, kuşku vardı. “İstediğin şey bu mu?”

“Evet!” Jongin neşeyle bağırdı. Bunu başaramayacağım konusundaki endişemi ve onların doğumu için yaptığım hazırlıkları açıklıyor. Araştırma yapmaktan nefret ettiğimi biliyorsun.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun doğruladı. “Ben sadece…”

“Ne?” Jongin kaşlarını endişeyle çattı. “Benim adıma sevinmedin mi?”

“Sevindim!” Sehun karşı çıktı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. “Sadece bütün o çalışmalarının boşa gidecek olması çok yazık olacak, çoğuna ihtiyacın kalmadı.”

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun da aynısını yaptı. Sonra Jongin gülmeye başladı, çok geçmeden Sehun da kahkahalarla sarsılıyordu. Nefessiz kalana, yüzleri kızarana ve gözlerinden yaş gelene kadar güldüler. Jongin çok rahatlamış hissediyordu ve kendinden hiç bu kadar emin olmamıştı.

Gözlerini açtı ve Sehun’un güzelliğiyle, özellikle güldüğü zaman, kendinden geçti. Belki zamanı gelmişti. Belki kendinde keşfettiği bu küçük parça denemeye hazır olduğunu anlatıyordu. Kyungsoo’nun önerdiği liste henüz bitmemişti ama başlamıştı ve ne yapması gerektiği belliydi.

Jongin annesinden aldığı tüm cesaretini topladı ve uzanarak Sehun’un sarı-siyah kravatını kavradı. Zihninde gerçekte olandan daha yavaş hareket ediyordu. Sehun’u kendine çekti ve olanları anladığında en yakın arkadaşının gözleri kocaman açıldı.

Dudaklarının birleşmesi hiç zarif değildi. Jongin dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırınca dişleri acıyla çarpıştı. Jongin ne yapacağını bile bilmiyordu. Krystal’i hiç öpmemişti. O her denediğinde başını yana çevirmişti. Ama en azından bu samimiydi.

Bir an Sehun’un bu beceriksiz öpücük içinde kaybolduğunu ve neler olduğunu anlamaya çalıştığını hissetti. Ama sonra gerçeklik suratına sertçe çarptı.

Sehun onu hızla ittirerek kendinden uzaklaştırdı. Jongin mutluluğundan uyandı, Sehun ihanete uğramış gibi görünüyordu. Ayağa kalktı ve arkasında savrulan cübbesiyle Baykuşhane'den uzaklaştı.

“Sehun, bekle!” Jongin sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı. “Açıklamama izin ver!”

Sehun soğuk gözlerle ona baktı. Jongin ayvayı yemişti.

“Farklı olduğunu sanmıştım.” Sehun fısıldadı. Jongin’in sözleri boğazına takıldı. Sehun devam etti. “Bunu bana yapmayacağına güvendiğim tek kişiydin sen. Seninle güvende hissediyordum.”

“Benimle _güvendesin_.” Jongin açıklamaya çalışıyordu. “Yapmamalıydım—“

“Evet, yapmamalıydın.” Dedi Sehun.

“Sehun—“

“Hoşça kal, Jongin.”

Öylece uzaklaştı ondan Sehun. Jongin ağlayamayacak kadar sersemlemiş halde kalakalmıştı. En büyük korkusu gerçekleşmişti. Sehun’u kaybetmişti. Arkadaşlığını, güvenini ve her şeyini kaybetmişti.

Bu yüzden bunu yapmak istememişti. Cesaretini derinlere gömmüştü ama samimiyeti baskın çıkmıştı. Şimdi her şey bitmişti. Jongin’in tek yapabildiği kırık kalbini teselli etmek ve Sehun’un ona arkadaş olarak yeni bir şans vermesi için dua etmekti.

★★★★★★★★★★★

Jongin’in Baykuşhane’den ayrılacak gücü toplaması uzun sürdü. Nereye gideceğini bilmiyordu. Sehun yokken duyguları delirmişti. Yavru baykuşları o anlığına unutulmuştu. Kuzey yavrularına bakardı ve eşi ona yardım etmek için etrafta olmalıydı. İyi olurlardı.

Şimdilik Chanyeol’u bulma umuduyla Gryffindor kulesine koşturdu. Chanyeol’un bu sefer yardımı olmayacağını anladı. Aslında Chanyeol’un yüzünü görünce her şey kötüleşti. Çünkü Chanyeol, Baekhyun’la, kendi Hufflepuff’ıyla, beraberdi ve Jongin’in onu tanıdığından beri yapmak istediği gibi öpüşüyorlardı.

Jongin, Chanyeol adına mutlu olmalıydı ama o anda kendinde o gücü bulamıyordu. Adil değildi. Neden herkes mutlu olurken o incinen olmayı hak etmişti?

Ortak salondan çıktı ve o anda görüş kasırgaları başladı. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’a son kez bakarak tısladı ve yeniden koşmaya başladı.

Zihni gelecekten karelerle doluydu. Mutlu olacaklardı. Uzun zaman mutlu olacaklardı. Baekhyun aralarında cesur olandı. Doğru zaman geldiğinde tek dizi üzerine çökecek olan oydu. Chanyeol daha fazla para kazanacaktı ve iyi bir ev geçindirecekti.

Jongin evlat edindikleri kızı görünce hepsini savuşturdu. Durmalarını istiyordu.

Merdivenlerden inerek koridorlarda koşturuyor ve kendisine söylenen portreler arasından geçiyordu.

Keskin bir acı beynine saplandı, neredeyse çığlık atacaktı. Gözlerini sımsıkı kapatarak küçük bir inleme koyuverdi. Birisine çarptığında ikisi de yere düştü.

“Neler oluyor Jongin?!” Jongdae kitapları etrafa saçılınca bağırdı.

Jongin, Ravenclaw’un gelecekteki işinin Muggle Çalışmaları profesörü olduğunu ve öğrencilere Mugglelar ve eşek şakaları konusunda her şeyi öğrettiğini gördü. Başarısını, modaya uygun saç kesimini gördü. Renkli ve parlaktı; Jongdae her resimde gülümsüyordu.

“Hey,” Jongdae’nin sesi daha yumuşak çıkıyordu. “İyi misin?”

Jongin cevap vermedi. Ağzını açtığında çığlık atacağını biliyordu. Bunun yerine ayağa kalktı ve özür dilemeden koşmaya başladı.

Yanlarından geçen öğrencilerin resimlerini görüyordu. Bazılarını tanıyor, bazılarını tanımıyordu. Ama bu kasırgası için önemli değildi.

Birisi beynini deliyormuş gibi hissettiren başka bir keskin ağrıyla şoka uğradı. Bu sefer çığlığını durduramadı ve Büyük Salon’un girişinde durakladı. Öğrenciler acı dolu çığlıklarını duyunca korkuyla ona döndüler.

Onu gerçekliğe döndüren omzunda eller hissedince neredeyse rahatlayacaktı. Jongin kim olduğunu söyleyemiyordu. Ama çığlıkları durana kadar o kişi bedenini sarstı.

Jongin kuzeniyle karşı karşıya geldi; yüzünde şaşkınlık ve endişe dolu bir ifade vardı. Sonra Jongin ilk kez Kyungsoo’nun görüşünü gördü; önce yediği yemek gibi küçük olanları sonra yeni iş günü için ailesiyle Diagon Yolu’ndaki dükkanları gezdiği daha büyüğünü. İşte tanıştığı birisi onun için önemli olacaktı.

“Jongin!” Jongin yeniden çığlık atınca Kyungsoo bağırdı. “Neyin var?”

“Trelawney’i getir!” Jongin ayrılacakmış gibi hissettiren başını tutarak bağırdı. “Trelawney’i getir!”

Kyungsoo etraflarına toplana kalabalığa döndü ve birine işaret etti. “Sen, Madam Pomfrey’i git getir.” Sonra başkasına döndü. “Sen, Profesör Trelawney’i getir. Çabuk olun!”

İki öğrenci aceleyle denileni yerine getirmeye gittiler. Jongin’in acı dolu çığlıkları adımlarını sendeletiyordu.”

“Jongin, neyin var senin?” Kyungsoo yeniden sordu.

“Acıyor!” Jongin bağırdı. “Acıyor! Her şey acıyor!”

Gözlerini açıp Kyungsoo’ya bakmaya çalıştı ama arkasındaki Sehun’un kendisine baktığını gördü. Gözleri korkuyla açılmıştı ve yüzü endişeyle doluydu ama Jongin’in yanına gelemiyordu. Önemli değildi. Görüşler hızla Jongin’in zihnine doluştular.

Sehun’un görüşleri. Gülümseme ve kahkahalarla doluydu. Bir yerde Jongin’in elini yeniden tutuyordu. Bir yerde Sehun istediği gibi şifacı olmuştu ve bitkiler konusunda uzmanlaşıyordu. Bir yerde Jongin, Sehun’un başlattığı başka bir öpücük gördü. Gelecek onunla oyun mu oynuyordu? Neden hiç yokken kendisine umut veriyordu?

Jongin daha fazla düşünemedi. Görüşleri ve acı çok fazlaydı. Geriye doğru kendini bırakarak sert zemine yığılıp kaldı. Görüşleri gidiyordu ama üzerinde iki yüz belirdi; adını tekrar tekrar bağırıyorlardı fakat sesleri Jongin’in kulaklarına ulaşmıyordu.

Jongin o anda bayıldı.

★★★★★★★★★★★

Kelimelere uyandı.

Jongin’in anlayamadığı ciddi bir konuşma fısıltıları geliyordu. Başı çatlıyordu ancak en azından rahat bir yerde yatıyordu.

“Uyanıyor.” Yakınındaki birisi konuştu. Sehun gibiydi ama neden buradaydı ki? Ondan uzaklaşmıştı. Gidişi bitiş gibi gelmişti kulağına.

“Sonra ona bakmak için gelirim.” Başka bir ses konuştu; Kyungsoo’nundu.

“Sorun değil.”

Jongin sonunda gözlerini açtığında şaşırdı. Sehun’un yüzü üzerine doğrul eğilmişti; yüzünde şaşkınlık ve endişe vardı. Görüşleri yeniden istilaya başlayınca Jongin gözlerini sıkıca kapattı.

İnledi ve başını tutarak yana yuvarlandı.

“Neyin var senin?” Sehun sinirle sordu.

“Çok canım yanıyor, kalın kafalı—“

Sehun’un kanlı yüzü gözlerinin önünde belirince nefesini tuttu. O zaman bile gülümsüyordu ve Jongin nedenini anlayamıyordu. Neden görüşleri ona tam versiyonlarını göstermiyordu?

“Alay etmek seni kurtarmayacak.” Sehun homurdandı. “Bana elini uzat.”

Jongin tereddüt edince Sehun elini tuttu. Jongin’in eline yuvarlak ve ıslak bir şey tutuşturdu.

“Sakız gibi çiğne onu.” Jongin elindeki şeye bakarken Sehun emir verdi. Farklı büyülü otlardan oluşan bir toptu ama Jongin bu şeyi ağzına sokma fikrini sevmemişti. Sehun daha fazla açıklaması gerektiğini anlayınca devam etti. “Acını dindirecek.”

Jongin biraz düşündükten sonra tereddütle ağzına attı. Düşündüğü gibi tadı iğrençti ve kusmak istemesine neden oluyordu. Ama etkisi çabuk işe yaradı. Jongin hâlâ görüşleri görüyordu ama acısı diniyordu. Şimdi tek bir şeye odaklanması gerekiyordu.

Sehun, Jongin’in göz kapağına uzandı ve kaldırarak inceledi. Jongin refleks olarak geri çekildi, Sehun’dan gelen böyle bir ilgiye alışkın değildi. Jongin şu ana kadar onun hastalarından biri olmamıştı hiç.

“Sabit dur.” Sehun homurdandı. Jongin dediğini yaparak Sehun’un muayene etmesine izin verdi. “Uyanıkken rüya görüyor gibisin. Göz bebeklerin kocaman olmuş. Profesör Trelawney kötü bir ‘kasırga’ olduğunu söyledi. Ne anlama geldiğini bana söylemedi ama kötü olanların stresten dolayı bir anda gelebileceklerini açıkladı.”

Jongin bir şey demedi.

Sehun sessizliğini kabul etti ve aralarında tuhaf bir hava oluştu. İkisinden biri konuşana kadar sonsuz bir zaman geçmiş gibiydi.

“Sana Luhan’la neden ayrıldığımı hiç anlatmadım, değil mi?” Sehun sessiz bir şekilde mırıldandı. Jongin buna alışkın değildi.

“Birkaç tahminim var.” Jongin’in kelimeleri ağzındaki ottan dolayı boğuk çıktı. Sehun’un gözlerine bakmıyordu.

“Veela soyumdan dolayı olup olmadığını sormuştun.” Sehun açıkladı. “Öyleydi. Ama o benden önce gördü. Önemsediğim insanlar tarafından kandırılabileceğim söylenmişti. Tamamen insan olmadığımı ve yarı sihirli yaratık olduğumu öğrendiklerinde farklı davranabilirlermiş. Ama Luhan’dan hoşlanıyordum ve bana karşı nazikti o yüzden bir sorun olduğunu gösteren sinyalleri görmezden geldim.” Sehun devam etmeden önce yutkundu.

“Ben sonunda ona açıkladığımda anladı. Yüzünde korkunç bir ifade belirdi. Hata yapmış olabileceğini ve düşünmesi için zamana ihtiyacı olduğunu söyledi. Ayrılmak istemesinin nedeninin Veela olmam olmadığına söz verdi. Duygularının gerçek olmadığını düşündüğü içindi. O sonuca varmıştı ve bu canımı yaktı. Çok canımı yaktı. Luhan bana yaklaşması için ona yardım ettiğini söyleyince sana söylemek istemedim. Kötü hissetmeni istemedim.”

“Farklı nedenlerden dolayı kötü hissetmiştim.” Jongin araya girdi.

“Başlama gene.” Sehun hırladı. “Nasıl hissettiğimi açıklamaya çalışıyorum ve arkadaşım olarak kalmak istiyorsan dinleyeceksin.”

Jongin ağzını kapattı. Sehun ona bir şans veriyordu ve aptallığı yüzünden bunu kaybetmeyecekti. Sehun’un sonraki söyledikleri içindeki umutları yeniden yeşertti.

“Bana karşı olan duygularına son ver demiyorum.” Dedi. “Kolay olmadığını biliyorum. Sadece neden tedbirli olduğumu anlamanı istiyorum. Bu konuda biraz daha düşün.”

“Ben altı yıldır düşünüyorum!” Jongin hüsranla ağzından kaçırdı. Sonunda Sehun’a baktı. Bu bir hataydı. Sehun’un geleceğinden daha fazla görüş zihnine doluştu; Sehun’un şimdiki halini ve gelecekteki halini birbirine karıştırıyordu.

Sonra Sehun üzerine doğru eğildi. Geriye doğru kaçarak yastığa gömülürken başı dönüyordu Jongin’in.

“O zaman gerçek olduğuna beni inandır.” Diye soludu. “Karşılığında gerçek olmasına mı yoksa böyle kalmak istediğime karar vereceğim.” sonra geri çekilerek Jongin’e nefes alması için fırsat sundu. “Acın dindiğinde, topu tükür ve biraz dinlen. Sen iyileşene kadar yavru baykuşlara ben bakarım.”

Sonra Jongin’in hastane kanadında yalnız bırakarak gitti.

★★★★★★★★★★★

Jongin daha sonra uyandığında yanında Kyungsoo’yu buldu. Aynı gün mü yoksa ertesi sabah mı olduğuna karar veremiyordu.

Kyungsoo’ya baktığında görüşler ve acı yeniden geldi ancak ilk başladığı kadar yoğun değildi.

“Uyanmışsın.” Kyungsoo kitabını bırakarak mırıldandı. Yaklaşarak Jongin’in oturmasına yardım etti. Jongin bu ilgiyi beklemiyordu ve Kyungsoo’dan gelmesini tuhaf buluyordu.

“Ne…” diye başladı ama ne sormak istediğini bilmiyordu. Kyungsoo bitmemiş sorusunu görmezden geldi.

“Sehun sana bunu bıraktı.” Kyungsoo, Jongin’e başka bir ot topu uzattı. Jongin yüzünü buruşturdu ama iğrenç tatlı topu aldı. Fikrini değiştirmeden önce hızla ağzına attı. Kyungsoo bir süre sessizce oturdu.

“Neden buradasın?” Jongin topu çiğnerken sordu.

“Sana söylemiştim.” Kyungsoo iç çekti. “Gün sonunda biz hep aile olacağız. Senin için endişelendim.”

Jongin bakışlarını kuzeninden kaçırdı. Kyungsoo’yu hoş karşılamadığı için utanıyordu. Arkadaş olmayı öneren oydu. Başlatma konusunda çok beceriksizdi.

“Teşekkürler.” Diye mırıldandı.

“Neler olduğunu anlatmak ister misin?” Kyungsoo sordu. “Sen(?) iyi olana kadar Sehun’un neden başında dikilmediğini anlatmak ister misin?”

Jongin dudağını ısırdı ve yumruklarını sıktı. Görüşleri öfkesiyle beraber agresifleşti ve ağzındaki topu sinirle çiğnemeye başladı. Etkisini gösteriyordu ve daha iyi hissediyordu.

“Bir şey yaptın, değil mi?” Kyungsoo sandalyeden kalkıp Jongin’in yatağının kenarına oturdu. “İçini açtın ve o da seni reddetti?”

Söze dökmek karnına yumruk yemiş gibi hissettirdi. Bir anlığına gelecekten görüşler azaldı ve geçmişe döndü. Öpücüğü hatırlayınca dudakları karıncalandı ve sonra ittirilmeyle gelen acıyı hatırladı. Jongin’in gözleri yaşlarla doldu ve bacaklarına sarıldı.

“Saklama.” Kyungsoo önerdi. “Gel buraya.” Sonra Jongin’e sarılarak başını kendi omzuna yasladı. “Bırak gitsin. Sorun değil.”

Jongin’in daha fazlasına ihtiyacı yoktu. Ağlamaya başladı, gözyaşları Kyungsoo’nun omzunu ıslatıyordu ve kalbi acıyordu. Korkuyordu ve neden Kyungsoo’nun kendisiyle ilgilenmesine izin verdiğini anlamıyordu. Ama Slytherin’de rahatlatıcı bir şeyler vardı ve Jongin elinde olmadan o rahatlığa gömülüp her şey yolundaymış gibi davranıyordu.

“Onu öptüm.” Jongin gözyaşları durunca konuştu. “Kendimden emin ve cesur hissettim. Onu kendime çekip öpmek doğal hissettirdi. Ama sonra beni ittirdi ve kaçtı. Ne yapacağımı bilemedim. Onu kaybettiğimi sandım.”

“Şaşırmıştı.” Kyungsoo onu teselli etti. “Önce onunla konuşmalıydın. İhtiyacın olduğu zaman buradaydı. Hâlâ önemsiyor.”

“Biliyorum.” Jongin gözlerini kapatarak geriye yaslandı. “O hâlâ benim en yakın arkadaşım. Ama hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olmayacak. Benden uzaklaştı. Benden yine bir şeyler saklayacak.”

“Senin hepimizden sakladığın gibi mi?” Kyungsoo sordu.

Jongin ona baktı ve gelecekteki Kyungsoo’yu görerek irkildi. Jongin bir şey demedi.

“Tam olarak ne oldu sana?” Kyungsoo lafı dolandırmayarak direkt sordu. Jongin sırıttı.

“Sen de aynı ailedensin.” Jongin’in sesi çatladı. “Bir şeyler biliyor olmalısın. Bilmiyorsan, henüz seninle konuşmaya hazır değilim. Önce ona söylemek istiyorum.”

“O zaman neden söylemedin?” Kyungsoo sordu. “Güvenini kazanmadı mı?”

“Milyon kere kazandı.” Dedi Jongin. “Ona uzun zamandır anlatmak istiyorum. Anlayacak birisinin olmasını istedim. Ama doğru kelimeleri bulamadım. Benden sır sakladığı için ona çok kızmıştım. Ben nasıl daha uzun süre bir sır saklayabilirim? Bu sırrın getirebileceği ilgiyi de istemiyorum.”

“Zaten yeterince ilgi çektin.” Kyungsoo elini salladı. “Okuldaki en iyi Quidditch oyuncularından birisisin. İstersen gelecekteki İksir Efendisi olabilirsin ve dedikodular doğruysa gittikçe can yakıcı oluyormuşsun.”

“Ama kaç tane iyi Quidditch oyuncusu var?” Jongin sordu. “Kaç kişi mükemmel iksir yapabiliyor? Kaç kişi yakışıklı? Düşündüğün zaman çoklar. Ama bu farklı. Babam kontrol etmeyi öğrensem bile bu yeteneğimin çok ilgi çekeceğini söyledi. Yaygın olan bir şey değil. Öyle bir ilgi istemiyorum. Dünyanın kapımı aşındırmasını istemiyorum.”

Kyungsoo derin düşüncelere dalarak eğildi. Jongin’in başı dönüyordu ama Sehun’un eğildiği zamanki gibi gerilemedi.

“Senin için en çok önemli olan şey ne?” Kyungsoo sordu. “Dünya mı? O mu?”

“O.” Jongin tereddütsüzce cevapladı. “En önemli kişi o.”

“O zaman onun için dünyayla savaş.” Kyungsoo önerdi. “Cesur olup olmaman önemli değil. Tüm cesaretini topla ve ona her şeyi anlat. Sana verdiği fırsata tutun ve onun için savaş. Onu seviyorsun, değil mi?”

Jongin başıyla onayladı.

“O zaman bunu kanıtla.”

★★★★★★★★★★★

Yavru baykuşlar ve Jongin’in sessiz planları dışında her şey normale döndü. Neredeyse korkutucu derecede normal. Sehun aralarında bir şey olmamış gibi davranıyordu ve Jongin de bir şey yapmaya çekiniyordu. Sehun’u öpmek artık bir hayal gibi geliyordu.

Tek fark, Sehun artık fiziksel kontağı sınırlamıştı. Jongin’in zor alışacağı bir şeydi. Sehun’un elini tutmaya, açken ve yorgunken ona yaslanmaya çok alışkındı. Ama artık Sehun çoğu zaman Jongin’in yaslanacağını anladığında geri çekiliyordu.

Jongin ilgi çekmemeyi tercih ediyordu. Sehun’un uzaklaşmasına izin veriyor ve bir şey olmamış gibi davranıyordu. Kendisini yavru baykuşların bakımına adamıştı ve Sehun baykuşu Kuzey kadar annelik yaptığı için onunla alay ediyordu. Aslında Sehun, Kuzey’in yavrularına dokunduğunda Jongin’in gözünü çıkarmamış olmasının bir mucize olduğunu düşünüyordu.

“Ona yavrularını geri vermezsen, seni sevmeyi bırakabilir.” Sehun uyardı.

“Neredeyse bitirdim.” Jongin avucundaki yavru baykuşu rahat ettirmek için küçük kanatlarını düzeltiyordu. Diğerlerinden iki gün sonra doğmuştu ve Jongin’in kalbinde ayrı bir yeri vardı. Diğer yavrular çoktan kilo almaya başlamıştı ancak bu küçük adam büyük kardeşlerine göre yemek yemede hâlâ zorluk yaşıyordu. Jongin sonunda bir parça daha et yedirebilmişti ve sonra onu Kuzey’in sıcak yuvasına bıraktı.

“Artık gidebilir miyiz?” Sehun homurdandı. “Akşam yemeği oluyor ve açlıktan ölüyorum.”

“Tamam, tamam.” Jongin eliyle Sehun’u geçiştirdi. “Tek düşündüğün yemek zaten.”

“Sanki sen farklısın.” Sehun hıhladı.

Jongin’in dudakları kıvrıldı ama şu anda yemek dışında pek çok şey düşünüyordu. Çoğu neyin gerçek olduğunu kanıtlayan seçeneklerdi.

Sehun’un annesine yazıp tavsiye almayı düşünüyordu. Baekhyun’a gidip öğüt istediğinde Jongin’e kendisinin bulmasını söylemişti. Ardından Kyungsoo’ya sordu ancak kuzeni elindeki Gelecek Postası’yla kafasına bir tane geçirmişti.

Jongin nedenler listesini yazmaya geri döndü. Ne kadar çok düşünürse düşünsün arkadaşlıklarının ilk dönemlerindeki işaretleri gösteriyordu. Hepsi aptalca şeylerdi ve bazen Veela etkisini sorguluyordu ancak Bayan Oh’un aşkın başlangıcına dair sözlerini iyi dinlemişti. İkisi de anlamasa da gerçekti ve sağlamdı.

★★★★★★★★★★★

Jongin yaz tatili için ayrıldıklarında Sehun’u bir kez daha öpmek istedi. Konuşulmayan kurallara karşı olduğunu biliyordu ama yine de istiyordu. Sehun ne zaman alaycı bir yorum yapsa, Jongin bir öpücük çalmak istemişti. Ödevlerini yaparken dudaklarını ısırdığında, Jongin kızaran eti iyileştirmek istemişti. Ama her şeyden önemlisi, Sehun’un sırtından aşağı patates püresi döktüğü ve Sehun’un yavru ayı patronusuna güldüğü zamana dönmek istiyordu.

Listesine yeni bir madde eklerken Sehun’la kompartımanda oturuyorlardı. Sadece Sehun’u düşündüğü zaman patronus yaratabiliyordu ama aldığı formdan dolayı biraz utanıyordu. Kendisine gerçekten dürüst olması gerekirse, içten içe alayını umursamıyordu. İlgisini çekiyordu ve Sehun’un kahkaha atmasına neden oluyordu.

“Neden sürekli bir şeyler karalıyorsun?” Sehun çikolatalı kurbağasını yerken karşısından seslendi. “Kuzey’in yavruları doğduğundan beri o defter olmadan bir yere gitmiyorsun.”

“Kanıtları yazıyorum.” Jongin dürüstçe cevapladı. Artık saklamanın bir manası yoktu. Sehun biliyordu ve Jongin’in ona kanıtlaması için zamanı daralıyordu. Mezun olmadan önce bir yılları vardı. Profesyonel dünya dikkatli olmazlarsa onları yutabilir ve uzaklaştırabilirdi. Sehun’la iletişimini kesmemeliydi.

“Kanıt mı?” Sehun şaşkınca sordu. Unutmuş gibi görünüyordu ve sonra birden anlayarak gözlerini devirdi. Konuyu kapatmak istediği belliydi ancak Jongin buna izin vermeyecekti.

“Platforma varmadan önce bir şey söyleyeyim.” Defteri kapatarak dikkatini tamamen Sehun’a verdi. “Senin kadar dinlenilmeyi hak ediyorum ve bunu söylemek için çok bekledim.”

“Hızlı ol.” Sehun homurdandı.

“Altı yıl boyunca sana anlatmak için bekledim çünkü seni incitmek istemiyordum.” Sonunda konuşmaya başladı. “Ne olduğunu anlamazken, seni kaybetmek istemediğim için sana anlatmaya korktum. Sırrını öğrendiğimde, ben de gerçek olmamasından korktum. Veela öfkenle yaşayıp yaşayamayacağımı düşündüm. Görünüşünün üzerimde olabilecek etkilerini sorguladım. Nefes kesici olduğunu inkâr etmeyeceğim –bunu hep biliyordum—ancak benim için ne ifade ettiğini uzun zaman önce sormuştun. Seni öptüğüm ana kadar karar verememiştim.” Sonra gülümsedi. “Hazırla kendini, istediğim kanıtları topladığımda içindeki Hufflepuff’ı utandıracağım.”

Bu ani özgüvenin nereden geldiğini bilmiyordu ancak hemen çikolatasına gömülen Sehun’un yüzünün pembeleşmesini görmeye değerdi.

“Seni kaybetmezsem yeniden öpeceğim.” Jongin cesareti tavana çıkarken ekledi. Sehun’un çikolatası boğazına takıldı ve asasını Jongin’e doğrulttu. Öksürürken bir yandan da aptallığa devam ederse onu lanetleyeceğini söylüyordu. Jongin gülerek bunu iyiye yordu.

“Hiç komik değil!” Sehun sızlandı. Sehun’dan öpücük çalamadığı sürece öyle olduğunu düşünüyordu Jongin.

“Ne?” Jongin sordu. “Bence komik. Çünkü seni tanıyorum. Bana gerçekten kızsaydın beni çoktan lanetlemiştin. İçindeki Veela çıkmadı bile.”

Ciddi olduğunu göstermek için Sehun, Jongin’in başının yanından geçip giden bir büyü mırıldandı. Jongin bundan etkilenmemişti. Sehun’un kaçıramayacağı kadar yakındılar.

İstasyona vardılar ve Jongin’in en yakın arkadaşına bir şey daha demesi gerekiyordu. Gülerek eşyalarını topladı; bu durumun sonuçları için fazla cesurdu. Sehun ona deliymiş gibi bakıyordu, sorun değildi. Jongin, Sehun’u ikna etmeden önce muhtemelen birkaç tane lanet yiyecekti.

Kompartımandan çıkarken Jongin, Sehun’un kendisini dinleyeceğinden emin olmak için çıkışı engelledi.

“Daha önce bizi düşündüğünün farkında olduğumu bil.” Jongin bilmiş bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Bunu nereden biliyorsun?” Sehun, Jongin’in gözlerine bakmayarak mırıldandı.

“Çünkü korkmadan önce, öpücüğüme karşılık verdin.” Jongin cevapladı. “Korktuğun için seni suçlamıyorum. Ben de korkuyorum. Yürütmek için bir şans istiyorum sadece.”

“Ne olmuş seni öptüysem?” Sehun homurdandı. “Belki öpmüşümdür. Belki öpmemişimdir. Sana şans vermişken hâlâ beni gerçek olduğuna inandırman lazım.”

“İnandıracağım.” Jongin güvence verdi. “Ama bu yaz olmayacak. Takılmak istiyorsan hâlâ, rahatsız olma. Yapmam gerekeni kanıtlayana kadar bir şey yapmayacağım.”

Sehun hıhladı ve Jongin’i ittirdi. Ama Jongin’i bileğinden kavrayarak dışarıya sürükledi. En azından normale dönüyorlardı.

★★★★★★★★★★★

Jongin yazı listesini güncelleyerek geçirdi. Sehun’la arkadaşlığı hakkında hatırlayabildiği her şey vardı. Sehun’un sevdiği şeyleri hatırlıyordu. Sevdiği yemekleri ve içecekleri. En sevdiği atkısını ve hayvanı. Patronusunu ve en az sevdiği dersleri.

Jongin, Sehun’a kanıtlayacak hiçbir şeyi unutmayacaktı.

Jongin o yaz Sehun’un evinde kalırken geçen seferki gibiydi. Ancak bu sefer Sehun, Jongin’le dans etmekten kaçtı. Jongin sormadı ama Sehun da bir adım atmadı. Sehun’la dans etmek için yanıp tutuşsa da aralarında Jongin’i tereddüde düşüren bir mesafe oluştu.

Bayan Oh hemen aralarında bir şey olduğunu anlamış gibiydi ancak daha fazlasını kurcalamadı. Geçen seneki dokunuşların azlığının farkındaydı. Jongin geldiğinde ufak sarılmaya gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. Ancak devam etmesi için onu cesaretlendirmek adına Jongin’e gülümsüyordu. Oğlunu herkesten iyi tanıyordu ve Jongin’i vazgeçmemesi için cesaretlendiriyorsa o zaman Jongin vazgeçmeyecekti. Sabırlı olması ve biraz daha cesur olması gerekiyordu.

“Dans etmek ister misin?” Sehun aklındaki şarkıyla başlayınca Bayan Oh sordu. Jongin en yakın arkadaşını izlerken sadece baş sallayabildi. Bayan Oh memnuniyetle ellerini omzuna koydu. “O zaman dans et.”

O bir şey demeden Jongin ne demeye çalıştığını anladı. Kalbini açması için onu cesaretlendiriyordu. Jongin derin bir nefes aldı ve oturduğu yerden kalktı.

Sehun bakışlarını ona kilitledi ve Jongin büyüleyici bakışların kendini caydırmasına izin vermedi. Kendine geri dönerek zaman vermeden hemen dansa başladı ve Sehun’un hareketlerini taklit etti. Yoldan çıktıklarında Sehun zarafetini korurken Jongin kalbinin işini yapmasına izin veriyordu.

Aralarındaki Veela dansı saparken kalbine kendini bıraktı ve bedeni kendiliğinden hareket ederken gözleri kapandı. Omzuna eller dokundu ancak Sehun’un değildiler. Tek yaptıkları ona destek olup insanlığından kopmaması için güç sağlamaktı. İncinebilirdi ve korkutucuydu ancak burada güvende olduğunu biliyordu. Omzunu tutan kadın onu cesaretlendiriyordu ve en yakın arkadaşı dışında odadaki tek kişiydi.

Görüşler göz kapaklarının arkasında dans ediyordu; bilmediği bir danstaki adımlar. Birisinin cübbesine ve parlayan ayakkabılarına bakıyordu. Avucunun içinde sıcacık, rahatlatıcı ve güçlü eller vardı.

Dönüşler, dönüşler, dönüşler ve sonra o parlak gülümsemeyle ay ışığı kadar parlak ten.

Dönerken omzundaki el gitti ama yerine beline yeni eller geldi. Kime ait olduğuna bakmasına gerek yoktu. Onu yönlendiriyorlardı ancak Jongin duygularını dizginlemeye çalışıyordu. Bu Sehun’a nasıl hissettiğinin bir kanıtıydı belki. Değildi belki. Ama Sehun’un kucağında kendini güvende hissediyordu. Dönüşleri yaparken her şey yolundaydı.

Sonra başı döndü.

“Hey!” Jongin bacaklarındaki gücü kaybederek üzerine yığılırken bağırdı Sehun. Jongin’i düşürmemeye çalışarak yavaşça yere indirdi. “Sorun ne? Yeni bir kasırga mı?”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı ve gözlerini açtığında görüşleri kayboldu. “Hayır. Kasırga değil.”

“Sana bir bardak su getireyim.” Bayan Oh mırıldanarak odadan çıktı. Jongin bunu bilerek yapıp yapmadığını merak ediyordu.

Sehun gözlerini Jongin’den ayırmadı. “O neydi öyle?”

“Ne neydi?” Jongin kalp atışları ve dönen başıyla savaşarak mırıldandı.

“Dans.” Sehun açıkladı. “Birisinin bu kadar çok Veela olmaya çalıştığını görmemiştim.”

Jongin sessiz kalıp bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“O neydi, Jongin?” Sehun ısrar etti.

“Seninle dans etmek istedim…” Jongin yumuşak bir sesle cevapladı. “Hepsi bu.”

Sehun donup kaldı ancak ellerini Jongin’den çekmedi.

“Sorabilirdin.” Sehun karşılık verdi.

“Evet der miydin?” Jongin sordu. Sehun, Jongin’e bakmayı reddederek başını eğdi.

“Ona nasıl hayır diyebilirdim?”

Bayan Oh o anda Jongin’in suyuyla geldi. Büyü bozulmuştu. Jongin’in Sehun’a ne demek istediğini soracak cesareti yoktu.

★★★★★★★★★★★

Jongin’i dinlenmesi için yatağına götürdüler. Uykusu yoktu ama oturmak daha iyi geliyordu. Sehun et suyu çorbadan bahsederek odadan kaçtı. Bayan Oh yorganı nazikçe Jongin’in üzerine örttü. Hemen konuşmayınca Jongin gerildi. Kendi bir şey demesinden çok Jongin’in konuşmasını bekliyor gibiydi.

Gerçeği yüksek sesle söylemeye karar verdi.

“Senden nefret ettiğimi düşünüyordum.” Jongin sonunda fısıldadı. Bayan Oh bundan rahatsız olmuş gibi değildi ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. “Seni tanımıyordum ama başka birisi sanmıştım. Tek gördüğüm Sehun’la dans eden güzel bir kadındı. Mutluydu ve ikinizin görünüş olarak çok uyumlu olduğunuzu düşünmüştüm. Neden ben olamadığımı hep merak ettim.”

“Anlayamıyorum.” Bayan Oh konuştu. “Ancak sevdiğin birisini başkasıyla görmenin zorluğunu anlayabiliyorum.”

“Bu yüzden seninle ilk tanıştığımda güldüm.” Jongin devam etti. “Rahatlamıştım. Kız arkadaşı ya da müstakbel eşi değildin. Annesiydin ve ben bunu uzun zamandır bilmiyordum. Gülmek ve ne yaptığınızı sormak arasında kalınca başım döndü. O zaman ne hissettiğimi anlamalıydım. O zaman ona dönüp onu sevdiğimi söylemeliydim.”

“Ona bunu bugün söylemedin mi?” diye sordu. “Dans ederken, basit bir kalbini açma değildi. Ruhunu ona sundun ve senin sunduğun her şeyi gördü. Gözlerini açsaydın karşılık vermeye çalıştığını görebilirdin. Oğlum seni çok seviyor.”

“Ama onu sevdiğime hâlâ inanmıyor.” Jongin sızlandı. “O yüzden annesi olarak nasıl ikna etmem gerektiğini sormak istiyorum. Çabalarım boşuna mı? Bana inanacak mı?”

“Çabaların boşuna değil, çocuğum.” Kollarını sıkıca tutarak güvence verdi. “Asla boşuna değiller. Oğlum inatçı birisi ama sana inanacaktır. Her şeyin mantıklı olmasını istiyor. Ama kalbi, Veela ya da insan kalbi olsun fark etmeksizin, mantıklı değil. Çabalarının boşa gittiğini düşünme sakın. Onu kabuğundan çıkarmanı istiyorum. Geçmişteki korkularıma rağmen sana güvenebileceğimi hissediyorum. Sen onun Veela ve insan yanını dengelemek için ihtiyacı olansın. Sana ihtiyacı var ve yakında bunu fark edecektir.”

Jongin gülümsedi. “O zaman henüz vazgeçmeyeceğim.”

★★★★★★★★★★★

Merakla beklenen gün sonunda geldi.

Jongin listesini hazırlamıştı, cebinde duruyordu ve Sehun’un gelmesini bekliyordu. Bugün Hogwarts’taki son yılları için alışveriş yapacaklardı. Jongin için ya şimdi ya aslaydı. Okul başlayana kadar beklerse yapamayabilirdi.

Cesareti çoktan onu terk etmeye çalışıyordu. Kendini sakinleştirmek için Eyelop’un Baykuşları’na gitmişti. Yaz boyunca yavru baykuşları ve eğitimlerini izlemişti. Bazı günler iyi görünüyorlardı. Ancak stajyerlik yapacak birisine ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı. Kendi başına yapmak istediği şey için burası iyi bir başlangıçtı.

“Jongin!”

Jongin adını duyunca baktı ve Sehun’un yaklaştığını gördü. Stresinin kaynağı kendisine yaklaşmasına rağmen Jongin, Sehun etrafındayken asla mutsuz hissedemezdi.

“Selam.” Jongin soludu. Sehun biraz daha uzamıştı. İkisi de hâlâ uzuyorlardı ve Sehun onu geçecek gibi görünüyordu.

“Kitaplarını aldın mı?” Sehun sordu. “Muhtemelen bir dağ yığını alacaksındır.”

Doğruydu. Jongin ne yapmak istediğini anlayamadığı zamanda altıncı sınıfın sunduğu tüm derslere yazılmıştı. Şimdi mezuniyete kadar sıkışacaktı. Sehun ise birkaç derse katılacaktı ve az miktarda kendine özel kitap alacaktı.

“Henüz değil.” Jongin cevapladı. “Önce iksir malzemelerini alacaktım. Ama istersen önce kitapları alabiliriz.”

“En yakın dükkân o, neden olmasın?” Sehun omuz silkti. Jongin’i elinden tutarak sürüklemeye başladı.

Bu farklıydı. Sehun o öpücükten beri bu kadar rahat davranmamıştı. Jongin karşı çıkmayarak elini sıktı. Sehun fark ettiyse de bir şey demedi.

Flourish & Blott’s’a gittiklerinde her zamanki gibi tıklım tıklım doluydu. Burası Sehun’u ikna etme planının başlayacağı yerdi.

Doğrularla başlayacaktı.

Önce ihtiyaçları olan kitapları topladılar. Listedeki her şey kollarındaydı ve Sehun, Jongin için birkaç tanesini taşımayı önerdi. O zaman Jongin listesinden saptı.

“Sana bir kitap almak istiyorum.” Diyerek Sehun’u dükkânın arkasındaki küçük masaya götürdü. “Uzun zaman önce okudum ve muhteşemdi.”

Sehun bu bölümü başlıklarından hatırlıyordu.

“Bu yüzden mi Profesör Trelawney ile çok yakınsın?” Sehun kıkırdadı. “Geleceği görebiliyormuş gibi davranmayı seviyor musun?”

Jongin ona bilmişçesine gülümsedi ve bir kitap aldı. Gerçekten bu kitabı yazın görüşleri zorluk çıkardığında bir kere okumuştu. Kasırga üstüne kasırga yaşarken bu kitap onları bir süre engellemesine yardım etmişti. Altıncı sınıftaki kasırgaya göre daha az şiddetlilerdi. Sehun öğrenirse Jongin’in dayanak noktası olmak isteyebilirdi belki.

Kitapların parasını ödeyip dükkândan çıktılar. Şimdi kıyafet alışverişi vardı. Ama Madam Malkin’s’e yaklaştıkça derin bir nefes aldı ve Sehun’u elinden çekerek dükkânın dışında durdurdu.

“Burası seni ilk gördüğüm yerdi.”

Bir fısıltıdan farksızdı ve etraftaki insanların gürültüsünden zar zor duyuluyordu ancak Sehun onu duymuştu ve Jongin’e garipçe bakıyordu.

“Biz Hogwarts’ta tanıştık Jongin.” Sehun düzeltti. “Sen bana çarptın—“

“Seninle burada tanıştığımı söylemiyorum.” Jongin araya girdi. “Seni burada gördüğümü söylüyorum.” Sehun şaşkınca bakmaya devam edince Jongin açıkladı. “On bir yaşındaydım ve babam bana cübbe alıyordu. Sonra aniden bir dükkânın içindeydim, gelecekteki kendi baykuş dükkânım ya da staj yaptığım bir dükkân, hangisi bilmiyorum ama sen de oradaydın ve beni gördüğüne çok sevinmiştin.”

Sehun ona delirmiş gibi bakıyordu. “Anlamadım.” Sesi alçaktı. Jongin gülümseyerek Sehun’a aldığı kitabı uzattı. Sehun şaşkınlıkla kitaba bakarak Kehanet kitabıyla ne demeye getirdiğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Ama anladığında gözleri şokla kocaman açıldı ve uzun bir süre kitabın kapağına baktı.

“Burası her şeyin başladığı yer.” Jongin devam etti. “Ve sana uzun zamandır söylemek istediğim her şeyi anlatacağım yer.”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kaldı ve bembeyaz kesildi.

“Burası mı?” bağırdı. “Herkesin içinde mi?”

Jongin gülümsemeye devam ederken listesini cebinden çıkardı. Açtı ve boğazını temizledi; korkularını ve utancını yuttu.

“Jongin, tanrıya yemin olsun, eğer—“

Jongin, Sehun’un itirazlarını görmezden gelerek başladı.

“Oh Sehun!” sesi yüksekti, yakındaki cadı ve büyücülerin dikkatini çekiyordu. Sehun bir an ne diyeceğini şaşırdı. “Sen en yakın arkadaşımsın ve ilk konuştuğumuzdan beri öylesin. Ama ondan önce ben zaten seni görmüştüm ve sen bunu bilmiyordun. Bana on bir yaşında seni gizlice izleyen bir sapıkmışım gibi bakma, çünkü değilim.” Yanlarındaki bir grup kız kıkırdadı. Jongin onları görmezden geldi ve yanaklarına yayılan kızarıklıkla savaştı. “Bana birden fazla kez tuhaf olduğumu söyledin. Haklıydın, tuhaf davranıyordum. Senden sakladığım bir şey olduğundan ve sen benden saklayınca öyle tepki gösterdiğimden utandığımdan dolayı tuhaf davranıyordum. Senin bir sırrın vardı, benim de öyle. İşte benimki…”

Jongin yutkundu ve kendisini pek çok kişinin duyacağı itirafa hazırladı. Her zaman hayal ettiği ama sahip olamadığı cesaretini kanıtlamak için Gryffindor kalbine seslendi.

“Ben bir Kahin’im.” Jongin itiraf etti, göğsünden bir yük kalkmıştı. “Geleceği görebiliyorum ve ilk görüşüm sendin. On bir yaşındayken, cübbeler bedenime olmazken, sana âşık oldum ve bunu fark etmedim.”

“Jongin—“

“Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum ama önce beni dinle.” Jongin araya girdi. “Çocuk olduğum için aşkın ne olduğunu bilmiyordum ama ilk görüşümden beri çok şey oldu. Ne hissettiğime dair çok düşündüm, kendimden şüphe ettim ve sana âşık olmadığıma dair kendimi ikna etmeye çalıştım ama onca zaman sonra bile hâlâ eminim. Duygularımın gerçek olduğunun kanıtı işte.” Gözleri listedeki ilk maddeye gitti ve seslice okudu. “Altı yıldır hiç çikolata yemedim. Ben de sevsem bile hepsini sana verdiğim için pişman değilim. Dişlerin çürümeye devam edebilir.”

Sehun ona doğru atılarak parşömeni almaya çalıştı. Jongin daha hızlıydı ve gülümseyerek parşömeni Sehun’dan uzaklaştırdı. Sehun’u böyle çıldırttığında kendini harika hissediyordu.

“Şikâyet etsem bile sen uçmayı bildiğin halde seni süpürge gezilerine çıkardım. Sonra bana Hufflepuff sabrını ödünç verdin. Sana uçmayı _öğrettim._ Sana iksirde ustalaşmayı öğrettim. Hazırlıksız olan biçim değiştirme derslerin boyunca seni izledim çünkü beni büyülüyordun. Ama Merlin aşkına, korkunç bir öğretmensin.”

Sehun yeniden uzandı ve cadılar ve büyücülerin arasında Jongin’i kovaladı. “Jongin, gerçekten!”

Jongin yeniden Sehun’un ellerinden kaçarak geriledi. Yoldan geçeler çarpışmamak için kenara çekiliyordu.

“Seni başkasına verdim çünkü senin için en iyisi olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Yanıldığımda kalbim parçalara ayrılırken başkası için omzumda ağlamana izin verdim.”

“Kes şunu Jongin!” Sehun bağırdı ve sonunda Jongin’i yakaladı. Jongin listeyi Sehun’un ellerinden uzağa kaldırıyordu ve Sehun’u itiyordu.

“Dördüncü yılda sırrını öğrendiğimde öfkeyle değişmenden çok seni kaybetmekten korktum.” Sehun’un elleri durdu ve sersem bir ifadeyle Jongin’e baktı. Jongin bunu Sehun’a hiç söylememişti. Kavgalarını geçmişte bırakmayı tercih ediyorlardı. Devam etti. “Ama seninle barıştıktan sonra, hislerimi sorgulamaya başladım. Neyin gerçek neyin biyolojinden dolayı olduğunu merak ettim. Kırılabileceğini ve güvenmenin zor olduğunu biliyordum. Seni böyle incitmek istemedim hiç. Ancak onca zaman düşündükten sonra bu listeyi yazmaya başladım. Hepsini okursam gün boyu burada oluruz o yüzden kendin okumana izin vereceğim. Çoğunu biliyorsun. Bazıları senden etkilendiler. Mesela, patronus yaparken sadece seni düşünebildiğimi fark ettim. Beraber olduğumuz zamanları düşünüyordum. O yüzden tüm bunları düşününce duygularım beni esir aldı ve seni öptüm.”

“Anlayamayacağını bilmeliydim.” Jongin devam etti. “Önce seninle konuşmam gerektiğini bilmeliydim. Ama Gryffindorlar bile bazen korkak olabiliyor ve duygularım hakkında seninle konuşmaya çekindim. Bunu sana yaptığım için özür dilerim. Duygularımın gerçek olduğunu bil. Seni seviyorum ve izin verirsen eğer seni sevmeye devam etmek istiyorum.”

Bu kadardı. Konuşmasını bitirdi.

Sehun şok olmuş gibiydi; eliyle artık Jongin’in omzundaki listeyi almaya çalışmıyordu. Bakışları yerdeydi. Aralarında sinir bozucu sessizlik vardı ama Jongin bekliyordu.

“Bitirdin mi?” Sehun mırıldandı.

Jongin yutkundu ve başını salladı. “Evet.”

Sonra Sehun’un umduğundan daha yakınında buldu ve ıslak dudakların dudaklarını örttüğünü hissetti. Jongin’in ağzından şaşkınlık dolu bir ses çıktı ama Sehun yutmuştu. Sehun sonunda listeyi alarak geri çekildi. Yüzü Jongin’in gördüğünden daha kırmızıydı ve elindeki listeyi buruşturuyordu.

“Bana bunun için Balyumruk’tan çok şey alacaksın, Kim Jongin!” parmağını Jongin’in yüzüne doğrulttu. Öfkeyle Kehanet kitabını omzuna vurdu. “Bana sırlar için fazlasını ödeyeceksin! Altı lanet olası yıl. Benimkisi üç buçuk yıldı ve çok kızmıştın!” sonra topukları üzerinde döndü ve kalabalığın kahkahaları arasında uzaklaştı.

Jongin şok olmuş bir halde orada durmuş, omzunu ovuyordu. Sehun geri dönüp bileğinden tutarak onu Diagon Yolu’nda sürükleyene kadar neler olduğunu kavrayamamıştı. Sonra Sehun ne derse desin asla gitmeyen mutlu bir gülümseme yerleşti yüzüne.

Sehun onu caydırmaya çalışmadı bir daha ama Jongin’e belirsiz bir süreliğine ilişki yasağı koyduğunu açıkça belirtti.

★★★★★★★★★★★

Son yıllarının ortasına kadar Sehun soru sormaya başlamadı. Bu sefer Jongin ortalık yerde öpücük çalmaya çalışınca oldu. Sehun ondan uzaklaşarak kafasına bir tane patlatmıştı. Jongin iç çekerek bir süre vazgeçmişti.

Çok sürmemişti ve Jongin de pek takmamıştı. En azından Sehun’un teknik olarak kendisine ait olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun hazır olunca ilerleyeceklerdi.

Sehun’un bir şeye izin vermediğini söylemek yalan olurdu. Yalnızken bazı şeylere izin veriyordu ama yine de Jongin en fazla Sehun’u tişörtünü birkaç santim kaldırabilmişti. O mükemmel parlayan tene dokunmak ve yüzünü Sehun’un karnına gömmek yeterliydi. Zaten daha ileriye gitmeyi beklemiyordu o yüzden Sehun kendinden uzaklaşınca hayal kırıklığına uğramıyordu Jongin.

Jongin bazen yasağını düşünüyordu ancak mavi topları konusunda şikâyet edemiyordu. Tereddüt ederken Sehun’u zorlamak istemiyordu. Bazen çadırını saklaması gerekiyordu. Çoğunlukla Sehun’un dans edişini izlerken. Ama başka zamanlar da oluyordu. Jongin sabırlı olmalı ve Sehun’un ileriye gitmek için hazır olduğuna karar vermesini beklemeliydi.

Zaten belirgin şekilde ilerlemişlerdi.

“Beni gördüğünü söylemiştin.” Sehun hımladı.

Jongin konuşmanın nereye gittiğini hemen anladı. “Evet.”

“Ne gördün?” Sehun sordu.

“Hangisinde?” Jongin refleks olarak sordu. Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“İlkinde.”

Jongin gülümsedi. “Bazı şeyleri hatırlamak zor. O ilk görüşümdü. Ama baykuşların arasında çalışıyordum. Yorgundum ve saat geç oluyordu. Sonra içeri gülümseyerek sen girdin. Bu kadar. Ondan sonra görüşten çıktım ve babam bana ‘Ay Tenli Çocuk’ kim diye sordu.”

“Ay Tenli Çocuk mu?” Sehun tekrarladı. “Bana öyle mi diyorsun?”

“Adını bilmediğim zamanlardayken, evet.” Jongin cevapladı. “Hâlâ ay ışığı parlaklığının senin tenini en iyi açıkladığını düşünüyorum.”

“Bu bana her zaman dokunmak istemeni açıklıyor biraz.” Sehun hafifçe gülümsedi. “Başka nerede gördün beni?”

“Bir çeşit kutlamada gördüm.” Jongin cevap verdi. “Annenle dans ediyordun. Gerçi görüşü gördüğümde onu tanımıyordum. Bir süre düz ya da bi olduğunu düşünmüştüm ve onun da çıktığın kız olduğunu sanmıştım.”

Sehun, Jongin’in düşüncelerini anlayarak güldü. “Kıskandın mı?”

“Evet.” Jongin utanmayarak kabul etti.

Sehun’un dudaklarından daha fazla kahkaha döküldü ve eğilerek Jongin’e tutuştuğu öpücüğü verdi. Onu öperken Jongin de gülmeye başladı.

“Artık bana sahipsin.” Sehun geriye yaslanarak yumuşak bir sesle konuştu. “Kıskançlığa gerek yok.”

“Kıskançlık yok.” Kabul etti Jongin. “Tüm çikolataları yediğin zaman hariç.”

“Şimdiye kadar alışmadıysan, başın belada.” Sehun alaylandı.

“Evlenirsen her şeye değecektir.” Jongin şakalaştı.

Sehun’un yüzü buruştu ama yanakları kızarıyordu.

“Evlenemeyiz.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Nedenmiş?” Jongin sordu.

“Kafiyeyi bilmiyor musun?” Sehun sordu.

“Ne kafiyesi?” Jongin şaşkınca bakıyordu.

“Oh, haklısın.” Sehun iç çekti. “Muggle olarak yetiştin. Batıl bir inanç.”

“Kafiyede ne söyleniyor?” Jongin sordu.

“Erkeğinki asası meşe ve kadınınki çobanpüskülüyse, evlenmenin delilik olduğunu söylüyor. Seninki çobanpüskülü, benimkisi meşe.”

Jongin gülmeye başladı ve Sehun’u yeniden öptü. “O zaman iyi ki kadın değilim.”

★★★★★★★★★★★

Yıllar sonra düğünlerinde Jongin ilk görüşlerinden birinin kendine sunduğunu izliyordu. Sehun yüzünde dünyadaki en mutlu gülümsemeyle annesiyle dans ediyordu. Jongin hâlâ kıskanıyordu ama alışmadığı bir şey değildi.

“Neden buradayım ben?” Kyungsoo yanına oturarak sordu. “Düğününüzde şebboy olayım diye size yardım etmedim.”

“O zaman dans edecek birini bul.” Jongin gözlerini Sehun ve annesinden ayırmadan mırıldandı. “Junmyeon damsız gelmiş.”

“Junmyeon’la dans etmeyeceğim.” Kyungsoo homurdandı.

“Haydi ama.” Jongin güldü. “Senden hoşlandığını biliyorsun. İkiniz aynı bölümde çalışıyorsunuz. Hatta o bir safkan. Annen sevinecektir.”

“Annemin onayını isteseydim, düğününe hiç gelmezdim.” Kyungsoo karşılık verdi.

Jongin bunu çok iyi biliyordu. Kyungsoo’nun cevabı son zamanlarda geç geliyordu ve özür de diliyordu. Jongin, Mirae halasıyla tanıştığı yazı hatırladı. Onu görmeden önce zihninde annesiyle kavga eden ve Jongin’in düğün davetiyesini havada sallayan Kyungsoo belirdi. Belli ki Mirae hâlâ, Kyungsoo’nun katılma kararından hoşnut olmamıştı.

“Gelebilmene sevindim.” Jongin gülümseyerek söyledi; kısa süreliğine de olsa gözlerini Sehun’dan ayırmayı başarmıştı.

“Başlama gene.” Kyungsoo homurdandı.

“Gerçekten.” Jongin, Kyungsoo’yu görmezden gelerek devam eti. “Annenle zor zamanlar geçirdiğini biliyorum.”

“Senin şu Kahin’liğinden nefret ediyorum.” Kyungsoo tısladı. “Özel hayatımdan uzak dur.”

“Keşke durabilsem.” Jongin kıkırdadı. “Benim için kontrol etmesi hâlâ zor. Sehun bile sevişirken geldiğinde kızıyor—“

“Bunu duymak istemiyorum.” Kyungsoo sözünü kesti. “Bunun yerine Junmyeon’la benim bir şeyler yaşayacağımızı söylemene tolerans gösterebilirim.”

“Yaşayacaksınız zaten.” Jongin gülerek yeniden Sehun’a döndü. “Önce sen onu öpeceksin. Buna karşı çıkma. Onunla evleneceksin anlamına gelmiyor. O kadarını görmedim henüz.”

“O çok…” Kyungsoo aradığı kelimeyi bulamıyor gibiydi.

“Ravenclaw.” Jongin önerdi ve Kyungsoo’nun kibirli ifadesini taklit etti. Kyungsoo ona vurduğunda kahkaha attı Jongin.

“Neyse,” Kyungsoo sandalyesine yaslanarak iç çekti. “Annemle iyi olacağız. Onu püskürtmem lazım sadece. Onu uzun süredir dinliyorum. Ayrıca bu düğün safkan ailelerin katılımı olmadan daha eğlenceli. Annem benim için bunu istiyor. Sanırım bu kadar eğlenebilirim.”

Sehun annesiyle beraber etrafında döndü ve Jongin kalbindeki aşkı gizleyemeyerek onu izledi.

“Onunla dans etmeyecek misin?” Kyungsoo sordu ve yaşlı bir adam gibi ayağa kalkarken inledi. Jongin daha sonra bununla dalga geçecekti.

“Sence zamanı geldi mi?” Jongin anne ve oğuldan gözlerini ayırmayarak sordu.

“Senin düğünün.” Kyungsoo umursamazca cevapladı. “Onunla dans etmek istiyor musun?” sonra Jongin’e tolerans gösterebildiğini kanıtlamak için Junmyeon’un olduğu masaya gitti.

Yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle dinlendiği sandalyeden kalktı Jongin. Onlara yaklaşarak nazikçe Sehun’un annesinin omzuna dokundu. Gülümseyerek ona döndü ve tereddüt etmeden oğlundan uzaklaştı. Jongin kadına gülümseyerek önünde eğildi.

Doğrularak Sehun’u kollarına aldı. Kocası ona yüzünde bilmiş bir sırıtışla bakıyordu. Jongin Veela/yarı Veela zarafeti sunmasa da, kendi zarafetini çıkaracağı zamanı iyi biliyordu.

“Veela kuzenlerime nasıl yaptığını gösterecek misin?” Sehun sordu. “Çünkü çocukluğumun yarısını onların alaylarıyla geçirdim. Onlara asla sahip olamayacakları gösterme zamanım geldi.”

Jongin gülerek Sehun’u tutkuyla öptü; ailesi ve arkadaşları ıslık çalıyorlardı.

“Dans ederken kalbimin konuşmasına izin verdiğimi biliyorsun.” Jongin ayrıldıklarında söyledi.

“Yeter de artar bile.”

Dans etmeye başladılar ve Jongin dansı kalbine bıraktı. Onca zaman sonra Sehun, Jongin’i takip etmeyi ve hatta kendi zarafetini sunmayı öğrenmişti. Bakışları yoğunlaştı; yatak odalarındaki yoğunluktan fazlasıydı. Geleceğe milyonlarca söz ve dilek sunuyorlardı.

Jongin’in bakışlarını yakaladığında ve bedeni otomatik olarak hareketlendiğinde Sehun ne anlama geldiğini fark etti. Jongin gözlerinin önüne gelen görüşe kapıldı. Sehun ona gerçeğe dönmesi için biraz zaman tanıdı. Sehun, Jongin’in görüşlerini anlamayı öğrendiğinde aralarında olan ortak bir pratikti bu.

“Selam.” Elini Jongin’in boynuna götürerek mırıldandı. “Şimdilik bu yeter.”

Jongin görüşten çıktı ve kocasına gülümsedi.

“Ee, yeni evlendiğimizi biliyorum ama…”

“Evet?” Sehun kuşkuyla sordu.

“Önümüzdeki yılları dört gözle bekliyorum.” Jongin gülümseyerek söyledi. “Hepsi seninle geçiyor. Kavga ediyoruz, anlaşamıyoruz ama eğleniyoruz ve ben seni her şeyden çok seviyorum.”

“Bana bunları daha sonra anlat.” Sehun dudaklarını sımsıkı kapattı. Sonra dudağını ısırdı ve Sehun’un ne diyeceğini anlamak için Jongin’in geleceğe bakmasına gerek yoktu.

Sehun ve Jongin duygularını ifade etme konusunda farklılardı. Sehun kesinlikle hareket adamıydı. Önemsediği şeyleri kanıtlamak için yapardı. Jongin ise sözlerin adamıydı; Sehun’la ilişkisinin ilk zamanlarında oldukça yardımcı olmuştu. Sehun’un gerçek olduğuna inanabilmesi için bir süre daha fazla güvenceye ihtiyacı olmuştu. Jongin bunu pek umursamamış ve pratiğe devam etmişti. Sehun da hareketleri konusunda pratik yapmış, arkasından sözler gelmişti.

Belli ki bu o anlardan birisiydi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum.” Sehun gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. En yakın arkadaşıyla önlerindeki yılları dört gözle bekliyordu. “Çikolatadan çok hem de.”

Dans etmeye devam ettiler. Sehun gece boyunca aydan daha çok parlamaya devam etmişti.

** _The END._ **


End file.
